Aftermath
by CJRed
Summary: Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger have something in common. They both are broken. A chance meeting in London sets them on a course to become friends, and maybe even discover a love that time will stand still for. Ignores Epilogue. Five years post War. Theodore/Hermione; Ginny/Harry with Draco Malfoy as comic relief. Fluff and Lemons. Complete!
1. The Bench

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning:  
Rated M for Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons, and fluff.**_

 ** _My Beta is Grammarly. So mistakes are all my fault._**

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter is: **Grade 8, Ed Sheeran**  
Lyric of choice: **My mind is a worrier, my heart is a foreigner.**_

* * *

Preview:  
Theodore Nott and Hermione Granger have something in common. They both have trauma that is affecting their lives from the war. A chance meeting in a Muggle park in London sets them on a course to become friends, and possibly more.

Ignores Epilogue. Five years post War.

Theodore/Hermione; Ginny/Harry

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter One**  
 **The Bench**

Hermione Granger sat on the bench in the middle of the Muggle park in London and watched the happy families all around her, muggles going about their day, laughing and joking and playing chase.

All of them blissfully unaware that two years ago today a battle took place that might have changed their entire existence.

Last year had found her on this same bench, marking the one year anniversary by sitting here for ten hours, she had just sat with her book and stared off into space as the anniversary was marked.

Remembering all that had happened that day, all those who had been lost.

The ministry of course had wanted to mark the occasion by parading the golden trio out. Hermione had refused- as had Ron and Harry- to go along with such an idea. They all had attended the remembrance ceremony at Hogwarts that morning, laid their wreaths, and left.

Harry, she was sure was with Ginny, who would be trying to distract him.

Ron was probably drunk off his arse somewhere with a random witch, and she knew that would distract him perfectly.

Hermione however, sat alone, on this bench, with her book and her thoughts.

When the sun went down she stood up and went back to her life, back to pretending she didn't have regrets and nightmares and darkness.

But this time next year she would be back again; because for one day out of every year, she couldn't pretend everything was fine. And she had enough pride to not want to break down in front of anyone who knew her.

 *****Three Years Later*****

Theodore Nott watched the witch as she put down her wreath and stepped back. She was in Muggle clothes which he found odd to do at such a wizarding function, she was the only one dressed not in robes. She was wearing a black suit, which hugged her curves and made him think rather improper thoughts about her lush behind. Her hair was no longer full of its crazy curls, they had calmed with age, although the effect was just as startling. If not for the hair and the suit she might be sixteen again, walking up to the castle to beat him first in the class in Arithmancy.

She stood completely still as the other prominent members of the Order of the Phoenix laid wreaths.

The ceremony ended and he watched as everyone stood up around him and moved off into little groups. His eyes, however, stayed on Hermione Granger who was frowning at something one of the Weasley's was saying to her. She shook her head, giving them what looked like an apologetic smile and turned away, moving off.

The sanctimonious Potter looked at her, seemed to want to say something, but then shook his head and turned back to talk to his wife, Ginny.

Theo turned to look at his companion. She was a ministry witch, which was why he was here, she had asked him to accompany her. Making his regrets he told her he had to get back to his shop and headed off in the direction Hermione Granger had gone.

He was curious; because he was pretty sure he now knew who the woman on the bench in the Muggle park last year that had captivated him had been. He was almost certain it had in fact been, one Hermione Granger, and that left him with a lot of unanswered questions. Why was one of the golden trio spending the anniversary of the Battle alone on a Muggle park bench?

 **OoOOOoO**

Hermione disapparated as soon as she could, leaving Hogwarts behind and moving swiftly out of the wooded area in the park where she usually apparated into. It was near her bench, as she now thought of it, and no one was ever in this part of the park. The muggles much preferred the area by the pond or the grassy hill, to the sad group of trees off behind the lonely bench.

Sinking down onto the stone bench she pulled out her book, a Muggle book of course, and then stared out at the pond, not really seeing it.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there when she realized that she was being watched. But she looked up and allowed her eyes to focus looking around until she noticed a man standing near the forest, leaning against a tree. He was in a cashmere jumper with a dress shirt underneath it, charcoal slacks hugged his muscular thighs and his shoes were very shiny. But it was his face that drew her eyes again; he had a very beautiful face, strong jaw, what looked like dimples in his cheeks, just the hint of a shadow from his whiskers, dark hair, and the most startling pair of light blue eyes.

He had to be of the aristocracy, she thought watching him, or maybe a movie star, he looked a bit like that Mugglee actor she had seen in a movie recently. His arms were crossed and most startlingly, he was watching her too.

She almost fidgeted with her hair, which was pulled back by a barrette at the nape of her neck and trailed down her back in loose glossy curls. She felt her breath hitch a little and she dropped her gaze. It wouldn't do to get all excited over a Muggle man, she could never date one, it was hard enough dating Wizards! But a Muggle. She shook her head at that, well how would she possibly explain her darkness to a poor muggle? Even without the laws of secrecy, she couldn't picture that conversation. It was awkward enough dealing with foreign wizards who didn't realize who she was. Even more awkward with wizards who did.

She sensed that the man was still there and still looking at her. Slowly she looked up at him again and gave a small frown. Honestly, it was rude to stare! She was just a woman, sitting in a park. Deciding on ignoring the man she picked up her book. It was an autobiography of Winston Churchill. She found the politician fascinating and he had made wonderful speeches. But she was tired and flustered by the man so as she tried to open the book she dropped it, a blasphemy for her.

Before she could pick it up the man was there, reaching for it and sitting down handing it to her, and she realized with a start that her body was humming at his nearness. It was almost like her aura somehow recognized his, which was very odd.

Then she got an up close look at him and gasped.

"Hello, Granger."

* * *

 **Author Notes:  
** So? What do you think? Read and review!  
It's a Theomine tale! Why? Because there are so few of them and the fan art you see on google of Theo are really sexy!  
I hope you like it! 


	2. To Be a Friend

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead._**

 _My beta is Grammarly, so all mistakes are my fault. I apologize._

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: **Will Be Loved, Maroon 5**  
Lyric: **Look for the girl with the broken smile.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter Two:**  
 **To Be a Friend**

Theo had been watching her for about thirty minutes before she had pulled herself out of her near trance and looked over at him.

It had then been three minutes before she had looked up at him again after she had broken her perusal of him.

He had lasted about three minutes after that before he had strolled over to her.

Now he was waiting for her to respond, it had been clear from her gasp that up close she had finally recognized him. But she hadn't given any indication if that was a good or bad thing that she knew who he was. Instead, they just sat there, watching each other carefully.

Theo's expression, of course, was guarded, as it always was. Hermione's was an open book though; surprise, weariness, what could be attraction, and then finally back to surprised weariness. It amazed him really, how wonderfully expressive her eyes were. She would have never survived in the dog eat dog world of pureblood politics he had grown up in. The first thing you were taught from the cradle was to hide your emotions. Emotions could get you in a lot of trouble.

Tentatively she confirmed her knowledge of his identity. "Nott? Theodore Nott?"

Theo inclined his head and gave a soft smile. "That would be me."

She nodded and then said in a bit of a whisper. "You've changed."

He smirked and leaned back, not looking at her but instead looking out at the pond. "I have," he acknowledged.

He had grown rather a lot and gained a lot of muscle since she had last seen him. He had also finally gotten a decent hair cut and learned to dress properly. But mostly it was his added height that attracted the women now. And his near perfect aristocratic bone structure; he had his mother to thank for that. His eyes as well, come to think of it. Although most purebloods had blue eyes, his were a startling deep azure instead of a paler blue or gray.

"Like what you see?" He asked glancing back to see that she was still gaping at him.

Her mouth slammed shut and she flushed a deep pink. "I am sure you know that you're very handsome." She said in her soft direct way.

Theo grinned. "You've changed a bit too, Granger."

She let out a small breath and then said. "Oh, my name is Hermione, for goodness sakes, Theo. Unless you want me calling you Mr. Nott."

He winced and sat up. "Hard pass on that, love."

He saw her smirk a bit and then sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Theo looked around and shrugged. "Interesting story actually."

"Oh?"

He nodded not looking at her. "Last year I took a walk of shame home around noon and cut through this park, and on a bench, I saw a beautiful woman in a black suit who looked rather familiar." He saw her sit up and he gave a half smile. "But she was in muggle clothes and sitting in a park alone on a day that I knew the witch I thought she might be should be surrounded by friends, so I discounted the woman and kept walking."

He saw her lips twitch. "What's a walk of shame?"

He grunted. "It's when you wake up in a bed you shouldn't be in and have to rush home in lasts nights clothes."

Her mouth dropped into a small 'oh' of understanding and she flushed again.

Allowing her to process that and slightly amused by her obvious embarrassment he continued talking. "When I saw you at the ceremony this morning and saw the Muggle suit, I knew that the girl who had haunted me for months last year with her sad eyes on a park bench had indeed been you. And for some reason, I had to show up to make sure that you didn't sit alone this time."

 **OoOOooO**

Hermione let out a quiet sigh at his speech and felt her heart hitch a little. It was a sweet thing to say, that he didn't want her to sit alone. Everyone pretty much left her alone now. She had pushed them away for so long they just went along with it now.

"I like being alone." She said finally when she realized she hadn't responded to his declaration.

A soft snort met this remark and then they sat that way, in total silence again.

After about an hour she said. "You don't need to stay, Theo."

He just grunted and again left it at that. He didn't try to make her talk; he didn't berate her for being stubborn or silly. He just sat there, watching the swans in the pond.

Waiting.

It took another hour for her to break.

"I feel guilty." Her tone was ragged and low. She felt him shift but he still remained silent, waiting. "I feel guilty that I survived when so many didn't."

His hand moved to cover hers but he let her talk she didn't look over at him as she took a deep breath and continued. "Why did I survive? I wasn't braver, or cleverer, or better."

He cleared his throat and said softly. "Now that I have to disagree with."

She sighed and felt his hand tighten on hers. "But, so many who were just as brave and clever and older didn't survive, Theo. I saw them on the floor, dead. I still see them, every single night I see them. Everyone thinks that I am this great hero! But I was scared, terrified really. And every night I close my eyes and its all there and I just don't know why I am alive and they aren't!"

 **OoOoOoO**

Theo didn't really know what to say. He had watched Draco Malfoy deal with his demons from the war over the years and knew it wasn't an easy thing. Theo shifted his hand and took her small one in his as he thought of his own demons from the war.

He had taken the mark that Easter before the battle himself, his father had forced him to, but he had been still in school and although he had marched dutifully to his father's side after he had gotten out of the castle, he hadn't fought. In fact before the final portion of the battle had commenced he had fled to St. Mungos with a wounded third year who had obviously snuck back into the castle to fight. That's where the Auror's had eventually found him, sitting by the girl's bed, weeping like a baby because he had not been able to stop his father from trying to murder this little girl.

He had gone to trial and been exonerated. No one could, after all, point to any injury he had committed; no deaths were directly his fault. Sure he had taken the mark, but that wasn't enough to justify throwing him in prison it would seem. He had been allowed to finish his N.E.W.T's and with a two years probation, he had been left alone. Although he knew he was probably always going to be high on their watch list. His father, after all, was still a well-known death eater, the Nott name would bear that taint for probably centuries.

His anger and angst and depression weren't from surviving the war, it was from his shite of a childhood, his abusive father, his disgust that so many of his friends were so fucked up thanks to choices their parents had made for them. At least Hermione had chosen to fight, had walked into battle with her head held high and that burning righteousness of standing up for a cause she believed in. But he wouldn't' say that to her. Because her pain was real, and it made him feel a little unworthy to be touching her.

So brave, so self-sacrificing, such a Gryffindor thing to do. Sitting here year after year, pondering why she had lived.

His thumb drew circles on her palm as she took deep fortifying breaths.

"I can't let on that it still bothers me." She said in a harsh whisper. "Everyone thinks I am fine. Everyone acts fine! But I still see the dead, in my sleep."

Theo sighed and did something rather out of his character, he pulled her into his arms and offered her comfort, offered her his strength. His hand buried in her hair and held her head against his chest.

"Why did I live!"

He winced as she wailed her pain into his chest, her little petite body shaking with sobs. And when he couldn't stand it anymore and the wind picked up chilling him he stood up with her, cradling her to his chest, and walked into the woods, where he disapparated to his room in his town home and sat with her in a chair in front of a roaring fire and let her cry it out; because he was certain that this brave little lioness hadn't bothered to cry since the battle ended. And it had felt wrong somehow to not protect her from prying eyes, even if they were just muggles and wouldn't know that the great heroic witch, Hermione Granger, had just had a total and complete emotional breakdown.

When she fell asleep two hours later, hiccuping, he let out a long sigh of relief and walked her over to his bed placing her in it. He took off her shoes and frowned at her suit which didn't look at all comfortable. But, he was a gentleman, so he turned around and called for assistance.

Tuily had been with him since he was born and she didn't say anything after he explained who the witch was in his bed and what had happened. She just clucked her tongue and shook her head sadly as she pushed him out of the room.

"Tuily will fix her up, Master Theo, you goes and eats supper."

Theo jerked a hand through his hair. "She needs rest Tuily, just, get her comfortable please?"

The elf shut the door in his face and Theo sighed before he turned on his heel and went to find his best fire whiskey and get some intel. He wanted to know everything about one, Hermione Jean Granger, and not what was on her damn chocolate frog card.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
I am super excited to introduce you to Tuily. She is really very fun to write and I hope you like her.  
re edited 7-17-17  
I am still concerend about the flow of these first few chapters. Any constructive feedback is welcome. Thanks.


	3. You Found Me

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead._**

My beta is Grammarly, therefore any mistakes you catch are all mine. Sorry.

Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: **You Found Me, The Fray**  
Lyric: **Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me.**

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter Three:**  
 **You Found Me**

Hermione was drifting in a warm cloud that smelled very nice, musky, but clean. She knew she was sleeping but she couldn't figure out how her basic cotton sheets had suddenly become so comfortable. Someone was talking in a low voice, reassuring her, and she lifted her arms as she was told, trying to snuggle back into the warmth and softness and go back to sleep.

It had been a long time since she had actually wanted to sleep. Years really. And so she resented the person who kept trying to wake her up. When finally they let her alone she let out a quiet sigh of relief and let the darkness take her away.

She awoke at some point to her normal nightmares. But someone was there, whispering comforting words in a gruff sleepy voice. Strong hands turned her and pulled her into a warm body. She tried to lift her eyelids, something fluttered on the edges of a memory; but there was the scent again, that seemed to calm her, and that voice, it made her think that the dreams might not come back, so she burrowed into the warmth and fell back into sleep.

She woke three more times that night, and each time that same voice, that same scent, that delicious warmth wrapped around her, and she would drift back to sleep. Until finally her dreams shifted and the darkness faded and for the first time since she had been a teenager, she fell into a peaceful sleep. Unaware that a man sat holding her in his arms, his face a bit desperate as he counted each of her deep breaths, his eyes a turbulent sea of regret and anger, but his hands were soft as they held her, his heart pressed to her cheek as she slept.

 **OooOooOOoO**

Theo had never been accused of being a tender man. Respectful, yes. Careful, absolutely. But tender? No.

But as he held Hermione Granger in his arms, his hand rubbing soothing circles into her back, a wave of tenderness rushed over him. Did she do this every night? Was that why she was so reserved now? Why she was so quiet? Was exhaustion to blame for her more stoic personality? He had done some recon after leaving her in Tuily's care earlier that night, and what he had found out had surprised him.

The normally brash and loud mouthed Granger he remembered from school was not how she was described by her fellows. Yes, she had taken a job at the ministry, but it wasn't what he had expected her to do. She worked for the French Ambassador to the ministry and the man- who happened to be his cousin on his mother's side- had said she was quiet, professional, mild mannered, charming, and brilliant.

While Theo could certainly agree with the latter two assessments, and he didn't think she would be unprofessional, mild mannered and quiet were never analogies he would have used to describe Hermione Granger. She had been fearless, brash, unpredictable, sassy, witty, and rather easy to rile. Her temper was rather legendary with his housemates. And she had never been quiet! Merlin, she had been the opposite of quiet. Never shut up, actually.

He shifted her in his arms and let out a silent groan as her lips brushed over his bare chest. He had been sleeping in the other room for tonight, the one just off of his. But she had started yelling just as he was getting into bed and he had rushed in to find her in the middle of a nightmare and done the only thing he could think of. He climbed into bed and held her down trying to sooth her or wake her up. Each time she had cried out he had repeated his actions. Soothing her back into sleep, he had given up on waking the chit up, she had to be utterly exhausted because she never really opened her eyes, and she was rather strong for such a petite little thing.

Tuily had put her in one of his old Quidditch shirts and every time he looked down at her he smiled at her in Slytherin green. The shirt was old and soft from repeated wears, it covered her though, so he didn't feel like such a voyeur watching her sleep in his arms.

He had been meaning to get out of the bed and go back to the spare one, but every time he tried to roll her off of his chest she just burrowed deeper into it. So he had finally given it up for a bad job and moved down off the headboard. Her little lush legs were tucked under one of his and she was using his left pec as a pillow. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and she was drooling on him. The sheer absurdity of that picture had him falling asleep with a smirk on his face. He would almost bet all the gold in his vault that Hermione Granger was not going to be quiet when she woke up in his shirt, on his chest, wrapped in his arms.

 **OooOOOooO**

Hermione frowned as her bed vibrated and made an odd sound.

Since when did her bed snore? Since when was her bed this warm?

She shifted and froze.

Since when did her bed have hair?

Her eyes flew open and she realized two things immediately.

This was not her bed.

And she was half naked in the arms of an equally half naked man!

Okay, and one more thing.

Said man smelled fantastic!

She peeked up and realized that he was snoring, and clearly deeply asleep. Carefully she shifted her arms from around his waist and let out a little gasp. She was in bed with Theo Nott, and he looked even more gorgeous without a shirt on. She moved slowly, untangling her legs from his, which were encased in pajama bottoms at least. She moved gently away from his heat, freezing as he shifted and turned, but letting out a small breath of relief as he continued to snore. Slowly she scooted off the bed until she was free and dropping her feet onto the plush carpet as she looked around.

The room was cozy, obviously male as there was very little in it. A large chair by the fire, a wardrobe, a dresser, a huge bed! The room was in varying shades of dark blue and green. She didn't see her clothes anywhere and she couldn't honestly recall how she had gotten here, or gotten undressed. Quietly she moved to a door and peaked out. It was a hallway and she saw another door open that looked like a bathroom. She quickly rushed into it and after using the loo and stealing a toothbrush she peeked out again and groaned. He was still snoring and she wasn't ready to wake him up yet. She had no idea where she was, and although she could use the floo network, she knew that his house wouldn't be linked to hers! And she was pretty sure that the wards on his house wouldn't let her apparate out of here if she could, which she couldn't because her wand was in her purse which had to be with her clothes.

She considered all this quickly shifting from one foot to another in the hallway. Finally, she decided to go and make a cup of tea and build up her courage to wake up her sleepy companion and demand answers, and her clothes back! She studied her surroundings as she moved down a hall, she would guess that she was in some kind of townhome, tastefully decorated, and the windows were enchanted to look out at a seascape. The stairs led down to a kitchen and she smiled as she filled the tea kettle and watched waves rush onto a beach in the windows.

It was nice here, she felt safe somehow. She shifted to grab a tea cup when she heard what sounded like a fire come to life. Before she could hide a tall man was walking into the kitchen.

"Nott, why the bloody hell-"

Hermione let out a scream and dropped her tea cup.

The man in the doorway turned in astonishment and then bellowed. "Who the-"

But then he got a good look at her and Hermione got a good look at him and she felt her face go bright pink. Draco Malfoy stared at her in shock and then smirked. Her hands flew to her face, unaware that by lifting her arms she had lifted up the shirt, so now half her thighs were on display.

However, before Draco could get a good leer in, Theo rushed down the stairs and jumped in front of her, his wand out.

 **OooOooOOoOoO**

Theo was breathing hard as he took in the scene in front of him. Hermione deflated into his back shaking as she buried her small body into him. He didn't turn around to comfort her though; he was too busy trying to decide if he should hex Draco Malfoy.

Draco raised his hands but didn't wipe the leer off his face. "Hang on now, Nott. I just got a peek, no need to-"

Theo raised his wand his face going dark with a warning but Draco, being the typical git that he was, just chuckled. "Fine, don't share but put down the wand and introduce me to your companion."

Theo reached behind him and kept Hermione behind his back, she had jerked at the 'don't share' comment and he could almost feel her disgust burning a hole in his back.

"Malfoy, you know damn well I never share. Go wait for me out there." He jerked his head towards the parlor.

With another leering smirk, Draco sauntered out, mumbling about Hermione's legs as he did.

Theo waited till the door swung shut and then locked it and silenced it before turning around to look down at a rather shocked but adorable tussled Hermione.

"He is such a total prat still." She said glaring at the door.

Theo grinned and waved his wand to repair the broken tea cup. She accepted it with a small frown and then set it down. "How did I get here-" She looked at him her eyes dark with distrust. "I don't remember how I ended up here."

Theo nodded slowly and moved back to pour her some hot water, reaching over to the tin for some tea. "I decided that you wouldn't like to put on a show for the muggles in the park and brought you back here. After a few hours of sobbing your heart out, you fell asleep."

She nodded and flushed before glaring at him. "You took my clothes off?"

He rolled his eyes and handed her the tea cup. "No, I called for help for that." Her eyes went wide and her face paled a bit and he snorted. "Merlin, I'd love to know what you're thinking. But you'd be wrong. Tuily came and took care of you, she was my nanny."

She frowned and then said slowly. "Um, a house elf?"

Theo grunted. "She's sleeping or she would be down here fussing over you and forcing you to eat, telling you how thin you are. She is old now and I let her have a lie about in the mornings."

He watched as Hermione shook her head looking a bit confused. "You let your house elf sleep in?

Theo sighed. "She isn't mine the way you are thinking, Hermione. More like I am hers. Where I go she follows. When I moved out of the Nott Mansion she moved with me, and she has a little room in the attic I fixed up for her."

Hermione nodded and then said. "Oh, I see."

Theo grinned at that. "No, you probably don't. I remember you and your little organization to free house elves. Don't go upsetting Tuily though; she is far from a slave. She is more like a nagging nan and I spoil her rotten I assure you."

Hermione gave him a long look and then ducked her head looking a bit embarrassed. "I'm in your shirt. Malfoy saw me in your shirt."

Theo snorted in disgust. "He didn't recognize you, so don't fret about it. And your bag is up in my room, with your wand and clothes. Why don't you go change while I rustle up some breakfast and get rid of Draco."

Hermione nodded and then rushed up the stairs with her cup of tea.

Theo sighed and then pulled at his hair before he unlocked the door and pushed through it. "What the hell do you want at half past seven in the morning, Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy was leaning against the fireplace grinning stupidly. "I wanted to know why the hell you stood me up last night at the pub."

Theo snorted. "I was busy."

Draco lazily nodded his hands in his pockets. "I can see that. Mostly I just saw legs, but she looked rather fetching in your shirt, mate. Who is she?"

Theo sighed and lied easily. "No one you know."

Which was pretty much true. Draco Malfoy wouldn't really know this Hermione Granger.

The blond smirked and stood up straight. "Well, whoever she is, I like her legs. Most girls her size don't have legs that nice or that tan. Reminded me of Granger and her nice pins. Remember her? Pain in the arse but a bloody nice set of legs."

Theo flinched; well he was right on that count. Granger did indeed have nice legs. Draco was still talking.

"-course she didn't have enough hair to be Granger though."

Theo grunted not saying anything. Oh, she did have enough hair actually, he had just braided it into a side braid last night to keep it from tickling his face.

"So, have fun with your little bit of fluff."

Theo rolled his eyes.

"Next time send a damn owl will you?"

At this Theo nodded and said honestly. "It wasn't planned, so I apologize."

Draco snorted and threw floo dust into the fire before he disappeared.

Theo closed off the bloody floo network, something he should have done last night, and then headed back to make some breakfast.

Damn Malfoy and his bloody timing anyways. He was sure Hermione was going to have her guard up now.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
Draco is sure still a part, isn't he? ;)  
Theo looks like the new super man actor in my head, just an FYI. No idea who that actor is but that's who I see when I am writing him. Harry something I think?

Cheers!


	4. Make It Rain

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 ** _Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead._**

 _My beta is Grammarly so all mistakes are mine. My apologies._

 _Music is my muse:  
Song for this chapter: __**Make it Rain, Ed Sheeran**_ _  
Lyrics:_ _ **When the sins of my father weigh down in my soul, and the pain of my mother will not let me go.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter Four  
Make it Rain**

When Theo walked back in the kitchen he was surprised to see Hermione there wearing jeans and a soft pink jumper with her feet bare. She smiled at him tentatively and he raised an eyebrow at her. "You transfigure your suit?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, I have extra clothes in my purse."

Theo knew he looked a bit shocked. "Didn't think it was that big of a purse, love."

She smiled twirling her wand. "Undetectable enlargement charm."

He smirked because it was so typical Granger, of course, she had an enlargement charm on her purse and an extra outfit inside of it.

She blushed and ducked her head. "Um, if you would like to get dressed, I can start on breakfast."

Theo looked down and realized he was shirtless and then shrugged. "Sure, thanks."

He jogged up and tossed on some jeans, not bothering with boxers. As he buttoned his fly he saw his shirt, the one Hermione had been wearing, folded on the dresser. He walked over and picked it up, it was still warm. Bringing it to his nose he realized it still smelled like her. Smiling he pulled it on and went to brush his teeth.

When he came down he found her at the stove, singing to herself in French as she flipped French Toast of all things. "I didn't realize you knew French." He said coming up behind her.

She jumped and whirled around. "Merlin you are stealthy."

He grinned pulling down a pan to fry some sausage. "Like a snake! And you cook like a Muggle."

She sighed and turned back around. "Well, I was raised by them."

Theo snorted and moved away after enchanting the sausage to cook. "Is that where you learned French? Your family?"

She shrugged and said softly. "No, I learned it in primary school. That's Muggle school, I was in a private one until I was eleven."

Theo nodded. "And you took French?"

She nodded. "Among other things, yes. We visited France when I was younger too. Before, well, before the world started falling apart. After the war-" She shivered a little and he saw her wrap an arm around herself as if comforting herself. "Well, after the war, after I finally graduated, I needed a break. I went to France and interned at their Ministry."

Theo watched her as she served breakfast, her face sad again, she was silent. Too silent. "So that's where you went then after Hogwarts? France? I thought you were dating that Weasley fellow?"

She looked up in surprise and nodded. "Yes, we dated for that year, but we broke up the Christmas after graduation. He-" she paused and then said sadly. "He wanted more than I was able to give."

Theo gave a slow nod of understanding and said. "Sex or Marriage?"

Her cheeks flushed and she mumbled. "Both, actually."

Theo dropped it; he knew that the Weasel was married now to some girl from their year. He watched Hermione for a bit, surprised somehow that she was a delicate eater, refined, and still far too quiet.

Finally, he said softly. "You know, I am good at keeping secrets, Hermione." She looked up at him and her eyes broke his heart. "Just tell me, little lioness. Snakes don't talk."

She smiled at him and then said. "Well, they used to talk to Harry."

Theo frowned at her. "Used to?"

She nodded. "He can't speak Parseltongue anymore. It died with Voldemort. It was his talent really, not Harry's."

Theo stayed silent and waited, realizing that she was going to have to decide on her own if she wanted to share her secrets. After a moment she started talking and he sat back in amazement as she told him about erasing her parent's memories, going on the run with her two best friends, breaking into the ministry to steal the Horcrux, how the stupid Weasley boy splinched himself, how they struggled to find food, and stay hidden. He tried to keep his face as neutral as possible. But inside he raged at the injustice, all the pressure she had been put under. She had barely been over age, just eighteen and she had been the brains behind destroying one of the darkest wizards that had ever been seen. He flinched as she talked about what it felt like to wear the Horcrux, and when she got to the point where she had been captured and tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange his hands clenched into fists, his knuckles going white.

She was crying now as she told him how terrified she had been breaking into the Lestrange vault, and he was almost shaking with fear for her, just listening to what she was telling course, he had heard parts of this, but not such an emotional perspective. When she got to the battle he moved and lifted her up setting her down in his lap as she choked it all out through her sobs.

"And then it was over, and I thought things would be normal, but I don't even know what normal is anymore!"

Theo hissed out a breath and held her to him, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"And why did I just tell you all this?" She said on a wail burying her head in his chest.

Theo sighed as he petted her. That was a damn good question. "Because you're brave." He said softly into her hair. "You have more bravery in your little finger than most wizards have in their whole body."

She snorted at this and said sadly. "I never feel brave."

They were quiet for a moment and then Theo said carefully. "How about I even the playing field? Want to hear my secrets, kitty?"

He felt her shudder and then say. "I can be a good listener."

He smiled and then started talking.

 **OoOOoOOOooOOo**

Hermione listened as Theo Nott told her about his childhood. About his mother dying, having to live with his father, who had never been very emotionally stable and who after his wife died had developed a habit of terrorizing his only child.

"If it hadn't been for Tuily I am sure I would have died before I made it to school," Theo said in his deep voice. "She watched out for me, protected me…" He broke off and Hermione looked up going very still at the look on his face, it was deeper than hate, it was pure loathing.

"And that was how he broke me."

She paused and then said softly. "Tuily?"

Theo nodded. "If I stepped a toe out of line, he would torture her and then send her to me broken with his message. I tried hiding her in the kitchen at school, the other elves tried to help me, but she wouldn't take clothes so when my father called she would go back and he would torture her again."

Hermione gasped but kept quiet.

"That's how he got me to 'volunteer' for the mark," he sneered the word his face a picture of disgust.

"He threatened Tuily?" Hermione asked whisper softly.

Theo gave one short nod. "After I came of age, I made Tuily take clothes and I hid her at school, I knew that my days were numbered, I couldn't let her be killed."

Hermione nodded her hand over her mouth in horror.

"She had raised me, I wouldn't have known tenderness, or caring, or love if it hadn't been for her. So when the battle started I evacuated her hiding her here, I had bought this house once I turned seventeen with the money from my own vault." He shuddered and said. "And then I went back, and the battle was raging and I saw my father…" Theo grew quiet and then he said. "He wasn't going after Order members, he was going after students."

Hermione gasped now and whimpered.

"I watched him hex a third-year girl, Gryffindor, and I rushed over and before he could stop me I left with her. I was so stupid; I took her to St. Mungos. I was a death eater; they started hexing me thinking I was there to attack. And I was screaming at them that they needed to help that girl. Finally one of the healers saw her; she was covered in blood and listened to what I was screaming at them. I was hurt too, but I wouldn't leave her. She was going to live but she was disfigured, her little arms covered in scars from the curses my father had used. That's where the Auror's found me. I was sitting next to that girl sobbing."

Hermione reached up and touched his face. "It wasn't your fault, Theo," she said softly.

He looked down at her and his eyes were haunted. "He was my father! I should have stopped him, killed him."

Hermione shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Theo, you tried to help. You saved Tuily, you got that girl to healers."

He shook his head his face dark with regret and Hermione buried her face in his chest holding him close waiting for his breathing to calm down.

When he did she felt him sigh and say. "So, I was scared too, Hermione. You aren't alone."

A few minutes later he stood up putting her back on the stool and they went back to finishing breakfast. Neither saying any more about their own demons for now. A lot had been said today and she knew that she needed time to process all she had learned.

Theodore Nott was not who she had expected him to be.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
Thanks for the follows and favorites and reviews. 


	5. Breaking Point

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _My beta is Grammarly, any and all mistakes are mine. Apologies._

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song:_ _ **Superman, Five For Fighting**_ _  
Lyric of choice:_ _ **It's not easy to be me. Wish that I could cry. Fall upon my knees.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter Five  
Breaking Point  
**

Hermione was tired; she hadn't managed eight hours of sleep in the last week. Walking into her flat and dropping her weekend bag, with its undetectable enlargement charm on the loveseat she sank down and shivered as she looked around her dark and cold flat. She was depressed and exhausted, and she wanted to chat with Theo. She missed him, and that was crazy she knew, but she did. And she had slept with him, the best nights sleep she had ever had as an adult. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and surround her in that peace and safety she had felt that night.

She sat up as she remembered what he had said. _"If you ever need me, just come here…"_

Maybe it was exhaustion, maybe it was the glass of wine she had sipped before leaving Paris on the portkey, maybe it was the strangeness of thinking about him all week. She didn't really know, but without giving it any more internal debating she grabbed floo powered and said very clearly.

"Theodore Nott's parlor, Number six, Canterberry Lane, London."

In a flash, she was gone and stepping out into Theo's cozy parlor.

"Hello?" She said tentatively. "Theo!"

There was a small crash above her and then someone rushing down the stairs, just as she pushed through the kitchen door he made it down.

"Hermione!" He said his eyes wide.

She flushed. "I… I can't sleep."

They stood there for a moment in silence and then he nodded and held out his hand. She took it and followed him upstairs.

 **OooOoooOooO**

Theo's heart was pounding so hard he thought it might break out of his chest. Was she here? Merlin, she was actually here! And she looked exhausted; she had dark circles under her eyes and a slump to her shoulders that he didn't like. He walked her into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. He had been getting ready for bed himself and was just in his bottoms. He reached over and handed her the shirt she had worn the last night she was here.

She took it and then said softly. "Can you, turn around so I can change?"

He nodded and did as she asked. He heard her removing her clothing; she had been in a pretty dress with heels. He wondered where she had come from? When he heard her get into the bed he turned around and smiled as he saw that she had carefully laid her dress out on the armchair by the fire, her shoes sitting neatly next to the chair. But no purse and no wand.

"Hermione, where is your wand, love?"

She looked up and frowned. "Oh, in my purse in my flat."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't leave your wand." He said sternly.

She sighed. "Go and get it for me then if it's that big of a deal. My purse is on the table by the loveseat."

He nodded at her and moved over to the floo. "Number twenty-two, Spruce Street, London."

Theo grabbed her purse and looked around quickly. The room was incredibly bare, depressing really. He shook his head and stepped back in the still burning floo flames dropping another handful of powder and heading back to his room. She was lying in the bed on her side facing the empty side of the bed he would sleep on and breathing in small slow breaths, almost asleep he would guess. He opened her purse and pulled out her wand, shaking his head at the many other things he could see in the bag. Books, clothes, an extra pair of heels, robes, and a few small bags that he knew women usually kept makeup and such in.

He set her purse down on the floor by his fire and put her wand beside his on the bedside table. Then he turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Immediately she sleepily moved towards him so he pulled her into his arms. Allowing her to lay on his chest again, his hand tangling in her hair.

"Paris exhaust you, love?" He whispered into her temple.

She sighed nodded and said. "And I missed you."

He smiled and then shook his head. "Always so direct, my little lioness."

He felt her smile into his chest before she said sleepily. "I was supposed to be an eagle."

Theo waited until he was sure she was asleep and then he said softly. "So was I, love, so was I."

Theo woke up with her twice that night as she had her night terrors. The second time she wasn't able to stop shaking for a long time and he held her to him, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Why don't you take a sleeping potion?" He asked after a bit.

She sighed and shifted rubbing her nose in his chest and making him shiver. "I have control issues." She said her tone wry.

Theo chuckled, yeah, he knew that. "You just need to know someone is watching out for you I bet," he said softly. "You showed up here with no wand, Hermione. That has to mean you trust me."

She let out a small soft snort. "Or that I am a total idiot. Mad Eye would be appalled that I did that."

Theo shook his head and then said. "Or that you are too tired to make wise decisions. You need sleep, Hermione."

She sighed and he felt her stiffen for a moment before she said. "Fine, tomorrow night I will come back and you can force a sleeping drought down my throat."

He grunted shifting her and closing his eyes. "I value my life too much to force you to do anything, Hermione," he said with a smirk.

A few moments later he felt her drift off and he followed her into sleep, very thankful that he functioned on not very much sleep and had a good supply of pucker up potion.

 **OoOOoooOoooOOooOOo**

Hermione looked up as an owl tapped on the window of her little office at the French Embassy house in Diagon Alley. She didn't recognize the owl but it looked rather friendly. She opened the window and handed it a treat from the bowl that she kept on her desk. It hooted at her softly and waited for her to read the note, which meant that she needed to reply.

She unrolled the parchment curiously and then smiled as she read it.

 _Hermione,_

 _Dinner is at six._

 _Tuily wishes to meet you and I am told that I should ask you to dress up because she thinks all witches like an excuse to get pretty for dinner. I will give you all the gold in my vault if you promise to show. I haven't seen her this excited since I got my letter for school._

 _Theo_

Hermione smiled softly as she quickly wrote her reply.

 _Theo,_

 _You can keep your gold. I would adore meeting Tuily and she is right, girls like to get pretty. I will wear my best dress just for her.  
See you tonight,_

 _Hermione_

She had a silly smile on her face the rest of the day and when she had finished her project for the day she rushed home to change and do her hair, grabbing a change of clothes for tomorrow. She hesitated as she fingered her plaid flannel pajamas before she left them behind. She liked wearing Theo's shirt. But she did grab all of her toiletry items and her soaps and such.

At five to six she stepped into the floo and let it whisk her away, a soft smile on her face.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**  
Thank you for the follows and favorites and reviews!  
I hope you all realize how much of a dire situation Hermione's in if she just leaves her wand at home.  
This is not good. She's not thinking clearly and Theo is just as worried as you are, I promise.  
I made up Pucker Up Potion. I can do that, I looked it up and since this is non-cannon I can make up anything I want. ;)

Next chapter is dinner with Tuily!


	6. Heart to Heart

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _My Beta is Grammarly, all mistakes are my fault. I humbly apologize._

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song:_ _ **Firefly, Ed Sheeran  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **Little one, lie with me. Sew your heart to my sleeve.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter Six  
** **Heart to Heart**

Theo was waiting for her, looking very dashing in slacks and a dress shirt.

His eyes swept over her and darkened a bit before he stepped forward and took her hand bringing it to his lips. "You look lovely," he said in perfect French.

She smiled and knew she was blushing. "Thank you, you look dashing yourself."

He grinned at her and tucked her hand into his arm as he led her into a room to the right she hadn't noticed before. It turned out to be a dining room with a beautiful cherry oak table with plush chairs. The room was done in emerald green and a pretty blush rose. The ceiling was enchanted to look like a starry sky and the windows showed a beautiful moonlit garden which she could see had many magical plants and looked well loved.

"Is that your garden?"

He looked over at the window and smiled. "Tuily's garden. I bring her a new plant once a month."

Hermione smiled as she allowed him to help her into her seat. He sat down and poured her wine and then his own. She smiled as she realized there was an extra place setting and that the chair had a large pillow on it.

He smiled and said. "Tuily, she's here."

Hermione turned as a little elf bustled in wearing a pretty flower printed dress with a full skirt and what looked like Muggle children's shoes. She had a beautiful crystal encrusted flower in her hair which was curled to perfection atop her head. After Theo had helped the elf into her seat and tucked her in he bowed to her and then waved his wand towards the kitchen.

Hermione smiled as dishes drifted into the room a moment later with Tuily smiling happily and directed each dish onto the table.

"I hope you are hungry?"

Hermione nodded smiling at Tuily. "Very." She said earnestly.

Theo chuckled and started serving, Tuily first and then Hermione. "She cooked enough for an army so eat as much as you wish." He winked at her and then turned to Tuily. "You look lovely, Tuily. Is that a new flower?"

Tuily tittered and said in her soft squeaky voice. "Oh yes!"

Hermione ducked her head grinning as the elf told Theo all about how she ordered it by owl along with the dress just for tonight. Hermione got the impression that Theo had known that she had done that and he spent a good five minutes complimenting Tuily on her entire outfit. Hermione had to hide her smirk as she raised an eyebrow at him and said. "My dress is new too, Theo. Don't you like it?"

His eyes flashed but he proceeded to make sure he complimented her as well. Although the look on his face was very different as he made a lazy perusal of her mint green lace dress. She flushed and took a large sip of wine. He gave her a rather mocking look as if he knew that he had flustered her. Hermione took a deep breath and turned to reply to Tuily's questions. The little elf wanted to know all about her and Hermione found herself responding back in French, which delighted Tuily.

Theo was quiet really, he mostly sat back with a smile on his face listening to the two of them chatter away. Occasionally he would add a comment, teasing Tuily over something or correcting her when she bragged about him. Eventually though when Tuily started to yawn he called a halt to the conversation and moved to escort Tuily out of the dining room. Hermione watched them with a smile shaking her head as he bent half over in order to give the little elf his arm.

He treated Tuily as if she was his mother, with deep reverence and respect. Hermione had never thought to see a pureblood wizard act this way. Even Ron had never treated house elves as if they were an equal. But, he also had never had such a relationship with an elf she thought feeling slightly guilty for comparing Ron to Theo in such a way. She stood up and started carrying the dishes out of the room. Theo met her with a small smile and with a wave of his wand he lifted the dishes out of her hand and sent them off to the kitchen.

Hermione smiled and moved into the parlor to look for her bags.

"I sent them upstairs," Theo said silently.

She nodded. "I can help with the dishes," she said softly.

He grinned. "I know basic housekeeping spells, Hermione. You go ahead on up and get ready for bed. I left a sleeping drought on the bathroom counter. My bathroom, not the guest one."

She nodded and moved upstairs. Her bag and purse were sitting by his dresser and she smiled as she saw that his shirt was folded on top of the dresser waiting for her. She took it with her bag into the bathroom and changed.

 **OoOOOooOOooO**

Theo came back into the room to find Hermione pulling out a dress and using her wand to unwrinkled it. "You wear Muggle clothes a lot." He said shutting the door behind him.

She looked up and shrugged. "French wizards don't really wear robes. They are all about fashion. My boss provides the clothes and I wear them. I have robes but-" she shrugged.

Theo grinned. "My mother never wore robes either, it was all about designer suits and she dressed up for everything. I remember sitting at breakfast and she was always perfect, from her hair to her shoes."

Hermione held up her dress and he smiled pointing at his wardrobe. "Hang it up."

She gave him a grateful smile and then turned around and stumbled a bit.

He moved forward sweeping her into his arms. "Did you drink the potion, Kitten?"

She nodded and said sleepily. "I forgot how quick the stuff worked."

Theo snorted and pulled her over to the bed, helping her in. "You stay put; I am going to get ready for bed and will be right back."

She nodded yawning and rolled over mumbling to herself.

When Theo came back he crawled into the bed and then sighed as she moved into him. "I never would have thought you were such a cuddly little kitten." He said pulling her into his arms and moving her hair off her face.

She sighed and said in a husky voice. "I didn't think I was, actually."

He smiled down at her but she had her eyes closed so she didn't see the look he gave her. She had just said a lot in that little sentence. "The weasel didn't like to cuddle?"

She let out a small sigh. "I suppose he does with someone else. Lavender doesn't complain."

Theo grunted, ah yes, Lavender, that was the chit he married. He tuned back into her mumblings however when she said a new name.

"I never really liked cuddling with Gaston either honestly."

He stopped twirling one of her curls around his finger and asked carefully. "Who is Gaston?"

She shifted and yawned again. "I dated him for a bit in Paris. He worked in their Embassy."

"Why did you break things off with him?"

"We weren't a good match."

Theo smiled at her simple and concise reply. "What made him a bad match for you?"

A small snort. "He had stinky feet."

Theo snorted and rubbed her scalp. "You broke up with someone because their feet stunk?"

She sighed and then said. "Well, there was also the small problem of me not wanting to sleep with him."

Theo went still. "Why couldn't you be intimate with him, Hermione?"

She shifted and let out a small sigh of disgust. "No, we could be intimate, but I couldn't sleep with him."

Theo grunted holding back his jealousy and focusing on something that had his heart racing a bit. "Like you sleep with me, little kitten?"

She nodded. "Yes, like this, I couldn't do this. Not even with Ron."

Theo's smile was wide and his arm tightened around her as she let out a soft sleepy sigh. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face rather liking the fact that she was able to share something with him that she hadn't with anyone else.

She trusted him, and he didn't delude himself that he deserved that trust, but he was going to take it. Why? Because he was selfish and self-aware enough to admit it.

* * *

Notes:  
Thank you for the love!  
Next Chapter:  
Things get complicated…


	7. Lost In Your Eyes

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _My Beta is Grammarly._

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song:_ _ **Over my Head, The Fray  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **Everyone knows I'm in, over my head…**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter Seven  
Lost in Your Eyes**

Hermione blinked her eyes and cuddled into Theo's warm bare chest. He was snoring again and she was surprised that the sound didn't annoy her. Instead, it was almost comforting. She trailed her hand over his chest and wondered what on earth he did to stay so fit. She remembered that he had been rather athletic in school but he hadn't been as muscular as this. She frowned as she trailed her finger in his chest hair. Actually, she had no idea what he did. Well besides knowing that he didn't work at the ministry. She shifted so she could look at him. His morning scruff looked dark against his jaw and his lips were full. She studied him and felt a bit of envy at his unblemished complexion and long eyelashes. She had to enchant hers to grow like that. His hair was rumpled and he had an arm above his head with the other wrapped around her, holding her to him. She moved so that she could lift an arm up to trace his lips. Soft, they were so soft. Suddenly she felt him shift and just as she realized that another important part of his body was not soft she also saw his eyes open.

So blue, and so full of desire. She let out a soft gasp as his arm tightened around her and then she was lifting up, moving her head towards his. He met her half way and she let out a small breath as his lips met hers. And then he was rolling her under him as his lips lay claim to hers and she was surrounded by him, his scent, his touch, and lost still in his too blue eyes.

Something exploded inside of her when his tongue moved into her mouth and touched hers. It was if she had been electrocuted and desire hit her so heavily she actually let out an immediate moan. And it was answered by him. His hands were now tangled in her hair and his eyes finally drifted shut as he slanted his mouth over hers and taught her things about snogging she had never known.

Her leg snaked around his, holding him to her. He made a grunting sound that reminded her a bit of Crookshanks when he used to pounce on something. She smiled and snaked her hands around his neck, running her hand through his hair and pulling it.

Now he really did growl as he bit her lip and moved to kiss along her jaw and up to her ear. "You're playing with fire, my kitten."

She giggled because honestly, he sounded so tough, but she knew that the minute she told him to stop, he would. She wiggled so that she was closer to him and let out a soft moan as he nibbled at her earlobe.

"I like fire." She said lamely.

There was a snort and then he sucked her earlobe into his mouth and she gasped and arched into him. It was his turn to moan as her pelvis smashed his erection. An erection that seemed to be too large to fit in his pants! Hermione pushed at him and looked down as he moved to kiss down her neck.

"Oh Merlin, Theo." She said a bit desperate as she got a look at him. He was large; it snaked up out of his soft cotton pajama bottoms with a large purple head. She watched him shift and it moved the pants down more and she realized that he was also very thick.

He was still kissing her but he seemed to sense her fear because he sighed. "I won't hurt you, Hermione." He said sucking softly at her neck.

She sighed and turned to look at him, his eyes were still swirling with desire but his face was calm.

"I know you won't Theo, but-" She trailed off as he bent and kissed her neck again and then sighed and pushed off of her. The sight of him had brought a few things home to her, the most important being that they shouldn't be doing this right now.

"You're not ready and I scare you." He finished and when she opened her eyes he had put his erection away and was standing next to the bed breathing a little roughly.

Hermione got out of bed and walked up to him at his nod she ran her hands over his chest and watched him take a deep breath as she did. She smiled as his pants jerked and he slipped out again. "What do you do if that happens in public?" She asked curiously.

He was standing very still and she sensed that he was doing that so as to not scare her. She took advantage of it too. Running her hands over his bare chest and watching as his skin shivered under her touch. "Robes can be very handy." He said with a hint of laughter. "Especially in school."

She jerked her eyes up to him and smirked. "Did this happen a lot in school?"

Theo gave a short nod and then sighed as her fingers danced over his abdomen and closed his eyes on a low hiss.

She paused and then said. "I don't do casual sex, Theo."

Theo snorted because honestly, he knew that. "I know."

She sighed and moved behind him and hugged herself to his broad back her hands settling on his stomach, just above his straining erection. "And I pretty much suck at long term relationships too," she said softly.

She knew he was smirking. "I don't do them at all," Theo said his tone earnest.

She nodded into his back and sighed. "So what do we do?"

Theo took a deep breath and then his hands were settling over hers and he said in his sexy deep voice. "Take separate showers and get ready for work?"

She laughed, because that wasn't what she had expected him to say at all. She wiggled her hands and he released her so she stepped back. "I guess I should shower first then."

He nodded but didn't turn around. "I'll start the kettle boiling."

 **OoOOooOOoOooOOo**

And they settled back into the easy comradely they had shared before. Neither bringing up the snogging. When she showed up every night that week, Theo didn't question it; he just held her in his arms and slept. Because she seemed to be just as much of a balm to his demons as he was to hers. They ate dinner with Tuily, laughed over breakfast, and grew more and more comfortable with each other.

It was easy for Theo to tell that Hermione had lived with men before. It irked him a bit but it was also rather refreshing. She got it, she didn't complain when he did things that drove most women crazy. Sure she would roll her eyes but she didn't nag the crap out of him. She was damn easy to get along with, actually. And little by little she was becoming a big part of his daily life. Nights she wasn't there left him a little itchy, he missed her, and he couldn't sleep.

When she missed dinner Tuily was sad, and Theo didn't like her sad. Now, Tuily would have said that when Hermione wasn't there, Theo was depressed. But Theo would never have admitted to such a thing.

Months passed, and they developed into bit of a routine but in the back of Theo's mind was a rather unsettling thought.

He wanted more and he wasn't sure she was ready for more.

* * *

Notes:  
Thanks for reading.  
Updated 7-17-17


	8. Who Needs Friends?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta._

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song: **Why Can't We Be Friends, Smash Mouth**  
Lyric of choice: **Why can't we be friends?**_

* * *

 **Aftermath  
**

 **Chapter Eight  
** **Who Needs Friends?**

Theo sat in his office watching as Draco paced in front of him. "She wants me to marry her. Dammit, Theo, I can't marry the chit, she's, hell she's not bad to look at but I am not ready for all that would mean."

Draco threw himself down into the chair and glared at his friend. "And why are you fucking smiling, Nott."

Theo grunted and sat up. "You're miserable; do I need another reason to be happy?"

Draco snorted angrily and then said, "No, you're not as sadistic as I am, you're smiling because you got in a good shag with that mystery witch."

Theo sat back and folded his arms feeling a bit of annoyance move over him. "Actually, I haven't shagged her."

Draco sat up suddenly interested. "Really?" He drawled narrowing his eyes on his friend. "You're usually a three shag man. What's going on with this one? And why was she even at your house? You never bring them back to your place."

Theo sighed and punched the bridge of his nose. "She's different." He said simply.

Draco was silent for a moment and then said darkly. "What the hell does that mean? Who is she?"

Theo waved his wand and shut the door and tossed up a silencing charm. Draco's eyebrows went up and he leaned back his face bright with intrigue.

"Who are you trying to shag, Nott?"

Theo ran a hand through his hair and then grimaced. "No plans to shag her, actually."

Draco sat up. "Excuse me?"

Theo shook his head. "I have no plans to shag her. She isn't that kind of witch."

Draco smirked. "Never stopped you before, Nott."

Theo shrugged. "Well trust me, none of my many pick up lines or shag techniques would work on this witch."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What, does she not play for your team, Nott?"

Theo rolled his eyes. "Juvenile, Draco. It's not always about sex."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Who are you and what did you do with Theodore Nott?"

Theo smirked shaking his head and looking at his watch. "I have to go, I have dinner plans."

Draco stood up. "You've had dinner plans for about three months solid, Nott. Who is this chit?"

Theo shrugged and unlocked the door to his office. "No one you will ever meet if I have anything to say about it."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "We will see about that." He said softly before he walked to the fireplace in Nott's office and tossed in floo powder.

"Theodore Nott's Parlor, London."

He smiled as he was whisked away. Nott might have closed off his floo network so that Draco couldn't show up snooping, but he hadn't shut down the link between his office and his townhome. In typical Slytherin fashion, Draco would be exploiting that loophole to try and figure out what the hell was going on with his best mate.

 **OooOOooOOOoOOoO**

Hermione was going to be early, but she didn't care, she only stopped in her flat long enough to grab more clothes and a few books then she threw floo in the fireplace and headed to Theo's. She had a gift for Tuily she had found in a Parisian magazine and she couldn't wait to give it to her tonight and she had her hands full as she stepped out of the fireplace and looked up expecting to see Theo.

"Theo you are never going to believe what I found for Tuily today she is going-" Her words trailed off as she looked up not into Theo's smiling blue eyes but instead into the startled and shocked gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.

He was shaking his head. "No, there is no way," he said softly his voice gruff with shock.

Hermione almost stepped back into the fire, might have fled, except Draco's arm snaked out and grabbed her hauling her forward so that her bag and books and purse dropped out of her hand and hit the floor.

He was searching her face his eyes narrowed. "Shite, Granger. You aged well didn't you?"

She flinched and yanked her arm out of his hand. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

He snorted. "What are you doing here, Granger?"

She hesitated and then decided not to say anything because it was honestly none of his business. "Where is Theo?" She asked instead.

He stepped back and his eyes grew thoughtful, dangerous. "Theo is it? Shouldn't you be calling him Nott? You don't use my first name."

She shook her head and felt a grin pull at her lips. "Why would I?"

He considered her a moment and then he said. "Theo is still at his shop, should be here any moment. How long have you two been shagging?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What makes you think we are shagging?"

Draco smirked. "I saw you standing in his kitchen in his shirt and nothing else."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush and then she said. "I had knickers on you cad."

Draco chuckled. "Green ones, yeah I saw."

She shook her head. "They were black, actually."

Now Draco laughed. "Imagine that Hermione Granger, savior of the world, wears black knickers. That's sexy."

Hermione had finally had enough. "Oh shut up Malfoy. Make yourself at home I am going to go and change."

"No need to change on my account, Granger. I rather like you in that dress."

She snorted and moved into the kitchen. Tuily was there listening to the radio and singing to herself as she cooked. "Tuily, Draco Malfoy is here, I am not sure if he is joining us for dinner."

Tuily looked over and smiled. "Tuily will invite him, Mistress."

Hermione sighed. "Just Hermione is fine Tuily."

There was a snort and she turned to see Draco leaning in the doorway. "I kind of like the idea of you as a mistress, Granger." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Hermione turned and stomped off as she heard Malfoy say. "I would be delighted to stay for dinner Miss. Tuily. And might I say you look particularly fetching in that green dress, is it new?"

She snorted. "Charmer."

 **OoOOooO**

She shoved open the bedroom door to find Theo stripping out of his robes. He turned startled and then smiled at her as he continued to change. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him in his knickers before after all.

"You're early."

Hermione grunted and threw her bag on the bed. "Malfoy is here, he is now staying for dinner, and you need to change the wards so I can just apparate to your bedroom because I never want to step out of the fire and find him in front of me again."

Theo paused and frowned at her. "Done. But what the hell is he doing here?"

Hermione glared at him. "He's your mate, how would I know?"

Theo was pulling off his dress shirt and reaching for his slacks. "Turn around unless you want to see me naked," he said as he unbuckled his belt.

Hermione snorted and turned. "Well unzip me first."

There was a grunt and then she felt his hands pulling down her zipper. She let the dress fall off of her as she pulled on a cashmere jumper and then grabbed her jeans and kicked off her dress.

Theo was buttoning his pants and snorted at how messy she was, reached down to pick the dress off the floor moving to hang it in the closet. She had zipped her jeans and was now sitting on the bed rubbing her feet which were sore from her new heels. Theo walked over and crouched down grabbing her feet and the cream he had bought for her off the table.

"Why do you insist on wearing those damn shoes all day?" He asked with a grin.

She sighed and leaned back closing her eyes as he rubbed her feet. "It's a trick just to get you to rub my feet."

Theo was about to say something when there was a drawl from the doorway.

"Well now, this is cozy."

Hermione's eyes flew open and she hissed. "Do you mind, Malfoy?"

Theo snorted and moved to rub her other foot. "He wasn't taught manners," Theo said his tone angry.

She snorted in disgust. "I might have been naked!"

Draco's smirk widened. "I admit, I was hoping for that."

Theo dropped her foot and stood up his face dangerous, Draco seemed to realize he was pushing his luck so he raised his hands. "Never occurred to me she would be in your room, mate. You did say after all that you weren't shagging her."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and Theo shook his head in annoyance. "What do you want, Malfoy?" He said wearily.

Draco stood up. "Miss Tuily wanted you two to hurry up for dinner and to remind you that you have company, so you should dress up." Draco's eyes were glittering as he looked them over. "So, back to the wardrobe you two, this won't do at all." Then the annoying git slammed the door chuckling.

Hermione fell back on the bed with a loud groan. "I am not putting heels back on!"

Theo chuckled and moved to the closet throwing it open, he had enlarged it two months ago so that Hermione's dresses would fit in it. He pulled out a long dress in soft pink. "Wear this one and go barefoot."

Hermione sat up and then sighed. "I haven't worn it because it's so low cut."

Theo paused and then went to put the dress back but she jumped up and said.

"No! Give it back! I just can't wear a bra is all."

Theo groaned and handed her the dress. "Hermione, you are an evil tease," he said softly.

She shook her head and then said. "Well, seeing as how you aren't shagging me…"

Theo glared at her and then grabbed a clean dress shirt and stripped off his t-shirt watching her eyes widen at his bare chest.

"Now who is the tease?" She said stomping towards the bathroom.

"Well since _YOU_ aren't shagging me!" He said darkly after her.

* * *

 **Notes:**  
Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites.  
Draco is such a prat, right? More from him to come.


	9. Draco

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

My Beta is Grammarly. Cheers.

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song: **Everything Has Changed, Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran**  
Lyric of choice: **I just want to know you better, know you better, know you better now.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter Nine  
Draco**

Theo stomped down the stairs to find Draco in the dining room sipping wine looking out the window at the enchanted garden. "How did you even get in you bastard?" Theo asked as he went over to the wet bar in the corner and poured himself a fire whiskey.

Draco snorted. "Floo in your office you prat. You shouldn't have left me in there."

Theo grunted and then said. "Fair enough."

"So how long has this been going on?"

Theo raised an eyebrow. "How long has what been going on?"

Draco gave him one of his famous bored looks. "Is that how we are going to play it? Play dense?"

Theo smirked and leaned back against the bar lifting his glass to his lips. "Yep."

They both turned as Hermione breezed in and Theo about swallowed his damn tongue. She was a vision in pink with her hair falling about her shoulders in loose soft curls and, damn she looked lush in that dress. Why the fuck had he handed that to her?

She smiled at him and walked over leaning up against him. "I got Tuily a new dress, she is changing."

Theo nodded and worked on swallowing, and when he looked over at Draco the man looked like he had been hit with a jinx. He was staring at Hermione with his mouth open and making a stupid gasping noise. Hermione just ignored him and walked over to pour herself a glass of wine before she walked over and grabbed Theo's wand out of his pocket and conjured up another place setting.

That seemed to snap Draco out of his trance because he said loudly. "You let her use your fucking wand?"

Hermione gave him a bored stare and handed Theo back his wand saying sweetly. "Dear, your friend really has no manners. Yelling in a dining room, honestly. Was he raised by wolves?"

Theo smiled at her and leaned down to brush her hair off her shoulder. "Dragon's I think."

He saw her lips twitch but she managed not to laugh instead she turned around to head back into the kitchen, probably to help Tuily with dinner.

"She used your bloody wand," Draco said, although in a lower tone.

Theo shrugged twirling his wand in his hand and sipping his fire whiskey. "You are ever observant, Malfoy."

Draco threw himself down in a chair in irritation. "What the hell is going on? Did I step into an alternate universe? How do you even know Hermione Granger? I mean we've been friends since infancy and you've never mentioned her. Not once!"

Theo smirked crossing his legs and taking another sip of his whiskey. "I didn't meet her until we were eleven, Draco."

Draco waved his hands and said. "You know what the hell I mean, Nott!'

Theo chuckled into his glass. "We don't share everything about each other, Malfoy."

Draco glared at him. "We don't? Since when?"

Theo paused and then shrugged, okay he had a point they had pretty much spent their whole lives sharing everything with each other. Theo sighed and then said. "Kitten, we have to fill him in or he is going to make our lives miserable."

Draco raised an eyebrow at the 'kitten' just as Hermione said. "Go ahead."

Theo sat down and glared at his best mate. "You don't repeat a fucking thing we tell you tonight."

Draco shrugged unconcernedly. "Who would believe me?"

Theo sighed as the door opened and Hermione stepped in with a casserole dish. "Tuily isn't eating with us; she said she wants to watch her program on the tele."

Draco looked at her in confusion. "The tele?"

Theo sighed. "It's a muggle thing Hermione introduced Tuily too."

Hermione grinned and sat down the dish. "Cottage pie."

Theo walked over to hold out her chair and glared at Draco who stood up hastily looking a bit embarrassed. "Right, sorry."

Theo shook his head as Hermione sat down and smiled at him. "I forgot the bread."

He nodded and waved his wand, when the bread floated in he set it down on the table and sat down nodding at Draco who was sitting again and looking at them curiously.

"So? When did this happen?" Draco asked gesturing between the two of them.

Hermione sighed. "We met again a little over three months ago. The day before the morning you walked in on me, actually."

Draco frowned at them as Theo platted him up a portion of the cottage pie. "And what are you two? Dating?"

Hermione frowned. "Theo doesn't date." She said simply giving Draco an innocent look.

Theo chuckled and then said. "And either does Hermione, apparently." Hermione nodded and smiled at him.

"So then what the hell are you two doing?" Draco said in confusion.

Hermione paused thinking for a moment and then said sweetly. "Sleeping."

Draco went a little red. "So you're just shagging?"

Theo shook his head, greatly enjoying his mates confusion. "There is more than one definition for sleeping mate."

Draco snorted pointing his fork at Hermione. "Oh no, I refuse to believe you can sleep next to a witch that hot and not shag her."

Theo rolled his eyes as Hermione let out a small snort of a laugh and then shrugged. "Well, he can, because we have not shagged."

Draco shook his head. "You're gay. I always knew it."

Theo looked at the ceiling praying for patience. "Malfoy, it is possible for two people to have a relationship without shagging each other."

Draco snorted while Hermione smiled. "I managed it for seven years at school you know."

Theo looked up and said. "Yeah but you shagged the Weasel eventually."

Draco grunted. "Well, then seven years from now you might have hope, Nott. Until then, Granger, I will shag you right now, just say the word."

Hermione looked to be the one praying for patience now, while Theo contemplating hexing his best mate.

"You are not shagging her," Theo said angrily.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him in a challenge so Theo glared at her now. "Don't even go there Hermione, if I scare you in bed this prat will terrify you. He likes it rough."

Hermione flushed and looked over at a grinning Malfoy. "I do actually. Ever wanted to be tied up, Granger?"

She sputtered on her wine and then said primly. "Not by you, Malfoy."

Draco rubbed his hands in glee looking at Theo. "Now this has promise, she didn't say she didn't like it, just that she wouldn't do it with me. Cheers, Nott."

Theo groaned and closed his eyes knowing exactly what Malfoy was up to, and fuck him it was working too. An image of Hermione tied to his bed naked was now dancing behind his eyes and he was very close to embarrassing himself.

He threw his napkin over his lap and said in a deadly voice. "Malfoy, shut up."

Draco chortled as Hermione seemed a bit taken aback, her face thoughtful. "Hmm, he has a point though. It's not that I would be against that, I just wouldn't bloody do it with him."

Draco looked intrigued. "What would you do with me, Granger?"

She shrugged and looked him straight in the eyes. "Right now the list is speak to you civilly in Theo's home and share dinner with you, but you're pushing even that from happening."

Theo smirked and then raised his glass at her. "No need to be civil on my count, kitten. I didn't invite him over tonight so he is interrupting our time, tell him off."

Draco continued to eat his face incredulous. "You two sure as hell act like a couple. What am I missing?"

Hermione said sweetly. "The ability to form a lasting relationship with the opposite sex and not have it based on lust?"

Theo saluted her. "I do lust for you though so that's hardly fair."

Hermione considered that and then said. "True enough, you're very shaggable."

Draco shook his head. "So you both wish to shag each other?"

Theo paused looking at Hermione who tilted her head and then in her madenly direct way said. "Well, of course, he's bloody gorgeous and I've seen him naked. Who wouldn't' wish to shag him."

Draco nodded his face expressionless. "And you are not shagging him because?"

Theo waited, curious to hear this answer himself.

Hermione flushed and then said softly. "He hasn't offered, I like sleeping with him and that would complicate things, and well, I don't just shag people without there being a commitment of some kind."

Theo let out his breath and then frowned picking his fork back up.

Draco was studying Hermione before he said. "Well, he doesn't do commitment."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I realize that hence no shagging."

Draco looked over at Theo. "Sorry mate. We can go trolling for pussy this weekend."

Hermione went a bit red and then said. "Actually Theo, Draco is right, you don't need to be not, well dating how you feel comfortable just because we are in this friendship."

Theo gave her a long look and then said. "I know. When you date, I will."

Hermione frowned at him. "But I don't want to date."

He grinned. "Either do I?"

Draco interrupted. "Shagging is not dating."

Theo grunted. "Shut up, Malfoy."

Hermione just ate her food.

Draco, however, wasn't silent for long. "Okay, I can understand why she isn't shagging you. But, why the hell are you not shagging her, Nott?"

Hermione looked up to see Theo glowering at his dinner growling. "Malfoy, I swear…"

But Draco didn't shut his mouth, instead, he said sternly leaning back. "No, no, this has to be discussed because I am deeply concerned about your state of mind. She's bloody gorgeous, legs for days, nice tits, what the hell is going on with you?"

Hermione set down her fork and leaned her head on her hand smirking at Theo. "Actually, Theo. I am curious about this too. You haven't touched me sexually since that morning we kissed three months ago."

Theo tossed down his fork looking annoyed. "You mean the morning you told me that you don't shag for kicks and that you also don't do relationships?"

Hermione felt her heart hitch a little and then sat up nodding. "Well, yes."

Theo gave her a long look and then crossed his arms. "Kitten, I would lock you in my room and shag you for a week if you gave me any indication you might be willing. You have not, however, so I don't."

Draco huffed. "Pussy."

Hermione glared at him. "Actually, Malfoy, it's called being a gentleman."

Draco rolled his eyes continuing to eat his supper. "Like I said, Nott's a pussy and you're apparently frigid."

Hermione flinched as Theo looked over at Draco his face scary to behold.

"Malfoy, you-"

Draco waved him off. "Oh calm down it was a compliment. She could use her charms against you but she's not."

Hermione gasped at him. "Who needs insults with compliments like yours?"

Theo grunted and then said. "You're not frigid Hermione."

She shrugged going a bit pale. "I am pretty sure I am actually." But she said it under her breath.

Theo's raised eyebrows told her that he had heard her but Draco was busy mumbling something about how much he disrespected Theo for not jumping her bones.

"Honestly Malfoy is everything about sex with you?" Hermione asked.

Theo and Draco both said at the same time. "Yes."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Yep, it's all about sex... Oh, Draco.


	10. Draco Strikes Again

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta, just saying._

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song: **Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol**  
Lyric of choice: **If I lie here, If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

* * *

 _ **Aftermath**_

 **Chapter Ten**  
 **Draco Strikes Again.**

Hermione went up to change after doing the dishes while Draco and Theo smoked cigars.

Her mind was racing a bit as she hung her dress back up. She put on one of Theo's shirts and moved to wash her face and brush her teeth. She was able to go without the sleeping droughts most nights now, but she wasn't sure tonight was going to be one of those nights.

She hadn't actually realized how much she wanted to shag Theo until Draco had spent an entire super quizzing her about it! It was, startling, actually. She shivered a bit and moved over to the bed, climbing in and cuddling down. When had he become such a fantasy? She supposed if she was honest she had wanted him all along, it just wasn't something she had acknowledged. She shifted and grabbed his pillow, holding it to her.

Theo was so easy to be around, without the awkwardness that had been present with Ron and Harry thanks to puberty and trying to not die all the time. There was no angst, no threats, nothing to worry about. She simply trusted that he would be here tomorrow like he had been yesterday, and that was a bit selfish if she wasn't in a relationship with him, come to think of it.

Draco had spent the second half of super trying to convince Theo to go out with him Friday night. What had he enchantingly called it? Trolling for pussy? Yes, that was it. She rolled over and punched Theo's pillow. As Draco pointed out, Theo wasn't going to get any pussy from her. And he wasn't, and he hadn't seemed upset about that. Theo seemed perfectly happy with this friendship, as odd as it was. She sighed as she thought that over, and that hurt a bit. Yes, she knew he was attracted to her, but not enough to change his no 'dating' rule. He had told her a few weeks into this friendship that he had a strict three shag rule. He never slept with a woman more than three times. He never saw them more than three times even. He really didn't date.

Hermione had tried to date, it wasn't that she was against it, she just wasn't any good at it and it was heartbreaking to be constantly faced with her own failure. She would date someone for a time, they would be ready for the relationship to evolve and she wouldn't be able to give them what they needed. Intimacy was more than just sex. She couldn't do it. She frowned as she sat up in disgust. Well, she apparently could do it, but only with Theo. She threw the covers off and stomped over to the bathroom where Theo kept the sleeping droughts. There was no way she would be able to sleep tonight without one so she was just giving up. She had a hellish three days ahead of her, she needed rest and she was in Paris this weekend, without Theo to hold her, so she would not be sleeping then.

She sighed and downed the potion because whatever this was, there was one fact that she couldn't ignore. Without Theo watching over her, Hermione Granger didn't get a wink of sleep anymore.

 **OoOOOoOOooO**

Theo sat in the back garden and smoked his cigar watching the plants around them.

Draco sighed. "You're in fucking deep, Theo."

Theo shrugged. "I know," he said calmly.

Draco grunted and sat down in the chair next to him. "Why not just tell her that you want a bloody relationship, you seem to be already in a pretty good one."

Theo snorted. "She'd run."

Draco was quiet for a minute. "I know your issues with love, but how the hell did she get so fucked up?"

Theo shrugged not looking at his friend. "Not really my story to tell, mate."

Draco sighed staring at his cigar. "Well, I hope to hell you two figure this shite out, because between her brains and yours I can't think of two smarter idiots."

Theo had to smirk at that. "Imagine the smart little Ravenclaw babies we would make."

He heard Draco groan in disgust. "That's just sick, Nott. They better be fucking Slytherin or I won't be the godfather."

Theo leaned back his eyes accessing. "You honestly think she'd let you be the godfather to our children? Please, it will probably be Potter."

Draco snorted. "Speaking of Pottey, what does he think of this situation?"

Theo gave him an exasperated look. "Pottey? How old are you?"

Draco smirked. "Stop dodging the question."

"No idea, she's never said she has told him. I haven't spoken to him since school," Theo said honestly.

"What about the Weasel, why isn't she married to him?"

Theo snorted. "She said they were an awful couple."

Draco chuckled. "Well, yes, they were, but still-"

Theo shrugged. "He's married, mate. To that Brown girl from their house."

Draco was quiet for a moment and then said. "You do realize that you just talked about procreating with a mudblood and you haven't even shagged her, right?"

Theo went very still and then said. "Shite."

Draco grinned. "Indeed."

And then Theo sat up and said darkly. "And don't fucking call her that Malfoy or we will duel!"

Draco chuckled and said softly. "Indeed."

 **OoOOOooOOooO**

Theo stumbled into the room a little tipsy. He had needed a few shots after that gem of a conversation with Draco and now as he saw Hermione hugging his pillow the covers kicked off and her sweet leg draped on his side of the bed with her ass hanging out of his shirt he needed a bloody cold shower!

He was met with an empty bottle of sleeping drought as he stripped and he sighed. Damn, she had done so well the last few weeks. Now he felt guilty for not coming to bed sooner. He raked a hand through his hair and shook his head in disgust. This was killing him. He was fucking in love with Hermione Granger. There was no other explanation, Draco was right, he was in deep. Fuck! He was hard for a muggle born. This was deep shite.

That night as he took her into his arms he felt a piece of him break away a little. She was as broken as him when you thought about it. How the bloody hell was he supposed to help her overcome her demons when his were just as dangerous. The bottom line was this was going to take him down, and he wasn't sure he was strong enough to come out on the other side of this.

 **OoOoO**

Hermione woke with a start and looked around. Theo wasn't in bed, which was not so odd anymore; he usually got up before her to get in the shower first because she took so long in the bathroom in the morning. He would always make tea and breakfast and be waiting for her in his robes when she finally rushed down all dolled up. While she had learned a lot since school on how to be 'girly' it still took her a bit of time to accomplish the polished look she now portrayed. She was careful with her hair today and dressed in a cap sleeved boat necked linen dress of pale yellow. The Ambassador was hosting a delegation of Wizards from some Middle Eastern country and she wanted to make sure she looked professional but not too pretty. She wore kitten heels and put her hair up, her makeup was subtle.

When she got down to the kitchen Theo was in his robes sitting at the bar reading the Prophet. He looked up at her as she rushed in a raised an eyebrow.

"What's with the schoolmarm hairdo?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and grabbed an apple sticking it in her purse. "Some wizards are coming from the Middle East. They make me uncomfortable."

Theo folded his paper giving her his full attention. "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, they are a bit of a throw back, Theo. Muggle women can't even drive in their country or hold jobs, witches aren't treated much better. They just make me itch to smack them upside the head and they always stare at me as if I am something to eat."

He grinned. "So you dressed like a lemon?"

She looked down at her yellow dress and smirked. "Yes!"

He laughed softly and pulled her over sweeping his hand down her neck. "If they bother you just tell them that your Death Eater wizard will curse them."

She frowned leaning into him to look up at him. "Theo! Don't say that. You are not a Death Eater."

He shrugged setting her away from him and handing her his tea standing up. "I was, kitten. I have to head in early."

Hermione sipped his tea; they liked theirs the same way so often stole each other's cuppa. "I forget, about you being a Death Eater you know."

Theo looked up from grabbing his briefcase. "You shouldn't, Hermione. No one else has and no one is going to be very supportive of someone like you hanging out with someone like me. See you for dinner, I told Tuily we were going to have take out, she requested pizza."

 **OoOOoO**

Hermione frowned at him as he walked out. What had he meant by that? That no one else had forgotten he was a Death Eater? And did he actually think she gave a damn what anyone else thought about them hanging out? She sat down staring at the counter not really seeing it. Bacon and toast were on a plate in front of her and she nibbled at it absently as she tried to figure out what he had been implying.

Theo didn't really say things without thinking them over carefully. He was very precise that way. So she knew that there had indeed been a reason behind his comment this morning. It wasn't off the cuff. And he had also been dead serious that she could use his reputation if she needed to in order to scare off the wizards today. And that bothered her, greatly. Not because she thought that he thought she couldn't handle the men herself, she knew he knew she could. No, it was that he seemed to think that everyone thought he was capable of acting like- well- like a Death Eater. She knew he probably could be very scary, she had taken all advanced classes with him in school and she knew he was quick witted and deadly in a duel. But, he was so calm, so rational. To push him to that point you would have to threaten someone he cared for deeply. Before this morning she would have thought that just meant Tuily, but now, what he said implied that also included her.

She sat there for a long time pondering this before she jumped when the grandfather clock chimed the time, bloody hell, she was going to be late!

* * *

 **Notes:**  
Thanks for the new favorites and followers. This story is my baby (still) and when I get a notification about it I do a happy dance.


	11. From Bad to Worse

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _Grammarly is my beta, all mistakes are my fault._

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song: **Take Me To Church, Hozier**  
Lyric of choice: **That's a fine looking high horse. What you've got in the stables?**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter Eleven**  
 **From Bad to Worse.**

Theo was having a shite day. The shipment of rare plants from Asia had been damaged, one of his shop witches had just told him she would be getting married and taking two months off, and he was worried about Hermione. He had looked into who was visiting his cousin today and it had left him antsy. There was a Sultan there who had a nasty habit of kidnapping witches and throwing them in his harem.

Finally giving up on getting anything done Theo walked out to put his manager in charge and took off his robes to go for a walk. He found himself in front of the French Ambassador's house frowning wondering if he should just go in, he did have an open invitation after all. Suddenly the door opened and Hermione rushed out looking upset. He caught her and pulled her against him.

She looked up and seemed to deflate as she saw him, she melted into his arms and he heard her taking small deep breaths.

"Kitten?" He asked curiously trying to control his worry.

She shook her head. "Sorry, I just needed some air. He was such a total wanker and grabbed me-"

Theo cut her off. "Who did?"

She hissed. "That stupid Sultan whatever his name is. He just won't back down this time and it's irritating me so much I was worried I might actually hex him."

Theo nodded understanding and then grinned. "Come on, I have an open invitation to visit my dear cousin. I think I will do that today."

Hermione looked up at him her eyes going wide. "Theo," she said warningly.

He smirked again. "Do you know what I like the best about you, kitten?" He asked as he pulled her to his side and walked her up the steps.

She said softly. "I am afraid to ask."

Theo chuckled and leaned down to whisper to her. "You know exactly what I am capable of, yet never ask me to fight dirty for you."

She shook her head her eyes going weary. "I don't need-"

His eyes flashed and he said. "Oh I know you don't, but maybe I need to."

Before Hermione could respond Theo looked up as someone said. "Theodore, what are you doing here?"

Theo pulled Hermione tighter into his side, locking his hand around her slim waist.

"Hello Oliver, I am visiting my witch."

He watched his cousin frown and then smile. "Well, Hermione you never mentioned, how extraordinary."

Theo tried not to roll his eyes at his pompous older cousin. "I understand you have a delegation here from Saudi Arabia today?"

Oliver grimaced a bit and then nodded. "Yes, do come in, I will have them set you a place for lunch."

Theo's smile was wide but not friendly. "Next to Hermione, if you please."

Oliver's eyes went wide in understanding and then turned a bit weary. "Of course, Hermione why don't you introduce Theo around, I just need a moment."

Theo watched the man rush away and turned to Hermione curiously. She was shaking her head looking a bit annoyed and at his raised eyebrow she shrugged and said in a whisper. "He's off to take a calming drought."

Theo chuckled and let her pull away although staying close to her side and rolling up his sleeves. She looked down and let out a little gasp. Seeing what she was looking at he gave her a grim nod. "It darkens when I am angry, Hermione."

Her eyes flashed up to his and her mouth parted before she nodded and turned. He followed her his eyes taking her in. She was still flushed and her hair was falling out of its sturdy French twist. He would bet all the gold in his vault that Hermione hadn't been running out of the Embassy over just being grabbed. He came up behind her as she quietly spoke to an elf and saw a scratch on her neck, it was welting up.

His dark mark burned and he hissed. "Hermione, your neck is scratched."

She put her hand up over the scratch and whirled around her eyes going wide and then closing as her face flushed red. "He, well, he-"

Theo didn't let her finish. "Go fix it, and your hair. Then come back here and point him out."

Her eyes flew open in horror. "Theo, you can't hurt him, he is a prince or something."

Theo snorted. "Hermione, I won't need to hurt him, just trust me."

She bit her lip and he watched tears pool in her eyes.

Theo stepped forward and put his hand on her cheek. "Kitten, he won't touch you again. Go, I don't want him to see you like this. You could settle this yourself but it's my turn, okay?"

She nodded and then rushed off.

He turned to the elf who was watching him wide eyed. "You going to help me?" He asked darkly in French.

The elf nodded and the smile that went across its face was frightening. "Oh yes, mister, Hip will help you."

Theo nodded and bent down. "Good, let's talk about how we are going to make this man very uncomfortable for the next few hours."

Hermione washed her face and let cold water pour over her wrists as she took deep calming breaths. She couldn't believe that that awful wizard had accosted her like that in the hall. And then to run into Theo right afterward and he was so angry, she had never seen his mark that dark. She shivered and looked up waving her wand to fix her hair and biting her lip. She needed to go back but she was still pretty upset. The stupid prince of whatever had frightened her greatly. If it hadn't been for Hip showing up and distracting him so that she could rush off she wasn't sure what would have happened. Her wand had been on her desk!

She gripped it now and decided that she would not let go of it the rest of the day. And if that total bastard did that to her again she would be hexing him, screw the repercussions. What was the point of being a war hero and having two best friends as Aurors if she couldn't hex a wizard who couldn't keep his hands to himself Finally finding her courage she held up her head and wand in hand walked back out and right into Hip who was waiting anxiously.

"We is ready, miss." Hip said in his squeaky voice.

Hermione nodded and smiled at the elf. "Thank you so much, Hip."

The elf nodded and rushed off down the hall. Hermione took a deep breath and followed smiling at the men waiting for her as she made it into the sitting room. "Gentleman."

The wizards looked up and she suppressed a shiver as the Sultan gave her a long cool look. She turned as Theo walked in with Oliver beside him and smiled in relief. Theo was in deep conversation with his cousin in French but turned to give her a long look before he nodded and walked up kissing her on the cheek gently.

"Hello, love," he said in his most seductive voice.

Hermione felt her knees buckle a bit and her breath rushed out of her as she gazed at him. "Theo," she said softly.

When she was finally able to tear her gaze away from his intense blue one it was to find Oliver handling the introductions. She went very still as he introduced Theo as his cousin, and her intended. Her eyes flew back to Theo who was smiling, it should look benign, he did have a relaxed posture, but he managed to look utterly dangerous as he gazed at the wizards in front of him and when she glanced down she saw that his dark mark was blazing on his arm.

She let out a small gasp and moved closer to him, wanting to calm him somehow she wrapped her arms around his waist. His hand settled on the back of her neck, caressing her softly. The men were asking him questions in French rapidly. He raised his arm in a gesture as he spoke and she saw the moment that they saw the dark mark on his forearm.

Their eyes widened and one of them paled. "That is the mark, is it not?" One said staring at it.

Theo looked at the man coolly. "Excuse me?"

The man pointed. "The mark, his mark, you were in the war?"

Theo's smile was evil, it even made Hermione shiver. "I was," Theo said simply.

The man considered him and then the Sultan said curiously. "So, she is pure then?" And then his eyes turned to Hermione and they went dark with lust.

Hermione stiffened but her eyes flew to Theo, his body was almost shivering with his anger, the dark mark was a crest now, raised on his skin. She didn't understand what had made him so upset.

Oliver seemed to realize that there might indeed be violence in his parlor and cleared his throat saying. "I am sure you will find that blood status is no longer the issue it once was-"

Theo's voice was growly. "Oh, that wasn't what he meant, cousin."

The Sultan was considering him his face impassive but his eyes flashed with malice.

Oliver let out a deep sigh and Hermione felt almost faint as Hip bustled in saying. "Lunch is served."

She sagged in relief as everyone turned to head to the table. But she frowned as Theo took a long deep breath. "Of course that is what he meant, Theo." She said softly. "He's a pureblood too, he is wondering why you don't know I am not a pureblood."

Theo looked down at her his eyes narrowed. "No, kitten. That wasn't what he meant at all."

She shivered. "I don't understand."

Theo sighed and kissed her forehead. "And that is why he is alive right now."

She hit him but frowned because she wasn't sure he was joking. He just put his hand on her back and moved her forward. "Do not leave my side, kitten."

She nodded feeling herself shiver as he touched her, something had changed here today with her and Theo, she wasn't sure how to define it but she could sense it and it made her a bit jumpy with anticipation.

Theo sat at the table and watched the fucking sultan stare at Hermione as if she was his favorite wet dream. Bloody hell he wanted to kill the cunt, and he hadn't wanted to kill anyone since he was a boy and he had learned to hate his father.

He needed backup here though, this was not good, the man was far too obsessive over Hermione. He took the parchment and quill from the elf and quickly wrote off a note and duplicated it. He addressed them and then handed them to Hip who looked at them and nodded his eyes going wide with fright.

Theo nodded at him. "Deliver them yourself; we don't have time for an owl."

The elf nodded and disappeared.

Hermione leaned forward. "What was that about?" She asked curiously.

Theo gazed at her his eyes dark with his restrained fury. "Just playing my ace, kitten."

She shook her head at him but smiled slightly. "Slytherins and their scheming."

He grinned and reached forward to tilt her face towards his, his thumb grazing her lips. "You have no idea, kitten. And we are very possessive, snakes."

She shook her head but flushed before she pulled away to respond to the sultan wanker who was asking her a question. This was going to be a very long afternoon, she thought already knackered.

* * *

 **Notes:**  
Please read and review! Who do you think Theo sent the notes to?


	12. Theo's Ace

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _My Beta is still Grammarly. Cheers._

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song: **Calling All Angels, Train**  
Lyric of choice: **When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter Twelve  
Theo's Ace.**

Theo sat at the table and watched the fucking sultan stare at Hermione as if she was his favorite wet dream. Bloody hell he wanted to kill the cunt, and he hadn't wanted to kill anyone since he was a boy and he had learned to hate his father. But he was breaking bread with the bastard and it would be bad form to avada him at the table. Not to mention he would end up in Azkaban. However, the arse was in for a surprise if he followed through with the plans he currently had in motion. No one fucked with Hermione Jean Granger and came out on the other side a winner. She was everyone's sweetheart, and this bastard planned to try and kidnap her.

Theo reached over and grabbed her hand, making sure the Sultan saw him kiss her knuckles and wink at her, she blushed and ducked her head but didn't take her hand away. Theo sat back and looked at his cousin who was giving him a knowing smirk. Theo gave a slight nod and then a small shrug.

His cousin shook his head and said softly. "She is a muggle born."

Theo gave him a dark look and said slowly. "And?"

Oliver's smile was wide. "And I am very happy to see that you take after your mother and not your father, Theodore."

Theo nodded at the man, silently thanking him for his support and sighing as Hermione had to take her hand back in order to pour herself more water and respond to another question. She talked with her hands, it was usually something he found adorable, but right now it was annoying him. Every time she gestured it pulled her yellow dress across her breasts, and he knew that was why the Sultan was staring at her.

Silently, he started plotting a slow and torturous death for the wanker.

 **OoOOooOOoO**

Hermione shifted deeply uncomfortable by the Sultan's gaze. He wasn't even trying to hide his lustful thoughts now. She reached over and grabbed Theo's hand as she tried to answer his inquiries about a wizarding law as simply as she could, so as not to draw him into a debate or encourage him to ask more questions. She didn't understand what was going on here, but for some reason, Theo's interest in her seemed to have intensified this man's interest in her. It made no bloody sense! And she hated when she couldn't make sense of something.

They adjourned to the smoking room and Hermione sat with Theo as the conversation ebbed and flowed. And still, the stupid Sultan kept looking at her, speaking to his aide in his own language.

Hip appeared suddenly bowing. "Master Oliver, may I present Mr. Blaise Zabini and Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Harry Potter."

Hermione looked up in shock and then over at Oliver who was smiling as if he had expected these guests all along when she knew very well that he hadn't been expecting any guests. And what on earth was Harry doing with Malfoy? Blaise Zabini was his partner and a fellow Auror, but she knew Harry hadn't' seen Draco since school. Her eyes flew to Theo who was standing her up, pulling her into his side to move over to the new wizards entering the room.

Harry's eyes narrowed on her and she could tell he was upset but he walked right over shaking Theo's hand and saying. "Theo, good to see you."

Theo gave him a slow nod and then said softly. "Thanks for coming, Potter."

Hermione gasped. "This is your ace?"

Theo shrugged. "One of them, kitten."

Harry stiffened at the endearment but he was busy greeting the Ambassador and the delegation from Saudi Arabia. The Sultan looked deeply impressed over Harry and Hermione let out a small sigh, thankful the man had shifted his attention from her finally.

Zabini was speaking with Theo although she couldn't make out what they were saying while Draco Malfoy, whom she knew had business interests in this part of the world was now speaking to the Sultan. She gasped as she heard him talking, Draco knew Arabic?

Oliver had moved off to have Hip pour everyone whiskey and Hermione watched as the new wizards took glasses and sat down. Malfoy closest to the foreign wizards, Zabini closes to the door and Harry on the other side of her his eyes watching Theo's thumb moving on her hand.

"How long?" Harry asked his voice hard.

Hermione looked up startled to meet Harry's hurt green eyes. "What?"

He gestured discreetly at her and Theo's hands. "How long, Mione'?"

She sighed. "Since the remembrance ceremony, but it's not what-"

Harry cut her off and said in a rough whisper."Bloody hell it's not. Malfoy told me, you sleep with him!"

Hermione went a bit pale and Theo said quietly. "Potter, let's deal with this threat and then we can discuss this, yeah?"

Hermione gasped. "Threat?"

Potter nodded. "Yes, the bastard kidnaps witches for his harem. You're next."

Hermione shivered but said slowly. "You can't know that?"

Theo grunted and said softly. "Hip overheard him, Hermione. He was planning on just raping you and selling you, but now his interests have shifted to keeping you."

Hermione gasped in outrage and she reached for her wand which was in Theo's pocket, he had taken it from her after dinner and now she knew why. "Give me my wand!" She hissed.

Theo grunted and grabbed her hands putting them in his lap and saying to Potter. "Now do you see why you are here?"

Potter snorted. "Who is going to keep me from hexing him?"

Zabini looked up a lazy smile on his face. "Me, Potter."

Potter laughed. "Fair enough, but who keeps Nott from killing him."

Zabini shrugged. "Draco, he actually needs the bastard alive as his company does business with him."

Potter snorted and leaned back saying softly. "Figures."

Zabini raised his glass in a salute and sat back, clearly wanting to see what would happen.

Hermione felt like her head was spinning.

Draco's presence seemed to calm things down. For one, the sultan stopped whispering to his aide, probably because Draco could understand him. Harry also was a lovely distraction, all the wizards wanted to speak with him. Theo kept a hold of her hand for the rest of the meeting, which was distracting as Hermione was trying to pay attention so that she could make notes after this was over.

Finally the meeting was over and she stood up to help Oliver see off his guests, or rather the Arab ones. She slumped in exhaustion when they shut the door on them and turned to give Oliver a long look. "What on earth happened?" She asked wearily.

Oliver sighed. "Hip overheard some things that we found concerning."

She nodded. "Well, yes, I was told that, but why was he so interested in me?"

Oliver flushed slightly and then said. "Well- hmm- you're rather fetching."

Hermione waved her hand in irritation. "Not that fetching."

Theo cleared his throat and she turned to see him frowning at her slightly although his eyes were laughing. "I could argue that point, kitten."

Harry moved into the hall and snorted. "So will someone please inform me what the hell is going on?"

Oliver smiled and waved his hand. "Hermione, you have the rest of the day off."

Hermione looked over at him. "Oh, but-"

Theo spoke over her. "Thanks, Oliver. We will head out now." Then he turned to Hermione. "Hip has your things."

Hermione looked down to see that Hip did indeed have her purse and coat. "Oh, thank you Hip."

Hip smiled happily . "You is welcome, Miss, Hip was happy to help Miss."

Hermione sighed and looked at Theo. "Home then?"

Harry said very loudly. "Home?"

Hermione flinched as Draco chuckled, Theo flushed, and Zabini raised an eyebrow.

"Drinks I think." Draco said still chuckling.

Zabini nodded. "I think that's wise until we know they've made it to their portkey."

Theo nodded and pulled down his shirt sleeves covering his mark which Hermione noted was still a bit darker than normal.

Harry's eyes flashed to it and he frowned. "Your lot don't usually show that off," he said in a rather gruff tone.

Theo shrugged grabbing Hermione's coat to help her into it. "Sometimes it comes in handy." Harry frowned and Theo explained. "Well, as a tool to show that I am morally bankrupt, so it would probably be unwise to fuck with me."

Hermione turned around angrily. "You are not morally bankrupt Theodore Henri Spencer Nott."

Zabini whistled. "Whoo, full name and all. Come on Theo; let's go before she finds a stick to rap your knuckles with."

Draco nodded and then said. "Come on Potter, I will buy you a drink; those idiots think we are friends now and approved a contract I had been negotiating with them on for months."

Hermione smirked as Harry looked at Draco annoyance pouring off of him. "I will be happy to disabuse them of that notion."

* * *

 **Notes:**

Thank you for the reviews! They fill my soul with happiness. If you do not already you can follow me on Instagram: Crystaljeanred

Up Next:  
Those pesky wizards don't fade into the night...


	13. The Arab's Play

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _Grammarly is my beta. This story was updated 7-17 if you still find errors, please let me know. Thank you. :)_

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song: **Love Runs Out, OneRepublic**  
Lyric of choice: **I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter Thirteen  
The Arab's Play**

They ended up at the Leaky Cauldron sipping on fire whiskey and in Hermione's case a butter beer.

Harry waited until the drinks were on the table before he demanded answers. "Mione', start talking?"

She sighed. "Theo and I are good friends."

Draco snorted and Zabini laughed.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Good friends, who live together?"

Hermione flushed and looked at Theo who just smirked at her as if saying, 'your friend, your problem'. "Well, yes we do stay together rather a lot. Or rather I stay with Theo a lot."

Harry she noticed had a tick around his left eye; clearly, he was not amused by her lack of an explanation.

She sighed and said truthfully. "We really are friends Harry. I am not shagging him."

Draco raised his fire whiskey. "Ask her where she sleeps."

Hermione shot him a dirty look. "You are foul Malfoy."

He just shrugged unconcernedly. "I could have said so much more, Granger. You should be nicer to me."

Harry looked between the two of them his face incredulous. "Are you friends with him too?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not that I am aware of."

Draco put a hand to his chest. "Wounded, she wounded me deeply Nott."

Zabini chortled and then said. "I haven't seen her since school and Nott's been missing in action for months so don't look at me with that face, Potter. I learned about this when you did."

Hermione gaffed at the obvious guy code on display here. Zabini worked with Potter as his current partner, so he was letting Potter know he hadn't kept a secret from him.

"Honestly, you are making this into a bigger deal-"

Draco cut her off. "I can't believe I am about to say this, Granger, but Potter here has a right to be annoyed. I felt the same way with Nott last night when I found you stepping into his living room like you lived there."

Zabini chuckled. "I thought we just heard that she did?"

Draco nodded. "Too true, she spends every night there."

Harry looked ready to explode. "Why wouldn't you tell me you were dating Nott?"

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration. "He doesn't date! We are friends, just like you and I are."

Theo cleared his throat. "You better not be the same kind of friends with him."

Draco burst out laughing as Zabini said. "Woah!"

Hermione turned to glare at him. "Theo!"

He shrugged. "I did snog you Hermione if you are snogging him I think we should talk."

Harry flushed holding up his hands. "Never snogged her."

Draco looked highly interested. "Seriously? Not even in school? You two were inseparable."

Zabini nodded gesturing at Hermione with his glass. "Is that true you never snogged Potter?"

Hermione sat back horrified. "No! Never!"

Theo smiled at her leaning down to plant a kiss on her cheek. "Happy to hear that."

Hermione threw up her hands in frustration. "Oh, good grief! Theo would you just tell him we are not dating!"

Theo smirked and turned to Harry. "We are not dating."

Harry glared at him. "Why the hell not?"

Theo shrugged. "She doesn't date, apparently. Going to die a spinster." He turned back to Hermione who was now glaring at him in horror. "Aren't you, kitten?"

She shoved at him and stood up. "I am not!"

Draco sat up and said. "Then you have to shag people, Granger."

Zabini snorted into his whiskey as Harry turned to glare at Draco. "Stop being such a prat."

Theo said calmly. "That's not possible." Then he pulled down Hermione. "And sit down and no you can't have your wand or mine so don't ask."

Hermione sat down in a huff and glared at the four laughing wizards. "I hate you all."

Harry leaned forward and whispered. "Is it that time of the month?"

Zabini totally lost it, Draco snorted his whiskey, and Theo had to keep Hermione from strangling Harry.

Theo held onto Hermione who was shrieking at Harry in anger. Potter to his credit just raised an eyebrow and said calmly. "It's a valid question, Mione', that's when you hate everyone."

Theo shook his head and tightened his arms around his witch, pulling her down into his lap. Suddenly though Draco went still and his eyes went dangerous. "Arab," he said tilting his head to the door.

Potter turned as did Zabini and they both went serious as they observed the man walking into the bar area. Theo felt Hermione stiffen and he pulled her closer to him, settling her in his arms but at such an angel that he could pull out his wand if he needed to. He very slowly pulled out hers and handed it to her. He felt her small sigh of relief.

Harry he saw had his hand in his robes and was watching the man his eyes narrowed. "I thought they had to take a port key out at four?"

Hermione nodded. "They said they did, has he spotted us yet?"

Draco said slowly. "Yes, I would say he was looking for us too; because as soon as he saw you in Theo's lap he stopped looking around the room."

Theo felt his stomach clench and he turned giving the wizard his back and pulling Hermione down into a seat between him and Potter.

Hermione was taking slow breaths her eyes narrowed as if she was thinking. "There were ten of them, he was a bodyguard. I never got his name. Why a wizard needs a bodyguard baffles me by the way?"

Draco shrugged. "They are useful."

Potter shot him a dirty look but Zabini said clearly. "Approaching."

Theo turned and watched the man move towards them; his eyes were on him, which Nott found curious.

Draco stood up and said. "Hermione, why don't you come over to the bar with me?"

When Hermione started to tell him to shove it, Theo pinched her and whispered. "Go, please, the man won't talk in front of you. Just don't kill Draco, yeah?"

She let out an annoyed huff but stood up and moved over to Draco's side. Draco smirked and took her arm, guiding her away. Zabini was watching the man with a bored expression while Potter was simply looking off after Hermione as if he didn't care a fig about the man approaching the table. Theo wanted to stand up as he felt at a disadvantage sitting down while the large man moved towards him, but he stayed seated and kept his expression blank, only the itching on his left forearm any indication of just how angry he was.

He had a very good idea why this twat was here, and he knew he wasn't going to like what was about to be said. They all went still as the man paused by Hermione however and then Potter was on his feet. "He just used a spell on her."

Zabini pulled him down. "I know the spell, she is safe. Well, not totally, but the spell is harmless."

Malfoy was looking at Hermione in a bit of shock and then moving in front of her, blocking the man from approaching her, although the man just moved forward his eyes hard.

"You are the intended for the witch?" The man said simply sitting down without being asked.

Zabini snorted. "Well, he gets right to the point."

Harry was breathing hard. "What did you just do?"

The man stared at Harry and shrugged turning back to look at Theo.

Theo waited until he calmed down to speak, his eyes hard chips of blue ice. "He did a purity check on her," Theo said his tone hard.

The man nodded. "Yes, and she is untouched. Her price goes up."

Potter let out an angry hiss. "She isn't bloody for sale."

Theo felt his lips twitch. "Her brother," he said simply giving the man a sinister smile.

The man frowned. "She was an only child."

Theo shrugged. "Well, she adopted him when she was eleven. He'd probably kill for her, and I know he could get away with it. So I would really choose your words very carefully mate."

Harry snorted. "I have killed for her if you want to get technical."

The man considered them and then pointed at Potter. "You have the mark too?"

Zabini snorted and Potter looked livid. "No, idiot, I killed Voldemort. These imbeciles followed him. "

Zabini raised his glass again and said. "To be fair, I never took the mark."

Nott smirked and then turned back to the Arab. "I did, however, and I would kill for her too. So maybe you should take a walk back to your master and let him know she isn't for sale."

Zabini whistled again his face going hard. "And whoever he would kill for," Zabini said his voice harsh as he pointed at Nott. "I would kill for and Malfoy would kill for."

Potter winced a bit and then shook his head mumbling something about being in a dream. Theo smirked at that quickly but turned his eyes back on the giant of a man looking at them thoughtfully.

"You do not wish to hear the offer?"

Theo shrugged. "Sure, say the offer, but I won't be responsible for what she does to you if she hears this."

Potter found his first smirk and then glared at the man. "Brightest witch of her time," Potter said firmly. "Wicked when riled."

Zabini nodded smiling. "Terrifying really."

The man looked between them all. "He is willing to offer you three million-"

Theo held up his hand laughing. "Seriously? I make that in interest in a week on my personal vault, that's not including my business and then there is my family vault."

Zabini snickered but didn't say anything.

The Arab's man's eyes narrowed. "So the offer is not high enough?"

Theo shook his head and said coldly. " _NO_ offer would be _HIGH_ enough. I think that your master forgets that he is dealing with ancient Pureblood families. I am one of the original sacred twenty-eight; my mother was of the French aristocracy. He is insulting me, and that is not a wise thing to do."

There was total silence and then the man nodded his voice soft. "Understood."

Before he could leave though Zabini spoke up. "I would also let him know that buying witches is illegal here, so if he isn't gone yet-" Zabini let his voice trail off with a shrug.

Potter snorted his face red with anger. "You have an hour before I get back to the ministry and report that you attempted to buy one of Britain's war heroes. She has an Order of Merlin First Class you know."

The man went a little pale and then he turned and rushed out as all three men watched him with varying expressions of rage and disgust.

* * *

 **Notes:**  
I am not sure who the man offering to buy Hermione should be more afraid of, Hermione herself, Theo, or Harry?

Interesting side note: Some reviewers have asked where I came up with this plot. Well, this happened to me when I worked at Disneyland at the age of nineteen. I had the misfortune of being noticed by a Sultan. An offer was made for me, I was escorted off property by security, and not allowed back in the park until his delegation left. I am over six feet tall in heels and have bright red curly hair and was in a red plaid school girl costume complete with knee high socks. (see my instagram: crystaljeanred for the picture) It was a rather scary experience. He had a private jet a few miles away from the park and urban legend has it that a few girls in my department, at one time or another, have left to go to harems or almost been kidnapped. Standard policy, as I was told, was that if they paid too much attention to one of us we were taken out of the park.


	14. Nott Mansion

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta, I know I am still missing things though. Sorry._

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song: **Like I Can, Sam Smith**  
Lyric of choice: **He'll never love you like I can.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter Fourteen  
Nott Mansion**

Theo let out a deep breath and turned on Potter. "Why the hell did you warn him?"

Potter glared at him. "Because the bastard works for a pretty powerful Sultan so when we do arrest the prick I want to be able to say we gave him due diligence."

Zabini gave Potter a two fingered salute. "I will go let them know an offer was made and get the paperwork signed so we can go hunting."

Potter snorted. "Thanks."

Theo stood up. "I am taking her home."

Zabini stood up. "Not sure that's a good idea, mate. Your townhouse isn't my idea of a safe house."

Theo grunted. "I know that you arse, and that's why I am taking her to the Mansion. None of those fuckers will get near that place."

Potter shook his head his eyes wide. "She's a muggle born; won't your house eat her?"

Zabini chuckled as Theo glared at Potter. "No. I will open the wards for you, Malfoy and Zabini only."

Potter nodded and said. "Let's go then, I want to see the look on her face when we show up there."

Zabini walked away saying. "Sometimes you're a real bastard, Potter."

Draco walked back his face angry. "That total fucking twat." He hissed pulling Hermione along with him.

Theo grabbed her looking her over; she was shaking, hopefully with anger and not fear. He knew they had heard the conversation. He noticed that Draco had a strong arm on her wand arm.

"We are going to the Mansion, better wards," Theo said looking at Malfoy who grimaced and then nodded.

"I have to head back to the office and make that Sultan's life hell while I am still pissed. I will see you in an hour, I'll apparate in, leave the floo closed." Draco said his tone livid.

Theo took a hold of Hermione and then nodded at Potter. "Give me two minutes to change the wards."

Harry nodded and Theo disapparated to the library, the only room in his home that he was very sure Hermione would like. He pulled out his wand to change the wards and then moved to pour himself a whiskey.

Potter arrived a second later a bit breathless and Hermione glared at him. "Why didn't you arrest that prat for doing that spell on me? It's illegal!"

Harry nodded and then said. "We'd rather arrest him for something bigger and we need him to go back to his boss and bait the hook. Then we get them both."

Hermione snorted and walked over to the fireplace, starting a fire with her wand that she had gotten back from Theo before she had walked off with Draco earlier. It had taken all self-control not to hex that awful man into oblivion. She was still shaking with anger and embarrassment.

 **OoOOoO**

Theo sighed and handed a fire whiskey to Potter who took it with thanks and then moved around to study the room around him, figuring Harry knew better than to touch anything, Theo walked over and pulled Hermione into his chest leaning down to rub his cheek in her hair. "I am so sorry, kitten," he said hoarsely.

She gave a little sob and stomped her foot. "I feel like I was violated. He had no right to know that about me."

Theo sighed and turned her around, taking in her flushed face and teary eyes. "I know he didn't," he said earnestly.

She looked up at him and said. "I wanted to tell you."

Theo nodded and cupped her cheek. "I am not sure I would have believed you."

She let out a frustrated breath and then said. "No one does. I just, after the war, and then before that-"

Theo hugged her into him. "Hermione, you don't have to explain yourself to me."

Harry snorted and said. "Although I might demand an explanation."

Theo glared at him but Hermione let out an adorable growl causing him to laugh. Those two really did act like siblings.

 **OoOOoOO**

Hermione let Theo hold her as she tried to shake off the cold that had been stuck on her since that man had hit her with the purity spell. She had known what had happened immediately as her middle had burned and glowed gold. And of course, the look of horror and shock on Malfoys' face had confirmed it. The bastard had checked to see how many men she had slept with to determine her price! As if that should matter? It was degrading, disgusting, humiliating. And her secret had been laid bare in front of someone who was not her friend. She shivered as she remembered Malfoys' anger. Okay, maybe he was a friend. He had been so upset for her and thrown himself in front of her. For a brief moment, it had been her stopping Draco from cursing the man. And then as the man had talked, Draco had grown more and more angry. She had seen his mark rising under his shirt.

She rubbed Theos' arm now and shuddered as she felt that his mark was still welted up angrily. "Theo, thank you for what you said."

Theo looked down at her and nodded before he pulled her over to a chair and called for Tuily.

The elf showed up and looked around curiously. "Master is home? Shall Tuily call back the other elves?"

Theo rubbed a hand down his face and then gave a brief nod. "Sure Tuily, that would be fine, and can you find a room for me and Hermione that she will be safe in if we need to stay the night here?"

Tuily frowned. "Shall Tuily have the portraits covered master?"

Theo groaned and tipped back on his heels before he gave a short nod. "Yes, and then dinner for five."

Harry sighed. "I was picking up Ginny."

Theo nodded. "Six then."

Tuily nodded and disappeared.

Hermione turned to Harry. "You don't have to stay Harry."

Harry shook his head. "We are guarding you actually, and Ginny would love to see you." He looked at his watch. "Right, let me go and get her from work and then we will come right back."

Theo nodded waving his wand to change the wards again.

Immediately after Harry left Draco showed up his face still harsh with his anger. "Done, the bastard will be sorting that out for years. I love being able to fuck with people's gold. Where is everyone?"

Hermione watched Theo sigh. "Zabini went to the ministry and Potter is grabbing his wife."

Draco snorted. "Brilliant a mudblood, a blood traitor, and half blood in the house all at once. Will it fall down on us?"

Hermione smirked but saw that Theo did not look amused so she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit on the arm of her chair. "He does have a point, Theo. The house might explode."

Theo looked down at her and smirked but to Draco he said. "I told you not to bloody call her that, Malfoy."

Hermione shrugged and held up her arm. "It's my scar to bear, Theo."

Curiously Draco looked rather sick and turned around abruptly to go and pour himself a drink.

Theo grabbed her arm and pulled it to his mouth, kissing her scar. "That upsets him, kitten," he said softly so only she could hear.

Hermione's eyes widened and she looked over to see Draco staring stonily at a wall drinking. "Draco." She said suddenly understanding. He turned giving her a cool look and she said very firmly. "It wasn't your fault and I am sorry I upset you. I won't do it again."

"Draco," she said suddenly understanding. He turned giving her a cool look and she said very firmly. "It wasn't your fault and I am sorry I upset you. I won't do it again."

Draco considered her a moment and then he nodded his face softening marginally.

Theo sighed and put his hands on her shoulders squeezing them as he stood behind her, offering her comfort. They waited for a bit, each lost in their own thoughts and no one speaking.

 **OoOOOoOO**

A pop announced the arrival of Ginny Potter with Harry who gave a short wave and then left again, Ginny rushed forward to hug Hermione who had stood up.

"Oh my gosh Hermione! Harry just told me."

Theo frowned. "Where is Potter going?"

Ginny turned giving him a long look before she said. "Zabini caught up to him and told him to meet him after he brought me here."

Malfoy snorted. "Wonder if that bastard made his move?"

Ginny jumped and then said. "Draco Malfoy!" She turned to Hermione. "If that's who you are dating I am going to throttle you."

Theo chuckled and then said. "Technically she isn't even dating me and it's my house she has been staying at."

Ginny looked wide eyed between Theo and Hermione and then said. "Hermione, you are sleeping with someone and not dating them?"

Draco spoke up. "Well, she isn't shagging him; that was proven tonight."

Hermione went red as Ginny whirled around. "Proven how? What the hell am I missing?"

Hermione sank back down into her chair and said. "If you we are going to talk about this someone had better get me a drink."

Theo laughed and stood up. "I will kitten."

Ginny stared at Hermione and said softly. "Kitten?"

Hermione sank her head into her hands. "He calls me 'kitten'."

Ginny snorted and yelled. "Get me one two tiger, I think I will need it."

Draco started laughing as Theo said. "Snake, she calls me snake she weasel."

Hermione snorted at that. "No I don't," she said shaking her head.

"I haven't been a weasel in four years you prat, so find a new nickname," Ginny said unconcernedly. "Hermione, what on earth is going on?"

Hermione sighed. "Theo and I are friends."

Ginny looked over at the handsome wizard pouring drinks and said. "Um, have you looked at him Mione', he's delicious. Why aren't you shagging him?"

Theo grunted while Draco snorted and said. "I asked that already, they didn't have a reason that made any sense."

Ginny looked over at Draco and nodded. "I am not sure there is one."

Hermione groaned. "Can't two people be friends?"

Ginny nodded. "Sure they can, but you can't sleep next to someone that good looking and not want to be more than friends. I understood you not shagging my brother, good call there, but Theodore Nott is fit."

Hermione gestured at a grinning Theo handing Ginny her drink. "And standing right there good grief Gin."

Ginny shrugged smiling her thanks for the drink. "So is he gay?"

Draco choked on his whiskey and started laughing so hard he about fell over. Theo handed Hermione her drink and grimaced. "No, I am not." He said rolling his eyes. "And yes I would shag her."

Hermione went pale and then glared at him. "Did you really need to tell her that?"

Ginny sat back nodding. "Yes, yes he did. It was my next question. So what gives, Hermione?"

Draco spoke up. "She's a virgin."

Hermione took a huge swallow of her whiskey and she watched Ginny's head snap back at her in shock.

"No, Gaston-"

Hermione flinched. "I never technically did it with him."

Ginny frowned. "But I thought you and Charlie?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, never, and kind of wrong Ginny, he's your brother."

Ginny shrugged looking unconcerned. "You went to visit him for a week in Romania, we all assumed."

Hermione knew she looked prissy, but honestly. "Ginny we told you we weren't-"

Ginny waved her off. "Don't worry mum believes you; it's just that we didn't."

Hermione flushed. "Ron thinks I shagged his brother?"

Ginny looked up startled and then laughed. "Well, yes, it's Charlie; he is a bloody dragon trainer."

Theo was watching her his face tense. "I didn't shag him!" Hermione said in irritation.

Draco grunted. "Yeah, we know. Purity charm, remember."

Hermione sat back in a huff. "Well I have never even snogged the man."

Ginny shook her head. "Now that's a bloody shame!"

Hermione gasped. "He is your brother!"

Ginny sipped her drink. "Dragon trainer, Hermione. You should have shagged a dragon trainer. It's the principle of the matter."

Draco snorted in laughter and then said. "I agree. What were you thinking, Granger?"

Hermione shook her head. "Oh shut up, Malfoy. I don't actually snog people because of who they are or what they do."

Ginny giggled. "So you didn't snog Theo because he's a gorgeous ex Death Eater? Wait, you have snogged the man at least, right?"

Hermione went pink as Theo laughed nodding at Ginny.

"No, I didn't. I snogged him because he is kind and good, and –" she flushed and closed her mouth as Draco went into another fit of laughter. "Oh hex him!" Hermione said glaring at Theo who was grinning down at her.

He shook his head and leaned down tipping her chin up with his finger his face moved down so that she could hear him as he whispered huskily. "I am not always kind, defiantly not good, and I snogged you because you turn me the fuck on, just so you know."

Ginny was fanning herself as Hermione felt her face heat and then Theo leaned forward and kissed her very gently.

"But I will be everything you need me to be when we finally do shag, kitten." He said in a deep whisper against her ear.

Hermione glanced helplessly up at him, but the devil winked at her and sauntered off leaving her with a still fanning Ginny who was grinning widely.

"What did he say?"

Hermione shook her head not even going to get into this conversation with Draco Malfoy in hearing distance.

* * *

Notes:  
Oh my goodness, what Theo said to Hermione here.. I melted when I wrote that...  
Hope you enjoyed it as much as me!


	15. Burning For You

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta. Cheers._

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song:_ _ **Bloodstream, Stateless**_ _  
Lyric of choice:_ _ **The spaces in between. Two minds and all the places they have been.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 _"I am not always kind, defiantly not good…but I will be everything you need me to be when we finally do shag, kitten."_

 **Chapter Fifteen  
Burning for You**

Hermione sat as everyone talked around her and tried to control her raging hormones. Theo had just awakened something inside of her that she was sure had never been awakened before. She literally wanted to strip the man and take him on the table, witnesses be damned!

And his bloody smirk told her that he realized it.

He kept touching her too, a graze of her knee, a soft touch on her arm, holding her hand for a moment before pulling away, slowly.

He was going to kill her!

Ginny had spent almost an hour trying to get more information out of them about their relationship, Hermione and Theo had been tight lipped but bloody Draco Malfoy hadn't been. He cheerfully told Ginny everything he knew. When Zabini and Harry returned Hermione had let out a sigh of relief and gotten up to head off to dinner.

Tuily was bustling around looking very happy as she ordered around two other house elves. The elves themselves looked about ready to burst with happiness as well. It was obvious that they were Nott elves and apparently outside of visits from Tuily once a week the poor things didn't get out much. She would have to speak with Theo about that. They shouldn't be locked in this house all alone all the time, but before she could Theo seemed to read her mind.

"They are here from our Villa in Normandy, Hermione."

She let out a small sigh of relief. "Oh, I thought they were locked up here all alone."

He raised an eyebrow at her and then snorted. "No, and I go to the Villa once a month for a weekend, usually when you are in Paris. My Uncle and his wife are there every other weekend."

She smiled at him and then ducked her head as Ginny asked Harry what had happened at the ministry. Harry rolled his eyes. "The group of them hadn't even left their hotel yet. We arrested all of them and will be interrogating them tomorrow."

Hermione frowned now paying attention. "What will happen to them?"

Zabini spoke now, his voice measured. "Few weeks in custody, a trial for that lovely charm they threw at you and probably some jail time for attempting to kidnap one-third of the golden trio. The Prophet is going to have a field day, honestly, he thinks he can just throw his money and his title at this but he seriously miscalculated when he went after you."

Draco snorted. "Not the least because she is with Nott."

Hermione looked up curiously. "Why would that matter?"

Theo rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand. "Kitten, I am not sure you have noticed, but I am wealthier than Draco."

Zabini chortled into his glass. "Only because you have already inherited, when Draco's father buggers off he probably has you beat."

Draco looked outraged. "Probably? I actually work for a living; I will win this competition for sure."

Hermione frowned. "Theo works very hard and his shop is very successful!"

Draco snorted. "Plants, he sells plants, Granger. I build empires."

Ginny chuckled at this and then said. "It's more that the Nott's are basically wizarding royalty, like Draco."

Hermione turned to look at Theo who was grimacing. "Royalty?"

Theo shrugged. "Or something, we are distantly related to more than one sitting monarch."

Zabini raised his glass smirking. "Just on his father's side mind you. His mother wasn't just some witch off the street."

Draco laughed. "She wasn't a Black like my mother, which is why I edge him out in this contest, but she had a damn good pedigree."

Hermione gave Draco a dark look for talking about a witch like she was a bloody horse. "Lovely."

Theo chuckled now and brought her hand up to his lips kissing her knuckles.

Harry cleared his throat and said simply. "Bottom line here is Theo isn't to be trifled with, you're everyone's darling, and England's magical community is not going to appreciate foreigners showing up and trying to kidnap you."

Zabini sat back frowning. "That's putting it mildly, mate. With Theodore's lovely French connections and them starting all this at the French Ambassador's residence-"

Theo cut in. "Who happens to be my cousin."

Draco snorted as Zabini nodded and continued. "We will probably have the French clamoring to press charges against them as well."

Draco rubbed his hands together gleefully. "All in all, they are fucked."

Ginny's face was fierce. "Good. That was disgusting what he tried to do. Imagine if Theo hadn't shown up?"

Everyone was silent as they considered this.

Tuily burst in and said in her sing song voice. "Desert?"

 **OooOoooOOoO**

Theo watched Hermione as she interacted with the Potters and Draco and Blaise. He could see why she was so important to his cousin, she was the perfect diplomat. Well, except with Draco who seemed to get under her skin. He had been impressed with her all day, to be honest. She was simply amazing, and beautiful. He adjusted himself and cursed the fact that he wasn't in robes. Draco caught his eye and smirked at him and he casually gave him the finger as he turned his attention to Ginny who was now talking about her brother.

"Ron is going to have a fit, Hermione," Ginny said with a chuckle. "And Lav will be pretty jealous."

He watched as Hermione rolled her eyes not seeming that concerned and Theo smirked.

"Why will Ron's wife be jealous?" He asked Ginny.

The redhead smirked. "Cause you're so fit."

Harry looked up glaring at his wife. "Hey!"

Ginny giggled and leaned over to kiss her husband. "What? I never said you weren't fit."

Harry shook his head as his partner chortled and then frowned down at the redhead. "Ginny, I am not sure I am okay with you having a crush on any other former Slytherin but me, love."

Harry sat back with a slight groan as Hermione started to laugh as Ginny set to assure Blaise that he was the only snake for her.

Theo leaned forward whispering to Hermione. "Are they always like this?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Ginny and Blaise are notorious flirts. Harry just let them have at it, he knows neither of them is serious."

Theo smirked but grabbed her knee. "I am not that forgiving."

Hermione gasped at that and then ducked her head. "Either am I," she whispered back before she stood up grabbing her plate to help Tuily.

Theo's smile was wide and caused Draco to snort at him. "What was that just about?" Draco asked sipping his wine.

Theo just grinned at him sipping his own wine and not answering.

 **OooOOooOOoO**

Shortly after everyone packed up and left leaving Theo and Hermione alone in the library again. He walked over and hugged her to him, rubbing his hands down her arms. "You okay?"

She snorted. "It's been a hell of a day."

He nodded. "Ready to go home?"

She hesitated and then said quietly. "Is it safe?"

Theo frowned and then shrugged. "We can stay here, it's up to you."

Hermione sighed and looked around suddenly feeling cold. "I don't want to stay here."

Theo hugged her to him and she felt his relief. "Let's go home then, I will protect you."

Hermione nodded but bit her lip as she followed him to the fireplace. "We have to talk about this don't we?"

Theo looked at her and she saw worry flash in his beautiful blue eyes. "Not tonight, kitten. Tonight let's just get some sleep, okay?"

Hermione sagged into him in relief. "Yes, sleep," she said grabbing his hand and following him into the green flames.

* * *

 **Notes:**  
I think you will all agree, we are due for some fluff and snogging soon, right?


	16. A Helpful Draco

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta, all mistakes are mine._

 _Music is my Muse_

 _This chapters song:_ _ **All Of The Stars, Ed Sheeran**_ _  
Lyric of choice:_ _ **So open your eyes and see, the way our horizons meet.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

" _I am not always kind, defiantly not good…but I will be everything you need me to be when we finally do shag, kitten."_

 **Chapter Sixteen  
A Helpful Draco**

The next week was hard on Hermione, she was rather more upset by the 'Arab Incident' than she had expected and her boss was stifling with his apologies and hovering sickly sweet questions about her well being. And then there was Theo, the ever constant Theo, who was driving her batty with his fit body and sweet words.

They hadn't brought up what he had whispered to her that night nor had they re visited the subject of her innocence. They were both studiously avoiding talking about the fact that they were probably very much in a relationship, not just a friendship.

Theo apparently could avoid a subject as well as Hermione could. They met for lunch every day, they ate dinner with Tuily, and they visited with Draco every other night. That prat had made himself a rather permanent fixture at Theo's town home. They even went to dinner with Ginny and Harry, with Blaise showing up for drinks afterward. And every night she curled around him and slept with his arms and his scent surrounding her.

By the second week after his comments in the library, she was pretty sure she was going to spontaneously combust of unrequited lust.

She was having lunch with Ginny today since Theo had a delivery of plants coming into the shop today that he wanted to inventory himself, not trusting this particular dealer to not short him something. Ginny was grinning at her shaking her head. "You still haven't shagged that man?"

Hermione flinched and then frowned at her friend. "Ginny it's not all about that."

Ginny nodded. "Oh I know, it's also about trust, respect, companionship, desire, friendship, an undeniable bond." Ginny tapped her chin her eyes twinkling. "All things you happen to have with this man!"

Hermione slouched in her chair. "Yes, but he hasn't even tried to kiss me good night! Maybe he isn't interested-"

Ginny cut her off. "Bullocks. He is very interested. You are just going to have to make the first move."

Hermione felt her face go bright pink. "I can't," she whispered hoarsely.

Ginny shook her head at her friend and slouched as well but suddenly she sat up a wide smile on her face. "Malfoy!"

Hermione sat up and spun around her eyes narrowing at the tall blond man slinking their way with a smirk on his handsome face. "Ah, and what are you two lovely lionesses doing at my favorite restaurant this fine afternoon?"

Ginny snorted and gestured for him to sit down. "Having lunch, but bugger that, why hasn't Theo jumped Hermione this week?"

Hermione gasped in outrage and looked at her best friend horrified. "Ginny!"

Draco chuckled and waved over the waiter. "Ginny, I want to apologize for all the horrible things I have said about you in the past. You are a gem, a remarkable gem of a woman."

Ginny waved at him unfazed by his ostentatious flattery. "Yes, yes, I know this already. Let's stay focused here, why isn't he shagging her?"

Hermione buried her head in her hands and groaned in mortification. "I am going back to work."

Draco's hand shot out to keep her in her seat. "Oh no you don't, Granger. I want to know why you aren't shagging my friend as well. Clearly, we should be past all this nonsense."

Ginny was nodding. "Exactly what I was saying! It's so obvious they are dating and want each other, what on earth is wrong with them?"

Hermione was looking between the two rather horrified. "Why are we talking about this?" She asked desperately.

Draco shrugged. "The lovely Mrs. Potter brought it up." He said and then he smirked and added. "I find it to be a stimulating discussion for lunch, actually."

Ginny laughed while Hermione glowered at him. "You would you creep, however, I am not discussing my sex life in the middle of-"

Ginny interrupted her. "No, you are not, because you don't have one!"

Draco gave a soft snort and then frowned at her. "All joking aside Granger, if you are not interested in the man that way, really you should say so."

Hermione went pale and Ginny said. "She is! She was just whining that he isn't making a move. She thinks he isn't interested."

Draco gave Ginny a bored look and then looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow. "Really, Granger? Haven't we already gone over this, multiple times? Nott wants you, he's mad for you, he'd shag you into next week." He turned to Ginny, "his words exactly over dinner, consequently."

Ginny laughed but then frowned. "But?"

Draco shrugged. "But that depends on her telling him it's allowed. He isn't going to push her, especially if she's twitchy about it. Not his style."

Ginny deflated a bit and then nodded going back to eating her salad and then she glared at Hermione. "Are you a Gryffindor or not, Hermione Granger? You want that man desperately. I want you to get up, walk over to his store, and tell him to rock your socks."

Hermione gasped. "Ginny!"

Ginny smirked shrugging. "So ask him to take you away on a romantic getaway if you are not up to the desk shagging yet."

Hermione face lit up for a moment before she groaned and went deep red as Draco nodded saluting Ginny with his wine glass. "Brilliant plan, very Gryffindor indeed."

Ginny shrugged as Hermione looked at them in panic. "I can't just walk in and tell him that," she hissed at them.

Draco gave her an odd look. "I assure you he won't mind, Granger. If I know Nott he knows exactly where he would like to take you for a week of nothing but shagging." He looked over at Ginny and said obnoxiously. "Slytherin after all, he has a plan, I am sure. He is just waiting to know that he isn't going to be gilded for implementing it."

Hermione threw up her hands as Ginny started laughing, realizing she that these two would keep this up indefinitely she stood up and grabbed her purse. "You two are ridiculous with all your Gryffindor and Slytherin. This is my life, not some silly house rivalry."

Draco just looked at her as Ginny continued to laugh and Hermione decided that staying to lecture them on how absurd they were being was probably not going to help her at all either, neither of them would listen to her anyways.

 **OoOOoooOOooOOooO**

Theo looked up as Draco strolled into his office and sank down into a chair where he perused his nails in boredom. "Need a job?" Theo asked in annoyance.

Draco chortled. "No, thank you."

Theo rolled his eyes and went back to working on his inventory ledger. "So then to what do I owe this visit, Malfoy?"

He watched as Draco leaned back closing his eyes looking every inch the bored aristocrat. "Just came from lunch with your lovely intended."

This got Theo's attention. "She isn't my intended you prat, and she was going to lunch with Ginny, you weren't invited."

Draco shrugged unconcernedly. "I happened upon them and the lovely Potter chit invited me to join them."

Theo felt a half smirk pull at his lips. "Of course she did."

Draco nodded cracking an eye open. "I like her by the way. Devilish woman, I am sure she runs circles around poor Potter."

Theo nodded looking back at his paperwork. "She does," he said his tone matching his friends. Eventually the ass would get around to why he was bothering him at two in the afternoon on a Tuesday.

Draco made a small grunt and then said casually. "They were discussing your lack of prowess in bed over her salad-"

Theo looked up glaring cutting him off. "I beg your pardon?"

Draco's eyes flashed his amusement as he nodded not bothering to sit up. "Indeed. Apparently, Granger was complaining that you lack commitment to her person."

Theo sucked in an outraged breath but also worked to calm his temper, chances were Draco was perverting this in some way to rile him up. He highly doubted Hermione would be so crass as to be ever discussing his prowess in bed in a restaurant. Now Draco and Ginny…

"So I told her that if you won't seal the deal I would be happy to." Draco said with a smirk.

Theo tossed down his quill and shook his head rubbing his forehead. "Is she running off with you then mate?" He asked calmly, simply because he knew it would greatly annoy Draco that he wasn't rising to the bait.

Draco grunted. "I think I will book a weekend to our Villa in France. Lovely place to get your cherry popped."

Theo picked back up his quill and worked to not show how annoyed he was by this conversation. "If you say so."

Draco nodded. "Hmm, I told her to drop me an owl with her first available weekend."

Theo snorted. "Malfoy, she wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on earth."

Draco stood up smirking at his friend. "It is true that she would prefer to fuck you, but apparently you are not interested." Draco tapped his chin his face showing false intrigue. "I wonder how long she will wait before someone else can lure her away to show her the many pleasures of the carnal variety?"

Theo leaned back crossing his arms over his chest glaring at his best friend. "Are you quite finished?"

Draco gave him a wide smile. "Yes, I suppose so."

Theo sat up. "Then out with it, you wanker."

Draco laughed and then said. "Surprisingly, she is very interested Theo but too shy to make the first move. She is back to thinking you are not interested in her."

Theo rolled his head in exasperation. "Merlin that witch is going to drive me mad. How could she possibly think that?"

Draco shrugged moving towards the door. "Your witch, Theo. Figure it out. Oh and when Ginny told her to tell you to take her away for a romantic getaway her whole face lit up with excitement before it went bright red with embarrassment."

Theo considered this thoughtfully before he said. "Ginny? Since when do you call Potter's wife Ginny?"

Draco smirked. "Well as she pointed out she isn't a she weasel anymore and it pains me to have to call her Potter. Truly devious witch; should have married a Slytherin."

Theo nodded a bit absent mindedly. "So you think I should play my hand?"

He watched as Draco paused and then said. "I think you're a damn fool if you don't."

Theo sighed and then waved his mate out. "Get lost; you've caused enough trouble for one day."

Draco gave him a cheeky grin. "Well then, my work here is done, and you are very welcome you prat!"

 **OooOoooOooOOooO**

Theo snorted at that and then leaned back as he considered what he wanted to do next. Perhaps it was time to have a talk with Hermione, in a rather romantic setting that was. Ambiance was key, he had been considering this for awhile now. Perhaps Draco was right and it was time to make his move, if you will.

"Tuily!"

The elf popped in with a wide smile. "Yes, Master Theo?"

Theo smiled at her and leaned forward, he knew where he wanted to take Hermione, but he wanted the little elf's opinion. "If I wanted to take Hermione away for a romantic weekend, where would you suggest we go?"

Tuily's eyes went wide and she shivered with excitement. "Oh Master Theo! I heard her just the other day saying that she wanted to go to the sea side."

Theo smirked and sat back, just as he thought. "So our property in Normandy?"

Tuily nodded happily and said. "I will make sure the elves make it ready." And then the elf was gone her smile contagious.

Theo grabbed parchment and sent an owl to his cousin. It was about time to get his witch some time off. He finished the rest of the day whistling happily, his employees hiding their smirks at their very happy boss. Before he left his cousin had gotten back to him letting him know that Hermione could have next week off.

Theo floo'd home to tell Tuily. A Slytherin was about to make his move and the little Gryffindor wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

 **Notes:**  
 _The below note is left in to remind me where I was at in life when writing this chapter. I survived the surgery very well. :)_

Important:  
I have surgery this week and will be hospitalized. I will do my best to write ahead if I am not high on pain medications. :)

I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you again for all the support. I adore reviews, in case you were not aware.


	17. Check Mate

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _Grammarly is still my Beta, sorry._

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song: **Bitter**_ _ **Sweet Symphony, The Verve**_ _  
Lyric of choice:_ _ **But I'm a million different people from one day to the next. I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath  
**

" _I am not always kind, defiantly not good…but I will be everything you need me to be when we finally do shag, kitten."_

 **Chapter Seventeen  
Check Mate**

Hermione stepped out of the floo in the sitting room and smiled as Tuily rushed out of the kitchen to greet her.

"Evening Tuily."

Tuily smiled at her and took her coat following her into the kitchen where Hermione found Theo sitting at the bar reading the paper.

He looked up smiling at her. "How was your day?"

Hermione sighed and took off her shoes. "Long, let me go change."

Theo nodded at her and went back to reading the evening Prophet. He was already in jeans and a shirt it looked like they would be eating in the kitchen tonight. Hermione wondered what program Tuily was going to be sneaking off to watch on her tele? She laughed to herself as she hung up her dress and padded over to the bathroom to wash off her makeup and take her hair out of its elaborate up-do. She had hosted a group of businessmen from Prague today for lunch. Once her hair was down and her face was washed she pulled on a pair of soft old jeans and grabbed Theo's white button down shirt that was hanging on the bathroom doorknob, smirking that he had left it out. That was very out of character of him, he was such a neat wizard her Theodore.

She was buttoning the shirt as she headed down the stairs barefoot and then groaned as she smelled whatever it was that Tuily had just taken out of the oven. "What did she do to make the delicious smell?" She asked on a moan.

Theo laughed as he set two plates on the bar. "I have no idea, something with apples. I think it's a Pork Roast. She has started watching cooking shows."

Hermione smirked as she allowed Theo to help her into the bar stool and accepted a glass of white wine. "She isn't going to eat with us?"

Theo shrugged. "Nope, she had a date with her tele. I think for Christmas I will put one in here so that she can watch her shows while she cooks. What do you think?"

Hermione smiled at him. "That's not uncommon in Muggle homes, Theo. I think she will really enjoy that."

He shook his head grinning and chuckling. "A house elf is turning the place into a Muggle home."

Hermione snickered as she sipped her wine. "Somewhere a pureblood is rolling over in their grave over that statement."

Theo barked out a laugh as he started serving up the roast. "Probably related to me."

Hermione laughed and then moaned as she tasted the pork. "Oh, this is amazing!"

Theo groaned with her and then nodded. "Merlin, how did she do this do you think?"

Hermione shook her head. "I have no idea but she is going to give Molly Weasley a run for her money on the best roast."

Theo smiled at that. "Can she cook? Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione nodded. "Oh yes, I will have to drag you over for Sunday dinner sometime."

Theo ducked his head and then sighed taking a sip of his wine. "I doubt I would be welcome, Hermione."

Hermione felt her heart sink a little as she looked at Theo, trying to hide his pain. "Theo, I would never take you anywhere if people were not going to be kind to you."

He looked at her and then nodded. "Sometimes I worry about you, kitten. You are at once brilliant and then hopelessly naive. All that Gryffindor bravery and optimism, I suppose."

Hermione frowned at him. "Where are you going with this Theodore Nott?"

He smirked at her although it lacked warmth and his eyes were sad as he shook his head before he said. "The Weasley's are not going to welcome a former Death Eater into their home, kitten. They lost a son to the war, my father helped kill Mrs. Weasley's brothers, and our families have a very long history of despising each other."

Hermione sat back shocked. She hadn't realized that his father had been responsible for the death of Molly's brothers. "Are you sure your father was involved?" She asked hoarsely.

Theo nodded and then sighed. "He confessed to it, they kept it quiet, but he told Molly what he had done at his trial."

Hermione stared at him and then she grabbed him hugging him to her. She didn't know why this was shocking her, she knew that his father had been a death eater, but to actually hear him talk about whom his father had killed, Merlin her heart broke for him. She pushed away after a moment and took a deep breath. "Right, so how was your day."

 **OoOoOoO**

Theo was thankful that she was changing the subject so easily. She was amazing that way, his Hermione. She didn't pick at things. He knew that she wouldn't bring this up again until he did and she wouldn't mention going to visit the Weasley's either. Not because she couldn't convince the family to be civil to him, but because she knew how hard it would be for Theo to have to sit in Molly's home knowing what his own flesh and blood had done to her. The sins of his father would always haunt him, and Hermione understood that probably better than anyone besides perhaps Draco.

They ate dinner chatting about their respective work days. Theo watched her as she moved around the kitchen clearing up and smiled as she took the paper he had been reading and leaned into his arms looking over the front page.

"Hmm, that deal Draco brokered made the front page. He should be happy." Hermione said conversationally a slight smirk on her lips.

Theo rested his chin on the top of her head and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her abdomen and pulled her into him. "He is probably going to show up tomorrow to brag about it at least."

Hermione chuckled. "I saw him at lunch, the git."

Theo mumbled something inappropriate about his oldest friend but smirked. "How was Ginny?"

Hermione sighed turning the page of the paper. "She's good. They want us to join them for a Quidditch game."

Theo laughed. "And you didn't get out of that?"

Hermione snorted putting down the paper and relaxing into his arms. "Ginny issued the demand, she's rather hard to maneuver around and besides you like Quidditch, so she was able to use that against me."

Theo chuckled rubbing slow circles on her stomach. "Sorry, kitten. When are we going to watch Quidditch then?"

"First Saturday of next month," she said sighing and dropping her head on his shoulder.

He watched her pulse and smiled, it was erratic and he could see goose bumps rising on her arms. He moved his hand up a little so that it was just under her breasts and continued to move his fingers in slow circles.

When her nipples started to peak out through his shirt he smirked and pushed her up. "Think I will head to bed."

He heard her soft moan of frustration and bounded up the stairs. Leave them wanting more, yes, he was going to make sure he always left her wanting more. Especially since he was hoping that her current frustration in his arms would lead to her saying yes to his plans for them for next week. Keeping Hermione off kilter with desire was paramount to his plans. She would over think things otherwise.

 **OoOOOoOoOoO**

Hermione sank down onto the bar stool that Theo had just vacated and stared after him slightly in shock. She was not reading that wrong, he had just teased her into a state of utter desire and left her. She should be furious but instead, she was looking narrowed eyed at the stairs. He was up to something, and this was a part of his plan.

She stood up carefully folding the paper and then grinned. Well, she was not going to play along. While a cold shower would be a little obvious she could take a walk and cool off before she joined him in bed. He could just sit up there and stew trying to figure out why she wasn't coming to bed. Her coat and a pair of slip on shoes were by the door. She put them on and then turned back to grab her wand which was in her purse on the couch and after tucking that into her coat she smirked as she headed off for a walk around the block. Her libido should calm down by then and he should be properly annoyed that she hadn't chased after him.

What happened after that, however, had her shivering a bit. She had a feeling that tonight was going to be very important in her relationship with Theo and she felt it only right that she throw a kink in his Slytherin scheming.

 **OoOoOooOoO**

Theo heard the front door close as he slipped into his pajama pants and frowned. "What the hell?"

He had expected Hermione to come straight up. He had been planning on it actually and instead she was going for a stroll? 'She had better have taken her wand." He said darkly before he sat down on the edge of the bed in annoyance.

After ten minutes he snorted and headed to his potions cabinet for dreamless sleep. He knew better than to approach Hermione with his plan when she was calm and collected after one of her strolls. He wanted her off kilter and he had a suspicion she knew that. He smiled as he downed the potion.

So, check mate back at her then. She would come back ready to talk and he would be asleep.

 **OoOoOoOooOoO**

Hermione came back a half hour later and bounded up the steps expecting to find Theo waiting for her in bed awake, instead she found him sleeping peacefully and snoring. She stopped and stared at him and then she grinned. He had taken a dreamless sleep potion!

"Well, well, well," Hermione said stripping out of her jeans and changing into one of his old t-shirts for bed. "It would seem we know each other a bit too well, Theodore." She whispered as she crawled into bed with him and snuggled up to his warm body.

She yawned and then shook her head. "Tomorrow then, we will figure this out tomorrow."

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

I know! These two… Don't worry, it's about to all go BOOM!

Thanks for the love for this story; it really is one of my favorites. Also, thank you for the kind wishes after my surgery and the loss of our lab to those who also read my other stories and have kept up with that. It's very much appreciated.

So, should they just shag it out tomorrow morning? Who makes the first move if they do?


	18. Take Me Away, Normandy?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta, still..._

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song:_ _ **The Sweet Escape, Gwen Stefani**_ _  
Lyric of choice:_ _ **And I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together. And tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet?**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

" _I am not always kind, defiantly not good…but I will be everything you need me to be when we finally do shag, kitten."_

 **Chapter Eighteen  
Take Me Away, Normandy?**

Theo smiled before he blinked open his eyes because he knew that Hermione was awake and waiting- probably impatiently- for him to open his eyes so that she could make the first move in their little chess match. He decided he would have to move his piece first. His arm snaked around her and flipped her onto her back coming over her swiftly and he blinked his blue eyes open and saw her chocolate brown eyes wide with shock before they narrowed and she shoved at him.

"Theodore, that's not fair!" She said as he bent down and chuckled into the nook of her neck, sending shivers down her body that he felt on his own.

"I think it's very fair, there is simply no way I can out talk you, kitten. This is my edge." He kissed slowly up her neck to her ear and she giggled and then tried to sound stern.

"Theo! Stop it, we need to talk and this will just lead to-"

She was cut off by his lips and he smirked as her gasp turned into a small moan. But he didn't linger, he agreed that this was just going to lead to exactly where she thought it would and he had much grander plans than a morning shag for the first time they came together.

He shoved off quickly and rolled over. "Fine, you stay on that side and we can talk," he said a bit breathlessly.

She snorted and took a moment to control her breathing. "That is totally unfair," she said finally.

Theo didn't pretend not to understand what she meant and just smirked before he said. "Slytherin, kitten."

She blew a raspberry and then said. "We are dating aren't we?"

He sighed and reached over grabbing her hand and putting it on his chest over his heart, he didn't' have the guts to turn to meet her gaze but he wanted her to feel his heart beating. "I suppose we are but I want more."

She gave a small laugh and then said in an annoyed voice. "I do too."

Theo let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Come on a vacation with me." He turned finally to meet her gaze, keeping her hand on his heart.

She looked a bit lost and then finally seemed to pull up her Gryffindor knickers because her eyes narrowed and she smiled at him, taking his breath away. "Where are you taking me, Mr. Nott?"

He laughed and leaned forward to kiss her, slowly, making sure that she was breathless and then he leaned back and said slowly. "Secret."

They took separate showers and breakfast was strained. Hermione knew that she wanted to finally take her relationship with Theo to the next level but she also knew she wanted to wait until they were on vacation. It was too romantic to pass up.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Ginny whom she met for drinks that night since Theo had to go out with Draco so he would stop whining agreed with her. "No, you have to wait for this vacation but for goodness sakes jump his bones as soon as you get him to a bed!"

Hermione laughed. "I wonder where he is going to take me?"

Ginny snorted. "Somewhere private he can shag your brains out we hope!"

Hermione choked on her drink and then laughed before she frowned. "I, what should I pack?"

Ginny frowned. "Oh, that's a good question. We should go shopping for sexy things."

Hermione frowned and then said. "But, I need to at least know the climate to know what to pack."

Ginny nodded biting her lip and then she said. "So ask him that and tell him you need to know so that you can go shopping. Drop a hint that you are also going shopping for sexy knickers and I bet he is distracted enough to at least give us the climate of the location."

Hermione giggled at her friend. "That's devious and I love it."

Ginny bowed and grinned widely. "You are welcome! So, shopping tomorrow?"

 **OoOooO**

The two friends met up in Muggle London the next day. Ginny looking far more excited.

"So, what did he say?"

Hermione was breathless. "Same climate as here just a little cooler. He said I didn't need to pack any robes or anything fancy." She flushed at this and Ginny laughed.

"I told you he was keeping you to himself!"

Hermione nodded. "He said we wouldn't be going out anywhere that I needed to dress up for and to pack comfortable boots that I won't mind getting wet."

Ginny looked thoughtful at that. "How strange. Wellies then?"

Hermione nodded and then shrugged. "I need new ones so it works out fine."

Ginny nodded. "So first the sexy knickers, then some sexy jeans and cute jumpers, and finally we go shopping for boots!"

Hermione grimaced but nodded. "How did I let you talk me into allowing you to pick out my knickers?" Hermione hissed as she was dragged into the first store.

Ginny laughed. "You, Hermione Granger are a pushover."

Hermione snorted and then gasped as she looked around at all the satin and lace in the rather racy store.

"Muggles," Ginny whispered in admiration, "really know how to do sexy knickers!"

 **OooOoooOooO**

Theo was sitting in his office staring at the fireplace when there was a snort in the doorway he looked up and smirked at a frowning Draco. "What?"

Draco shook his head. "You happy is disturbing. Is everything all set for your little vacation with her?"

Theo nodded his face blissful and he knew probably a bit smug. "Yep."

Draco snorted again and then sat down in the chair looking disgusted. "I could cheerfully hex you to oblivion. I haven't gotten laid in three weeks and you are about to lock yourself inside one very tempting witch."

Theo rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't have you, Draco."

Draco shrugged his eyes going a bit unfocused. "No matter," he said slowly. "My family wouldn't have her."

Theo shifted watching his friend. "What's up with you Drake?"

Draco looked up and then said. "I met someone."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Hence the not getting laid in three weeks?"

Draco nodded. "She's totally unacceptable."

Theo went a little pale. "Muggle born?"

Draco snorted. "No, blood traitor. Not sure if that is better or worse."

Theo sank back in shock. "Who?"

Draco paused and then said slowly. "She was Ravenclaw, not in our year."

Theo tried to category the Ravenclaw witches that might appeal to Draco who were blood traitors and came up short.

Draco sighed and sank down further in the chair. "She is friends with Hermione or was. I don't think they have seen each other recently. She just returned from a tour of the continent."

Theo again looked for a link to give him the identity of the witch and came up short. He frowned and looked at Draco. "I can't think who you are talking about, Draco."

Draco grunted and then said. "No, you won't figure it out."

They sat there in silence before Theo looked at his watch and groaned. "I have to go pick something up."

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Something that sparkles perhaps?"

Theo flushed and Draco laughed as Theo stood up. "Well, if you want to talk about this find me when I get back."

Draco made a rude noise. "I don't expect to see you for at least a month. Just because you get her back doesn't mean you are going to come up for air, you've waited too long between witches."

Theo grunted not disagreeing. "And what about you? I think three weeks is the longest you've gone without."

Draco made a face and then shoved himself up. "I suppose it builds character."

Theo laughed and walked out into the shop waving at his manager who smiled at them and went back to stocking a shelf. Draco parted ways with him still looking disgruntled and Theo headed to the jewelry shop, whistling and not even noticing the people staring at him in shock as he passed.

 **OooOoooOooO**

Hermione and Tuily were packing her bags. Tuily smiling happily over each item she put in the suitcase.

Hermione glanced at her and then said. "What has you so happy?"

Tuily smirked shaking her head folding another jumper and placing it in the trunk. Hermione shook her head and turned around as she heard boots on the stairs.

"Have you packed yet?" Hermione asked a smiling Theo.

"Tuily packed for me." He said simply smiling at her.

Hermione snorted and whispered. "Cheater."

He laughed and headed into the bathroom she heard him rummaging around and then he came back out. "Why aren't you packed yet?"

Hermione sighed. "Ginny dragged me shopping again at the last minute."

He smirked. "More naughty bits of lace?"

Hermione went red looking at Tuily who was singing as she arranged Hermione's new boots in the trunk. "Theo!" Hermione said scandalized.

He winked at her and then said. "Portkey leaves in thirty minutes."

Hermione groaned and hurriedly went back to packing before Tuily apparently finally had enough of her and just snapped her fingers. All of the things she had pulled out rose up folded themselves and then settled in the trunk.

Hermione laughed and leaned down to kiss the elf. "Thank you Tuily!"

Tuily nodded and waved her off. "I will finish, you go change and get ready."

Hermione looked down at herself and groaned; she was still in her suit from work and wanted a shower. "Righ," she said rushing towards the shower.

Ginny was forever making her late she thought as she got out and scrubbed her body dry. But as she put on the scandalously racy lace knickers and bra and turned to look at herself she decided that for once, she would forgive her friend. She just might have the upper hand if Theo got a look at her in her bits of lace!

 **OooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Hermione looked up as they landed in a field and then gasped as she turned and saw the same scene that was magically enchanted into the windows in the townhouse.

"Normandy!" She said turning to hug Theo who was smiling at her and then he laughed.

"Yes, and if you turn around you can actually see the house love."

She did and then gasped at the impressive Estate that glimmered in the sea air. "It's beautiful Theo," she said simply.

He smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her along and she laughed running with him. He paused at the gates for a moment and she watched him as he changed the wards and then he pushed the large gate open and pulled her in with him, letting out a small sigh.

She smiled at him. "Worried it wouldn't let me in?"

He looked a bit bashful and then leaned down to kiss her. "No, but I am blood bound to this estate and it gave me a bit of a shiver when you did walk through. The place seems to like you."

Hermione smirked against his lips and kissed him back thinking that was a pretty sweet thing to say.

Once they got inside he let go of her hand to allow her to walk around the entrance hall her eyes wide as she took in the very Muggle appearance. The paintings were all landscapes and she had a feeling she had seen a few of them in books.

He smirked and walked up wrapping his arms around her. "In the seventeen hundreds, when the Estate was deeded to the family, we still associated with muggles of the aristocracy. Therefore nothing in any places they would enter is obviously magical."

Hermione looked at him wide eyed. "Really?"

He nodded. "Wards kept them out of private areas but most of the house is like this." He waved his hand around and she nodded.

"It's beautiful," she said sincerely.

Theo took her hand again and pulled her down the hallway to the right and into a drawing room. Again it was tastefully decorated with antiques and priceless art. Windows all along one side showed the sea, the house was actually very close to the cliff.

"Can muggles not see the estate now?" She asked curiously as she noticed ships out on the beach.

He shook his head. "No, to them it's just a field."

Hermione shook her head. "Amazing."

He chuckled. "The wards even held during the great war the muggles fought. Although some Muggle soldiers ended up close to the wards and my Great Gran healed them and sent them on their way."

Hermione nodded looking down at the beach. "Was this one of the beaches that were stormed?"

He shook his head. "No, thankfully not.

Hermione turned around and not sure where her bravery came from said. "And the bedrooms? Are they just as magnificent?"

She watched as Theo swallowed and then his grin grew predatory. "Oh, I hope you find the bedrooms even more magnificent."

Hermione almost giggled but instead, she just shook her head at him and walked up to put her hand in his. "Well, lead on."

Theo knew his heart was beating wildly as he tried to decide what to do. Should he just carry her up to bed? Shouldn't he feed her first, woe her a little more? As if she knew what he was debating she let out a long sigh and said.

"Don't you think we have dated enough, Theo? I want you, you want me, and you said you would be everything I needed when it was time."

Theo knew his pupils dilated at her boldness, his brave little kitten.

"It's time, Theo," Hermione whispered leaning up to kiss his neck.

He sucked in a breath and then swooped down lifting her up into his arms bridal style and striding to the staircase and up to the bedroom.

* * *

 **Notes:**  
Don't shoot me! I need time away from kids to write this next chapter. I promise I will get on that. ;)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you thought!

Off to cuddle with my 'not going to bed tonight, boy.'  
Cheers,  
Cjean

PS  
A year later I still feel bad for leaving you all hanging with this cliffy. SORRY!


	19. Just Breathe

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in. I also own nothing else mentioned, like the songs. Just to cover my arse here.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta._

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song: **Breathe, Faith Hill**  
Lyric of choice: **Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush. Baby isn't that the way love supposed to be?**_

 _(My muse highly recommends making love to this song and she is shamelessly about to steal words from it to sneak into the story.)_

 _ **This chapter is all lemons. You have been warned. I suggest wine and chocolate.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

" _I am not always kind, defiantly not good…but I will be everything you need me to be when we finally do shag, kitten."_

 **Chapter 19  
Just Breathe**

Hermione was caught up in watching Theo as he purposely strode up the stairs and then she got to laugh as he had to set her down to find his wand and drop the wards so that he could sweep her up again and shoulder his way into a doorway.

Looking around she let out a small gasp and then smirked. "What no flowers?" She teased softly.

The room had a large four poster bed and that was it, three large windows had drapes pulled so that the entire room was bathed in just the soft candlelight from hundreds of candles that floated in the air.

"How did you arrange this?" Hermione asked with a soft smile turning to look at Theo who was smiling down at her.

"Tuily, and of course there are no flowers, you are allergic to them in confined spaces, silly witch."

Hermione jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. "Thank you," she said sincerely allowing him to lift her up and put her legs around his waist.

He nodded and flushed a bit. "It should be special, the first time."

Hermione shook her head at him and realized he was nervous. Her beautiful wizard was truly nervous about tonight. She cupped his face in her hands and looked deeply into his blue eyes hers filling with joy at his tenderness. "Theo, it will be magical. Can't you feel the magic in the air?"

Theo let out a small breath and his hands tightened on her bottom and she decided that she would simply perish on the spot if she didn't kiss him again, so she did. He moved forward towards the bed and lowered her gently onto it, sitting her upright and leaning down to take off her trainers and toss them aside before his hands ran up her jean clad calf and up to her jumper which he took off quickly.

Hermione felt herself start to panic a bit at the look in his eyes, a desire that she hadn't seen before, he removed his own jumper and shirt and took her hand placing it on his heart. "Me too." He said honestly, obviously sensing her nerves.

She smiled and nodded standing up and moving her hands down to his trousers which were defiantly snug. Slowly she opened her eyes and held his gaze as she unbuttoned them and then pulled them off. He had already kicked off his shoes and she gasped still holding his gaze as his hands quickly pulled down her jeans.

And so they stood there, him in his pants and she in her sexy lace knickers.

She watched his pupils dilate when he finally broke eye contact and got a look at her. "I officially adore Ginny if she talked you into those," he said hoarsely.

Hermione grinned and pulled at his black silk pants while he was distracted by her scraps of lace. When he was naked she lay back on the bed and pulled him down sucking in a breath as his warm body covered hers and scooting up with him following her with a hungry look in his eyes that she officially adored. He could look that way at her for the rest of her life and she would die happy.

Theo finally broke out of his daze and sucked at her neck as he unhooked her bra. "You have no idea how many nights I laid there next to you dreaming of being naked with you."

Hermione smiled and gasped as he nibbled at the vein in her neck and then pulled up so that he could get a look at her bare breasts.

"Beautiful, you are so beautiful."

Hermione felt that way but she also felt that Theo wasn't too bad looking himself. In fact, he was magnificent. She ran her hands from his shoulders and over his chest down to his washboard abs.

"How are you so fit?" She asked softly playing with his muscle definition.

He smirked moving both his hand over her chest and pulling lightly at her nipple. "Magic."

She giggled and then gasped as he swooped down and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking on it gently before he bit it and moved his hand to cover her other breast. "I could do this all night," he said darkly staring down at her saliva covered nipple.

Hermione hissed as he took her other breast into his mouth and again tormented her. "After all this time you are going to make this a slow and steady rush?" She said almost exasperated.

Theo smirked as he pulled up his eyes dancing with intent. "Oh, yes," he promised moving up to kiss her and slowly biting her lower lip.

She groaned in frustration and hooked her leg around his waist. "Theodore, that is just cruel."

He chuckled and moved back to kissing at her breasts before he slowly moved down her torso and gently unhooked her leg. "Just breathe, kitten. I have plans."

She bucked as his teeth pulled at the bow on the front of her knickers and his hand cupped her aching sex.

"So many plans," he said his tone guttural before she let out a small scream as he pulled down her knickers and sank his finger into her wet slit.

Hermione fisted the sheets as he pulled off the bit of lace and moved his fingers his breath on her thigh. Slowly he pulled her legs apart, her knees falling and allowing him to settle in the space between her thighs. He got comfortable, took his time, nibbling at her thigh with his finger circling her clit until she let out a small sob of pleasure and then he moved his head and with a slow deliberate lick he tasted her.

She gasped at the sensation and her hands gripped his shoulders. "Theo!"

"Shh," he said before he circled her clit with his tongue and caused her to let out a little shriek again, making him chuckle and her buck at that sensation since he did it against her sex. "Stay still," he said with a pinch to her thigh and then he pushed a finger into her and started doing things with his mouth that should be illegal, or at the very least regulated.

Hermione was crying in pleasure within minutes and unaware that he was using her pleasure to scissor his fingers inside of her attempting to stretch her out. "Please Theo," she said with a gasp.

He groaned and pushed his fingers into her more fully. "You have to be ready baby, or I could hurt you."

Hermione sobbed and yanked at him pulling him up her body to kiss him desperately. "I don't care," she said breathlessly. "I want to feel you."

"Then touch me kitten, but please don't rush this," he was panting and he moved his hand from her sex and grabbed hers bringing it down to him and wrapping her hand around his aching cock before he groaned and shoved his fingers back inside of her causing her to flinch momentarily at the pinching sensation before the pleasure started again and she squeezed him, both with her sex and her hand.

Hermione was lost in sensations but still grounded enough to realize that Theo was right, he was massive, her hand didn't fit around him and he was rather long. She realized that doing things his way would probably be better all around, but Merlin, the man was curling her toes with his kisses and fingers. He was sucking at her neck again, right at her pulse causing her to shiver uncontrollably and wiggle on his hand, which in turn caused the most delicious sensations to dance around in her belly and deep in her core.

His cock was leaking pre cum and she moved it around him stroking his hot velvet soft rod. She could feel his restraint start to tumble like a wall all around them and let out a gasp of relief when finally he moved his hand and pushed hers away, using the cream from her still pulsing core to lubricate himself and then shoving a pillow under her hips.

"Hermione," he said on a pant when his thick tip rested at her entrance. "Look at me."

She looked at him her eyes dark with desire, her cheeks flushed and her hair wild. "Theo, please come inside me," she said softly reaching up to touch his lips.

He nodded and grabbed a fistful of her hair pulling her up to his mouth so he could kiss her. "It will hurt a bit but you adjust," he let out a breath into her and then pushed forward his face tense. Hermione worked to relax watching his eyes as he slowly entered her. She gasped at the fullness and shifted and then pulled his hips closer to her so that he sank in a bit further. "Don't – I can't-" he dropped his forehead to hers and let out a slow moan. "Merlin you feel amazing."

Hermione worked to relax watching his eyes as he slowly entered her. She gasped at the fullness and shifted and then pulled his hips closer to her so that he sank in a bit further. "Don't – I can't-" he dropped his forehead to hers and let out a slow moan. "Merlin, you feel amazing."

Hermione closed her eyes and tipped her head back pushing her hips forward. "I want more," she said with a gasp.

She was biting her lip and starting to perspire from the incredible feeling of him stretching her, it really was magical, and she would swear she saw dancing lights around them. "Theo, I need more," she said desperately.

He nodded and kissed her as if his life depended on it, she bit his lower lip and allowed him to suck on hers and then let out a small yelp into his mouth as he pushed into her in one powerful stroke and bottomed out at her cervix.

"Oh dear God," she said ripping her mouth away from his her eyes wide.

Theo snorted. "Not God, Theo."

She smacked him and then moaned as she shifted with him deep inside of her. "Move, do something, Theo!"

He grunted and grabbed her hands placing them in his hair. "Pull, hard, if I hurt you. Understood?"

Hermione nodded worrying her lower lip at the look in his eye, it was so incredibly raw and caused her to gush him with cream, which had him moaning and then he moved. Oh thank heaven the man moved and it was, incredible. Everything she had ever needed, just what it was supposed to be, and she was so glad it was happening now, with this man.

She pulled his hair but not hard because even when she started to get sore she didn't want him to ever stop. There was no need for words, she could feel him breathe, she could feel his heart, she could hear his moans and she felt him, deep inside of her and he seemed to be getting hotter, bigger, harder, stronger. She arched her back as he sped up and her hands fell from his hair, she was boneless in orgasm and she had never in her entire life felt more connected to a person. She supposed that was what love was supposed to be, this complicated but simple connection with another person.

Her eyes blinked open and she felt him wrap his arms around her back so that her chest was flush to his.

"Can you come again, kitten?" He asked hoarsely.

Hermione nodded as she felt herself tightening just at the look in his eyes. "Will you come with me?" She asked softly reaching up to touch his face.

He leaned into her hand and nodded. "Watch me, watch what you do to me, watch me love you."

Hermione gasped and tears formed in her eyes as every muscle in her body went tight as a spring and then released in the biggest orgasm of her life. She was chanting his name as she came and before she fell he crashed right along with her yelling out her name as she felt his hot seed bathe her sore insides.

When he collapsed and rolled her so that she was on top of him with him still inside of her she rested her head on his chest and listened as his heart calmed. She was surrounded by this man. His touch, his scent, his seed inside of her.

"Marry me."

She froze and then lifted her head to look into his deep blue eyes so full of love.

"Theo," she said softly.

He wiped at the sweat on her brow and pushed her hair back off her face. "I can't ever do this with anyone else again, I love you, please marry me Hermione."

She blinked as tears dropped from her eyes onto his chest and then shook her head. "You might regret asking that."

He brought his hand to her cheek cupping it and frowned at her. "I will never regret asking you to be my wife. Look at me, Hermione, you know me. Do I ever say something I don't mean?"

She shook her head and he sighed bringing her forehead down to his so their breath mingled.

"I want you, not just for tonight, not just for a few months, I want you forever."

She let out a nervous laugh. "I can't answer that after what you just did to me!"

His smile was pure snake. "I know; that's why I am asking now. It's the only time I will have the advantage. Your walls are down after my amazing love making. So say yes and we can argue about it later."

Hermione gasped at his gall and then threw back her head laughing. "Yes, yes you absolutely wonderful horrid man."

He let out a whoop and flipped her over pushing his still hard erection back into her core and causing her to moan.

"Again?"

"Yes," he said his hands on either side of her head so that she had to look at him. "Every single day of your life if I can talk you into it."

Hermione turned her head and bit his palm. "I want ten kids."

He didn't even pause in his slow stroke into her body. "You want two maybe three," he corrected her smirking. "Tuily asked you already so don't be a brat."

She sighed and pushed at his chest. "I want to live in the townhouse."

He groaned and stilled looking down at her with a glint in his eye that she knew meant trouble. "You can live where ever the hell you want and we aren't discussing this anymore right now," he pulled out and pushed into her causing her to moan at the sensation.

He won that round, she didn't make another demand that didn't involve them making love for the rest of the night, not even when he carried her into the bath and held her to him as she dozed and he sponged her off, not afterwards when he dried her carefully and made her drink a pain potion before he tucked her naked into bed and snuggled her into his chest. She didn't even talk about his obnoxious timing for a proposal when he woke her up just before dawn to make love to her slowly until she begged for release.

Theo had definitely wore her out past the point of critical thinking, and as he snuggled in with her, he thought that would probably be his goal for a long time to come.

* * *

 **Notes:**

I should probably thank Faith Hill and the song writers for Breathe for the inspiration for this chapter.  
This is still a year later one of my favorite chapters I have ever written. Again, I drew inspiration from real life. My husband, who can't out talk me, proposed to me in the heat of the moment. I told him no! ;) We were out of town to for me to meet his parents for the first time as they had flown in, he spent the entire eight hour drive home, as we rushed to make it to my cousin's wedding, convincing me that I should marry him. I admit, he had a convincing argument, and we were engaged that night.

I will post a picture of us at the wedding on Instagram: CrystalJeanRed today 7-18-17 :)

Cheers,

CJean

Up Next: More vacation and Hermione has time to think. Plus, really he should have to get down on one knee, right?


	20. Sea and Stars

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta._

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song:_ _ **Forever and For Always, Shania Twain**_ _  
Lyric of choice:_ _ **I keeping you forever and for always, want to wake up every morning to your sweet face.**_

 _My muse seems to be stuck on all the songs that I danced to at seventeen with stars in my eyes._

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter 20  
Sea and Stars**

They slept in the next morning and when she blinked her eyes awake it was to find him smiling smugly down at her. She sighed and snuggled into his chest playing with his chest hair. "You asked me to marry you."

A grunt met this reply and she peeked up to see him lying with his arms crossed behind his head and still looking entirely too smug. So she poked him, hard, in the stomach. He chuckled and shifted grabbing her hands and bringing them up to his mouth, where he proceeded to suck on her fingers one by one and cause all kinds of funny things to happen in her still tender insides.

She closed her eyes and yanked back her hands. "None of that! Stop distracting me you sneak! Marriage, Theo. It's a really big deal!"

Theo sighed and pulled her up by her armpits so that she was on top of him and could rest her hands on his chest and gaze at him. He also tucked another part of his anatomy in-between her legs.

She flushed and then glared at him. "You did this on purpose," she said gesturing to their current position.

He smirked. "My only advantage in this relationship I fear."

She rolled her eyes and then sighed. "I love you too by the way."

He nodded playing with a curl. "I knew that from the moment I touched you last night. I could feel it."

She sucked in a breath and then looked at him her eyes going dreamy as his hands moved to draw circles on her back. "How do you know how to say the most amazing things to make me melt?"

He smiled at her and cupped her bottom pushing her into him. "Magic."

She sighed and leaned up to kiss him and bit his lip, hard. "I want you, so it's unfair to press your advantage right now Theodore Henri Spencer Nott."

He smiled and then nodded rolling them over so they were side by side, but he took her hand and put it on his heart. "I can't touch you, I can't say things that make you melt, what can I do?"

She shook her head at his tone. "You can tell me why we should get married?"

"Because I love you and will love you for as long as I live. Because as Draco pointed out I had our kids sorted into Ravenclaw a few weeks after we met again on that park bench."

She looked at him in awe. "You did not!"

He nodded solemnly. "I did actually, you can ask him. He pointed out I was in deep. Hermione, I am pretty helpless without you. Tuily adores you. Why wouldn't I want to marry you, kitten?"

"Oh, there you go again saying everything perfectly!"

He grinned and swooped in for a quick kiss. "Hermione, what has you so scared?"

"We come from such different backgrounds," she whispered softly.

He nodded. "Yes, we do. But you seem to overlook mine so I think we should be okay."

She hit him shaking her head with a sad smile. "Theo! I am serious, this will cause- well I think it would cause a scandal. What about your business?"

He sighed and brought her hand up to kiss her palm tenderly. "Kitten, I am rich, disgustingly rich, if my business goes under because I marry you I will just do something else. Draco has been bugging me to partner with him since we graduated. It's not like I don't have options. And nothing in my life besides possibly Tuily is more important than you."

She smiled at that and then sighed. "They might say horrible things about you in the paper. They have sainted me and I have never publically dated," she said this in a whisper not able to look at him.

He pressed a finger under her chin and raised it so she had to meet his gaze. "They already say horrible things about me and I never really cared what people said. Would it upset you that much? What they print? Draco and I could buy the paper and put it out of business."

Hermione let out a laughing sob. "Oh Theo," she said helplessly.

He frowned at her. "People very well might talk. My life has been a broken road, but now that I have found you. No one is going to take me away from you. Not a paper printing silly lies, not friends who don't understand, not my extended family, not even a house that might eat you. I will just let it rot."

Hermione looked at him stunned and then threw back her head laughing. "Theo, we can get curse breakers to fix your house or tear it down, I don't care. But I don't want you to lose friends."

Theo shrugged. "Blaise and Draco adore you, who else really matters from my crowd?"

Hermione thought on that and then sighed. "I guess I don't know."

He hugged her to him and rolled continuing to play with her hair. "Do you have any other concerns, kitten?"

She bit her lip and wiggled her pelvis her eyes going stormy. "I am not sure I can make love with you three times a day every day."

He smirked. "A wizard can dream," he said huskily before he leaned up and claimed her lips.

 **OooOOooO**

They spent the day in bed and had meals in the room, sitting at a beautiful table with two chairs that appeared next to the windows that looked out at the sea. Hermione was sipping wine that night feeling perfectly content when she was suddenly swept up and found herself being shoved into a thick wool jumper.

"What are you up to?" She asked as a knit hat was put on her head.

He grinned at her and helped her into her jeans. She had been just sitting in her lacey bits of matching knickers and bra. He was putting thick socks on her feet and then helping her into her boots. She shook her head at him but let him grab her hand to pull her out of the room and down the stairs and out the front door. She was laughing as she rushed to keep up with him and when she stumbled he turned around and threw her on his back so that he was carrying her piggy back style. She leaned her head into his shoulder rubbing her nose into his warm neck.

She leaned her head into his shoulder rubbing her nose into his warm neck. "Where are we going?" She whispered biting his ear playfully.

He hissed and squeezed her thigh. "It's a surprise."

She snorted with laughter and tightened her arms around his neck as he continued heading out.

"Close your eyes," he said stopping suddenly.

Hermione paused and then did so feeling him let her down and wrap his arms around her from behind. They were walking again, frog marching really, and his hands were covering her eyes as if he didn't trust her not to peek. Smart of him, truthfully. Finally, they stopped and he said huskily. "Do you remember when you told me that you always wanted to sleep under the stars and not fear for your life?"

She nodded slowly and blinked open her eyes as he moved his hands. There was a beautiful large sleigh bed in the middle of a field of what looked like wild lavender.

Her eyes went wide. "Theo, it's beautiful, but won't we freeze?"

The cool wind from the ocean blew against them just to make her point as he chuckled. "Would I let my witch freeze?" He asked hugging her tight to his chest before he frog marched her closer to the bed.

She laughed as she passed through an invisible barrier and was hit by a warm wind that seemed to be circulating around them.

"I am a wizard," Theo said cheekily at her questioning look before he kissed her neck.

Hermione sighed and leaned back arching her neck to give him better access. "Yes, a very good one," Hermione said with a small smile.

"Hmm, and you are a very very good witch." He whispered pulling at her jumper.

She sighed and lifted her arms allowing him to pull off her jumper.

"We are still within the wards and no one can see us. Feel like getting naked under the stars, kitten?"

She nodded and turned in his arms grabbing his head to kiss him with all the passion she had inside of her. He let out a moan and yanked at her jeans as she shoved at his own wool jumper kicking off her boots. Within minutes they were both naked and he swept her up against him and then tossed her naked onto the soft bed causing her to laugh again and then let out a small squeal as he pounced on her playfully.

"Did that pain potion work or are you still sore?" He asked kissing a trial across her breast bone.

"It worked." Was her husky reply as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He gave a grateful groan and sucked at her nipples, causing her to arch and pull at his hair. But she felt boldness move through her and coupled with the idea of making love outside Hermione pushed at her lover rolling him onto his back and settling over him with a smirk.

"I think it's my turn," she said in a mock serious tone.

He moaned his pupils flaring and then nodded settling back with his hands behind his head. "Explore away, kitten."

She flashed a grin and then looked down at him, her mouth watering as she took in his fit frame and proud erection. Cocky wizard, she thought as she ran her hands over his chest and then down his torso, watching as goose pimples rose and his breath hitched. She scooted down the bed as the warm air rushed over them and looked back up at him to find him watching her with hooded eyes.

She held his gaze and reached for him, running her fingertips over the thick mushroom head and down the shaft smiling as he hissed and arched into her touch. She looked down and tilted her head as she considered her task. She had read all about it of course but this would be the first time she had given oral sex.

She rubbed her finger over the tip as moisture pushed out and brought her fingers to her lips, tasting him. "Salty," she said looking back up at him.

He was breathing in a very controlled manner and after flashing him another grin she settled down between his thighs and with just the tip of her tongue she licked at the salty liquid he created. This time he let out a low moan but otherwise stayed still, allowing her to take her time. She moved more of him into her mouth and swirled her tongue around carefully, learning the texture and taste of him. She had heard some girls complain about this act but so far Hermione was pretty sure she was going to enjoy this very much. Bracing herself on his thighs she allowed him to slide into her mouth, testing how much of him she could take in, using her saliva to lubricate him as he let out another deep moan. She brought one hand back gripping the base of his shaft and continued moving him in and out of her mouth, slowly, carefully, swirling her tongue under the base of the tip because that seemed to make him gasp. When she brought her other hand over to play with his sack he arched pushing himself further into her mouth, when she didn't gag she squeezed him with both hands and on the next downward pass she went farther.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Theo said as she got over half of him into her mouth and he touched the back of her throat. "Hermione, baby, I am close."

She let out a groan herself which made him moan and thrust again and then she sucked harder and he seemed to lose his remaining control and started thrusting into her mouth, touching the back of her throat with each pass. When he tried to pull out she tightened her suction and shook her head slightly her eyes meeting his and narrowing. He dropped his head back onto the pillow and fisted his hands in her hair, seeming to resign himself to her motives. She would have grinned but she was too fascinated by watching him fall apart under her touch and mouth. His thrusts were erratic now and he was moaning her name, she could feel that he was leaking semen continuously into her mouth and she found it gave her better lubrication to take him further down her throat.

She would have grinned but she was too fascinated by watching him fall apart under her touch and mouth. His thrusts were erratic now and he was moaning her name, she could feel that he was leaking semen continuously into her mouth and she found it gave her better lubrication to take him further down her throat. Suddenly he thrust up and she felt him tighten under her before he was yelling her name hoarsely as he came down her throat in thick bursts that she struggled to swallow. Swallowing meant she also swallowed down the head of his cock and he yelled his hands tightening in her hair.

"Oh yes, swallow again."

She did watching wide eyed as he arched and then letting him pop out of her mouth as he pulled her up. She crawled up his chest settling her head down on his pounding heart.

"Where did you learn that?" He asked still shivering a few moments later.

Hermione looked up at him. "Books," she said frowning. "Why did I do it wrong?"

Theo let out a bark of a laugh and hugged her to him shaking his head. "No, you were perfect. Where are they keeping those books at Flourish and Blotts?"

Hermione flushed and cuddled into him. "Um, they were muggle books," she whispered.

He snorted and rubbed her back causing her to shiver from his touch. "Merlin, and to think the Dark Lord looked down on muggles." She smirked and pinched him as he laughed and then rolled her his face full of laughter and lust. "I think, you have thrown down the gauntlet, Miss Granger."

Her eyes widened. "I have?"

He nodded his tone hard. "Your Muggle talents have left me with a strong desire to prove that the wizarding methods of pleasing a lover are just as affective."

Hermione shook her head at the man as he pushed down her torso and pulled her legs up and over his shoulders. Gasping as he wandlessly called a pillow into his hands and pushed it under her slim hips.

"Don't cry uncle." He teased as he spread her lower lips apart and gazed down at her.

She felt a laugh bubble out of her before she was left gasping as the man took the time to show her, the wizarding methods were just as affective. By the time he had wrung three orgasms out of her he was hard as a rock again and pulling her up and over him allowing her to slowly sink down upon him their hands linked.

"Deep," she said on a low moan.

"We will go slow," Theo said his voice husky with passion.

She nodded and allowed him to slowly lower her down until her pelvis was flush with his and he bottomed out inside of her.

"So full," she moaned leaning forward to kiss him.

He moved his hands and wrapped his arms around her holding her to his chest and then suddenly he sat up so that she was sitting in his lap, impaled on his cock, and wrapped in his arms. Amazingly it made him seem to expand out inside of her and go even deeper, she was sure her eyes crossed as his girth pushed against a spot inside of her that left her delirious with passion.

"Oh, oh, oh."

"Finally I have reduced you to babbling," he said helping her move up on his cock with a low moan of his own. "Merlin, kitten, so tight, so amazing."

She wanted to say something witty but her brain had shut down so instead she leaned forward and bit his shoulder, hard. After that she wasn't the only one babbling and after they were reduced to sweaty tangles of limbs. She smiled as she drew circles with her finger around his nipple; he was still inside of her, plugging her so that all the mess stayed inside and off the sheets.

She had teased him that he was doing that just to avoid having to get up to clean them off. He had just grinned and thrown one of his legs over hers anchoring her pelvis to his.

"You never asked if I am on the contraceptive potion," she said still drawing her circles.

He grunted and traced her spine with his own fingers. "I wouldn't care if you weren't," he said honestly.

She rolled her eyes and leaned over to bite his nipple causing him to chuckle and squeeze her bottom. "I am on the Muggle pill," she said after a moment.

"Hmm, no idea what that is, kitten," he said lazily still playing his fingers up and down her spine causing her to shiver.

"Muggle contraceptive, it's the pills I keep in my purse and take every day."

He nodded and splayed his hand on her lower back. "Safe?"

She nodded. "Very."She snuggled into his chest and looked out at the dark sea. "It's beautiful here," she said softly. She could feel his chest rising evenly and knew he was drifting off to sleep. She smiled and moved her hand up to caress his cheek. "Thank you, Theo."

"For what?" He mumbled sleepily.

She shrugged slightly and closed her eyes. "For all of this. Where would I be without you? I was just surviving and now I am living."

His hands tightened on her and he moved so that he could kiss her forehead. "Me too, kitten, me too."

They drifted to sleep under the stars wrapped in each other's arms and missed the pop of the little elf who gazed at them and waved her hand over them with a soft smile before she left happier than she had been in decades. Tuily had some work to do!

* * *

Notes:

 _Wonder what made Tuily so excited? I know! Do you?_

Still to come:  
Where is that bended knee proposal? And who is Draco NOT sleeping with?


	21. What Sparkles Shines

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. I just happened to come up with the plot for this ship. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Warning: Rated M. Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta... probably tired of hearing that, huh?_

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song:_ _ **Fine By Me, Andy Grammar**_ _  
Lyric of choice:_ _ **I am just saying it's fine by me, if you never leave.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath  
**

 **Chapter 21  
What Sparkles Shines**

Hermione smiled as she felt something tickling her face. She sighed and opened her eyes meeting Theo's bright blue ones and he traced a finger over her lips. "Morning sleepy head," he said with a grin.

Hermione smirked and stretched before cuddling into his warmth and turning to look out at the sea.

"You can't beat the view," Theo said hugging her naked body into his.

Hermione nodded and smiled. "It's beautiful, thank you for thinking of this. If this is your idea of camping I might change my mind on that subject."

Theo chuckled and pushed her hair out of his way running a hand down her throat. "Want to eat breakfast naked in bed watching the sea?"

"Do I really have to answer that?"

Theo laughed and called for one of the elves that ran the house here. Hermione snuggled under the covers to hide her nakedness causing Theo to wink at her as he took the tray and set it on his lap. "They don't care," Theo said handing her a cup of tea.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "At least it wasn't Tuily. I would die of embarrassment. Where has she been this weekend? I thought she came with us?"

Theo nodded. "She was visiting her sister who runs this house. She will show up but not until we head out of the bedroom."

Hermione flushed and then sighed sipping her tea. "Will we be leaving the bed today?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Theo teased back at her flicking her nose.

Hermione smirked and stole a sausage eating it leaning back against the pillows, with the sheet under her arms covering her breasts.

Theo watched her for a moment before he handed her a muffin. "It's Bran raisin," he said with a sigh. "It has to be for you."

Hermione took the muffin and laughed as he made a face. She split the muffin to add some butter and then gasped. In the middle of the muffin was a huge sapphire ring. She turned to look at Theo who was now watching her, his face showing his worry.

"Still going to marry me?" He asked softly.

Hermione nodded unable to move as Theo picked up the ring and waved his wand putting his pants on before he winked at her and got down on one knee on the bed.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you please do me the incredible honor of being my wife?"

Hermione was unable to do anything but nod as tears fell out of her eyes and she laughed as she took in his bare chest and green plaid pants.

"I can't believe you asked me that in your pants, Theodore Nott." She laughed as he put the ring on her. "You couldn't put on your trousers?"

He smirked and held her hand bending down to kiss her finger just above the ring. "Shush you. The most important part to me is you said yes, and you are still naked."

Hermione laughed as he floated the tray away and pulled her into him kissing her senseless before he proceeded to take off his pants and make sweet love to her for the next hour.

 **OoOOoOOooOOoO**

Later that morning Hermione was still naked and eating the still warm breakfast as she stared absently at the huge sapphire on her hand. It was oval and had diamonds around it set in what was probably Goblin made silver encrusted in sapphires.

"Did you copy this from another ring?" She asked curiously.

Theo frowned. "No, I had it made, why?"

She smiled at him and cuddled into his chest as she ate her muffin. "No reason," she said with a small smile. He didn't need to know that it was a pretty close copy of Princess Diana's engagement ring. It might upset him as that couple didn't last and Hermione simply adored her ring.

"How did you know I love Sapphires?" She asked him still grinning at her finger.

"If I didn't know what gems you love, I shouldn't be proposing," he said sincerely.

She snorted and then laughed. "True enough, but seriously, how did you know?"

He shrugged. "You always gravitate towards the color blue. I know you don't care for rubies or emeralds. Sapphires seemed the logical choice, so I confirmed that with Ginny over lunch."

Hermione sat up and laughed loudly hitting him teasingly in the stomach. "That is so cheating, no wonder she made me buy all new lace knickers. She knew you were proposing didn't she?"

He shrugged his eyes twinkling with mirth. "Possibly, I could have also just been buying you earrings or something."

Hermione smirked. "You bought me beautiful ladybug gold and pearl ones already this month."

He smirked. "Get used to that. You need jewels."

Hermione giggled. "If you keep finding things as wonderful as those earrings and my ring, I won't complain."

Theo hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head. "Good. What would you like to do today?"

She sighed happily. "We can leave the bed now? Are you feeling faint?"

"Harr Harr," he said squeezing her. "And I figured you wanted to explore Normandy a bit. We can always walk the beaches, see the war monuments."

"I would like that," she said honestly. "I bought the new boots after all."

In an instant, he had apparated them back to the bedroom and was scooping her into his arms heading towards the shower.

 **OooOooOOooO**

A few days later found her rushing into the leaky on her lunch break to meet with Ginny who was positively jumping with excitement. "Let me see it!" She nearly screamed.

Hermione shushed her as she fell into the booth. "Keep it down, Gin, we haven't announced anything yet."

Ginny was too busy grabbing Hermione's hand and gasping. "Who needs to announce it, look at this ring, the thing will do it for you!"

Hermione laughed. "I know, I keep worrying it will fall off, thank goodness it's charmed to stay put."

Ginny turned her hand and then dropped it with a theatrical sigh. "Merlin he did well, didn't he."

Hermione nodded happily. "He is pretty proud of himself," she said with a faint blush.

"So, when is the wedding?" Ginny asked waving down a waiter so they could order.

Hermione sighed. "We can't agree on that. I think there is no rush and he wants to be married last week."

Ginny giggled. "I just bet he does. I am getting the corn chowder in a bread bowl, sound good?"

Hermione nodded and then smiled. "I am starving today; I stole half of Theo's breakfast."

"You probably spent too much time in bed and not enough time eating in Normandy," Ginny said with a wink.

Hermione flushed and ducked her head as the waiter took their orders. She stuck to tea and water as did Ginny.

"You are positively glowing 'Mione. I think vacation agreed with you."

Hermione nodded smiling widely. "It was amazing. He was so romantic and attentive its been hard to be away from him all day."

Ginny rolled her eyes and snorted. "You two are disgustingly perfect for each other."

Hermione sighed. "So, how do I convince him to let us be engaged for a bit before we become husband and wife? I think he would already have kids if he could."

Ginny grunted sipping her tea. "Why wait? Are you thinking you might change your mind?"

Hermione cringed. "No, never."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "So, why wait?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. I guess in case he wants to change his mind?"

Ginny laughed at her. "If he is already decorating a nursery I doubt that will happen, 'Mione. Put the poor man out of his misery and just marry him. It's not like you want some big hoopla for your wedding anyways."

Hermione made a face. "No, definitely not. I was thinking just a few friends and having it in Tuily's garden."

"Back yard weddings are lovely." Ginny said with a smirk and a wink as both girls fell into fits of giggles.

 **OoOooOoOoO**

Theo sat drinking and smoking cigars with Draco who had shown up for dinner that night.

"Nice ring." Draco said in his typical bored tone.

"She likes it," Theo said smugly.

Draco nodded and then sighed. "I have a date tonight."

"This late?" Theo asked curiously, it was after ten.

Draco nodded. "Midnight, she wants to show me the harvest moon."

Theo looked at his friend curiously. "Eventually we will need a name, mate."

Draco snorted. "I suppose it will come out in the wash so to say."

Theo raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Prophet got pictures of us this week. I think they are waiting to run them until Sunday just to be pricks."

"Sounds like the Prophet." Theo said humorously. "So? Who is she?"

"Luna Lovegood." Draco said with a resigned sigh. "I am fucking crazy for this batty Ravenclaw and she doesn't seem to even realize it."

Theo's eyebrows hit his hairline. "Shite!"

Draco leaned back moodily. "Yep. Deep shite. My father will go ballistic."

"What about your mother?" Theo said sitting up and frowning. "She was set on a match with the Greengrass family."

Draco ran a hand through his hair in agitation. "I know! Dammit, Theo, I know. What do I do?"

"Secure your private vaults and give them the one figure salute, Drake." Theo said seriously. "If you even attempt to placate them they will just try to sabotage you and knowing your mother, it will get ugly."

Draco nodded. "I already secured my vaults and business ties. Lucius had signed it all over to me last year anyways. I spoke with the damn lawyer yesterday, he said they can disown me but it won't really mean much. I might lose the manor if they have another child but they can't touch the gold I already have."

"Do you really want that damn house?"

Draco shuddered and then shook his head. "Nope," he said honestly. "But, it could get ugly; the papers will have a field day if they really do publically set me aside."

"Blood traitor," Theo whispered. "It's what I am now," he said his tone somber.

Draco cringed. "Right, well I guess I am joining the ranks. I got her a ring."

Theo spit out his whiskey. "You what!"

Draco leaned back rolling his eyes heaven word. "I told you I was fucking lost over the chit."

"Are you sure this isn't a case of blue balls talking?"

Draco raised his glass. "Possibly, but I could just shag someone else. It's her, Theo. Once I met her it was like everything shifted."

Theo nodded in understanding and clinked his glass to Draco's. "I understand that. I keep trying to talk Hermione into a quick wedding."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Worried she will realize you are shite in bed?"

Theo snorted. "No, but will you really want to wait long after you get your ring on Lovegood's finger?"

Draco considered that and then shook his head. "Nope. She wants a traditional bonding ceremony."

Theo laughed. "Naked under the full moon? So what, next month then?"

Draco nodded. "If she says yes tonight, I think I will strip down with her and seal our lives under the harvest moon."

Theo stared at his friend in complete shock before he threw back his head laughing. "Damn! Does Blaise know about this?"

Draco shrugged. "Nope. He can read about it in the paper on Sunday."

Theo was still laughing. "Who will marry you?"

Draco grunted. "Found a blind old wizard, he is Dutch."

Theo wiped away tears of mirth. "Oh Merlin, a blind wizard?"

Draco frowned at him. "She is naked; of course the man will be blind."

Theo started laughing again so loudly Tuily came out to see what was going on. Draco left an hour later and Theo wished Hermione was still awake so he could tell her that by morning, Draco Malfoy might be bounded for life to Luna Lovegood.

 **OooOOOoOooO**

That Sunday he opened the paper with a flourish and laughed outrageously at the front page.

Hermione looked over curiously. "What is so funny?" She asked walking around to peer over his shoulder.

"Draco got married," he said through his laughter.

"What!" Was shrieked in his ear as she pulled the paper away and threw herself into his lap. "To whom?"

Theo was still laughing as he pointed at the picture.

"Is that Luna Lovegood?"

"Yep," he said through tears.

"Um, why is there no wedding photo? How did they keep that out of the paper?"

Theo laughed harder. "They had a traditional bonding ceremony."

Hermione frowned and then turned to look at him. "What does that mean and why is it so funny?"

"Naked," he wheezed out through more laughter. "Naked under the full moon."

Hermione's eyes went wide as saucers. "Oh my- are you having a laugh at me?" Theo shook his head but kept laughing. "It says they left for the honeymoon," she said staring at the paper. "Merlin, his parents are going to flip."

"Understatement of the year," Theo said sobering suddenly. "My guess is he went underground until they calm down."

Suddenly there was a rush of the fire and Hermione looked up in shock as Lucius Malfoy stormed into the kitchen. Her wand was out of her pocket and she had thrown up a shield before Theo had even moved.

Lucius froze looking at her and frowning. "Who the-"

Theo stood up quickly putting Hermione behind him his eyes narrowing as he palmed his wand. "Mr. Malfoy," he said in a hard tone. "I assume you came from Draco's penthouse."

Lucius sneered. "I did. Who was on your lap, she looks familiar."

Theo didn't show any emotion. "None of your concern."

"I think a witch whose first reaction to me is to throw up a Proetgo is very much my concern."

"I should have hexed you then," Hermione said tartly stepping out from behind Theo with some difficulty; he had been strong arming her back.

Theo sighed and pulled her into his side. "My fiancé is not a fan of yours, Mr. Malfoy. Please state your business and leave." Looking down he could see Hermione had not lowered her wand and she looked ready for battle, Theo threw up a prayer to every deity he could think of.

"Ah, Miss Granger is it?" Lucius Malfoy said with a sneer. "Do I have you to thank for my son's current rebellion?"

Hermione laughed a bit evilly not even pretending not to know what he was insinuating. "I haven't seen Luna since graduation. But if Draco really is married to her he is one lucky wizard. She is loyal, brilliant, and not someone you want to insult in front of me."

Theo raised an eyebrow at Lucius Malfoy. "We didn't know anything about this; we have been on vacation and just returned. I read about it in the paper, as I am sure you did. My guess is your son does not wish to be found."

Hermione raised her own eyebrow and said coldly. "And even if we did know where he was we wouldn't tell you. So please leave, you are not welcome here."

Theo grinned and squeezed her arm. "I have to respect my future wife here, Mr. Malfoy. Please see your way out."

Lucius Malfoy glared at them but turned on his heel immediately and left.

 **OoOooOoO**

Hermione deflated into her chair breathing hard and Theo kissed her on the top of her head before he moved off to close down the floo and change the wards. It never occurred to him to put up wards on his floo to keep out anyone coming from Draco's penthouse, but he did so now. He came back in and pulled Hermione into a hug. "I am sorry, kitten. Draco doesn't let anyone in his penthouse so the floo is just open now since he is over so often. I shudder to imagine how long Lucius spent breaking down the wards on that place."

Hermione shivered but nodded. "I am glad I didn't just hex him on sight."

Theo smiled sadly and rubbed her arms. "He won't keep quiet about us being engaged, kitten."

Hermione blew out a deep breath. "Send a notice to the Prophet, I don't really care. It could take some heat off Draco and Luna if we do, so that works well."

Theo pulled her back and kissed her tenderly. "You are a really good friend, love."

She smiled a bit weakly and then shrugged. "I wish he had warned us."

Theo made a face. "I knew but you were asleep when I came up and then we were busy yesterday."

Hermione flushed and then hit him, rather hard, in his chest. "Theodore! You forgot didn't you?"

He smirked and kissed her deeply causing her to let out a small moan, and then he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "I have locked down the house, let's go forget some more."

Hermione laughed as he carried her upstairs, where they stayed the rest of the day until Tuily forced them down for supper.

* * *

 **Notes:**  
Will Draco inspire Hermione and Theo? I think he might!  
Thanks for the followers, favorites, and reviews. I do so adore your reviews. :)


	22. Come On Home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta..._

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song:_ _ **Bright Lights, Matchbox Twenty  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **Come on home.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter 22  
Come on Home**

Two months later found an exhausted Hermione cuddled up on the sofa with Theo looking over completed wedding plans that Tuily had delivered Friday night.

"When did she plan all this?" Hermione asked stunned.

Theo laughed as he looked over the guest list. "I have no idea, but its Tuily and she is very efficient."

Hermione nodded as she looked over the drawings the elf had made of the back yard wedding. "She knew I wanted to get married in her garden. Look, Theo, she is having a gazebo built!"

Theo looked over and smiled. "That will look amazing, we can cover it in magical flowers that won't make you sneeze."

Hermione giggled. "I love magic," she said happily cuddling into him as she flipped through Tuily's notebook."

"She wants me in a muggle suit. That should cause a scene," Theo said with a smirk.

Hermione nodded. "She has an appointment set up for me with an exclusive designer in France who has been working on my dress for the last four months. I have my final fitting next week."

Theo shook his head. "So we know she has had this planned for at least four months. Cheeky little elf, I hadn't even proposed yet."

Hermione giggled and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. "I need sleep. I can't believe she sent out invitations already. Are you ready to get married in two weeks?"

Theo grunted. "I was ready to marry you two months ago."

Hermione snorted and then yawned again. "Well, you did warn me if I didn't settle on a date Tuily would."

Theo helped her up and set the notebooks aside before he swept her into his arms. "That I did. Come on Sleeping Beauty lets put you to bed. Two early mornings and you are in bed by eight on a Friday night."

Hermione sighed and tucked her head into his neck breathing in his scent. "I would feel bad except I know you are going out with Blaise and Harry tonight."

"I am, Harry has a lead on where Draco and Luna disappeared too."

Hermione snickered. "I can't believe you lot are tracking them down, just let them be!"

Theo frowned. "I would except we need to check and make sure Lucius hasn't found them before us."

Hermione gave a soft grunt. "He hasn't disowned him yet. Perhaps he has calmed down."

Theo snorted at this and set her in bed stripping off her jumper and jeans. "You are far too optimistic, kitten."

Hermione yawned and didn't argue with him. She had indeed had a few early mornings and was completely knackered and looking forward to sleeping in the next morning.

 **OooOOooOOoO**

However her morning lay in was not to be, she woke up around six in the morning and scrambled over Theo, who always slept on the right side of the bed so he was closest to the door, and raced to the bathroom just in time to be sick.

"Kitten, what on earth?" Theo said sleepily wandering in and crouching down by her side. "What happened?"

Hermione wiped at her mouth and shook her head feeling a bit faint. "I don't know. Do you feel sick? Was the chicken off from last night?"

Theo shook his head. "I feel fine, love. Come on, wash out your mouth and let me get you back to bed, you are pale."

Hermione allowed him to help her and leaned into him until with a slight curse he picked her up and carried her to bed. "Tuily!" He yelled putting his hand to her face.

The elf popped in wearing her night clothes and took one look at her anxious wizard and yelped.

"Mistress is sick?" She said excitedly.

"Why are we excited about this?" Hermione said miserably from the bed. "I feel wretched."

Tuily was quivering and popped out. "That was strange," Theo said frowning at the elf. "I hope she is getting a damn healer!"

Hermione groaned. "Theo, I don't need a healer I need some weak tea and sleep."

"Will you be okay while I get the tea?"

Hermione thought and then nodded. "I think so, I am tired again."

He kissed her head and settled her in before he conjured a bucket and set it by the bed and then rushed out to make her weak tea and some toast. Tuily was already there, however, setting up a tray. "Tuily has peppermint tea for mistress and some toast. Tuily called the healer."

Theo let out a sigh of relief and kissed the ancient elves cheek. "Tuily you are an angel."

Tuily nodded and handed the tray to Theo. "Master Theo should go sit with his Hermione. Tuily will send the healer up."

Theo nodded and then paused. "Tuily, will our healer see Hermione? He was, well not a blood purist but not exactly –"

Tuily cut him off. "Tuily hired another healer."

Theo let out a relieved sigh. "Tuily you think of everything, where would we be without you?"

Tuily tisked and waved him off so Theo rushed up with the tea and toast.

 **OoOOoOOoOooO**

Hermione was dozing feeling a bit better after the tea and a few bites of toast when a middle age female healer swept in wearing bright blue robes. "Well now, what caused the upset?" The witch said after introducing herself as Agatha, she was clearly French.

"Did Tuily bring you over from France?" Theo asked with an incredulous smirk.

The healer grinned. "I am the Nott healer in Normandy young man. Tuily knows discretion is better in cases such as this."

"What case is this?" Hermione asked sitting up in her dressing gown.

The healer smiled. "Your elf says you are in the family way, dear. Up the duff, I believe you English call it."

Hermione went completely pale and looked to Theo with wide brown eyes filled with shock. "Oh, I couldn't be! I am on contraceptive, Muggle contraceptive."

The healer's smile widened and she shook her head brushing a stunned and smiling Theo out of her way. "Oh my dear, I would laugh but I don't want you to faint."

Hermione shook her head still in denial but the healer waved her wand and Hermione looked down as a golden glow surrounded her abdomen. She put her hands over her womb and looked back up at Theo who was staring at her his face full of happiness.

"Theo?" She asked stunned.

He sank down to his knees and laid his head down on her hands that were cradling their child.

"Oh, kitten," he said in awe.

She shook her head and looked up at the smiling healer. "But, how?"

"O, the normal way I imagine." The healer said grinning at them. "No need to contact the Muggle Vatican."

Hermione grinned at that and then sobered. "But, I am taking the pill; will that have harmed the baby?"

The healer shook her head her eyes calm. "No dear, you should be fine. As to your question about what possibly went wrong with your contraceptive you need look no further than the clear adoration the two of you have for each other. Your magic must be very compatible. I am sure you could have used the charm, a potion, and your Muggle pill and we would still be here today. Now we will check you over and see how this baby is doing, shall we?."

"Oh goodness," Hermione said with a slight sob.

Theo sat up and looked at her his eyes wide as the healer moved over her waving her wand in complicated movements.

"Hmm, one baby." The healers said with a slight smile.

Hermione let out a small sigh of relief as Theo smirked stupidly.

"Do we want to know the gender?" The healer asked them.

Hermione looked to Theo who shrugged. "I don't care. I kind of like the idea of being surprised but it might drive you batty to not know." He said with a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and let out a small huffing breath. "Actually, Theodore, I want to wait too."

Theo chuckled as the healer smiled at them and nodded. "Well, we have a healthy baby. Nine weeks old and nestled in good and tight. Did you just start having morning sickness, dear?"

Hermione nodded looking awe struck down at her belly again. "Is that bad?"

"Oh no dear and many a witch before you have paved the way so there is a potion for pretty much every symptom you will feel except the magical disturbances."

"What are those?" Hermione asked frowning up at the healer who chuckled at her.

"Little bursts of accidental magic as the baby grows. Totally normal and always a good sign for us, but they can be rather upsetting to the witch."

Hermione nodded her face thoughtful. "Is there a-"

Theo interrupted with a wide smile. "A book she can read?"

Hermione tossed a pillow at his head as the healer laughed loudly and nodded. "Many dear, including one written by a muggle born witch I would highly recommend. I have a list for you. Your efficient little elf might have already ordered them for you though, she contacted me two weeks ago, and I have been on standby."

Theo and Hermione looked at her in surprise. "Really?" Hermione said back to cradling her belly with her hands. "Tuily knew?"

"Oh yes, elf magic, dear." The healer said calmly with that slight grin again as if she knew something they didn't.

Theo snorted out a chuckle and nodded before he said. "So do you have something so she doesn't get sick again?"

The woman pulled out a rack of potions from her bag and set them on the table. "Vitamin tonics with nausea relief, a pregnant witches best friend," she said with a wink. "If you are still sick the small orange vials will take care of that quick as can be."

Hermione nodded her thanks and reached for the red potion drinking it and sighing in relief when she found that it wasn't that horrible. It tasted a bit like cherries and oranges actually.

"Is it bad?" Theo asked sniffing the vial when she was done.

Hermione shook her head. "No, not at all."

The healer nodded pulling out another rack of vials. "Two week supply here. I will be back every two weeks to check on you."

"Oh, that frequently?"

The healer nodded. "Yes, dear. The potions don't keep really and we like to have our eye on you. Some women gestate faster than others if they are strong magically which we know you are."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Theo!" She said urgently. "You better see if Tuily got those books."

Theo nodded and sat down holding her hand as Hermione looked back at the healer slightly agitated by this news, the baby could grow faster? "Is there anything else I should know?"

The healer smiled at her with kind blue eyes shook her head. "No dear and the accelerated growth is in the third trimester which in my opinion is when you really want things to hurry up anyways. I will see you every three days after twenty weeks."

Hermione nodded gratefully and thanked the healer who left and when they were alone again she turned to Theo her face showing her stunned disbelief. "We are having a baby!"

Theo laughed and leaned down to kiss her. "I know, I was here."

Hermione nodded and brought his hand over to her abdomen. "I know, but, it bears repeating."

Theo leaned down to kiss her belly and laughed. "I want to send a notice to the Prophet I am so excited."

Hermione smacked him lightly on the head. "Theodore Henri Spencer Nott don't you dare! Our wedding invitations just barely went out."

"And a good thing too," Theo said with a grin before he froze. "Wait, can we still-"

Hermione started to laugh. "Yes we can, but we are not spending all day in bed mister, I need food and to get used to the idea that I am going to be a mother. I just know this has to be your fault somehow."

Theo laughed and pulled her up hugging her to him. "I happily take the credit."

"Blame," Hermione corrected.

Theo kept grinning. "Whatever," he said before he kissed her senseless and carried her to the shower.

 **OooOOooOOoO**

Hermione kissed Theo for all she was worth her legs wrapped around his waist and her heart beating triple time. A baby! Theo's baby, inside of her. She moaned as he helped her out of her dressing gown and turned on the shower. They kept kissing as she stripped him out of his sweats and pants and then yanked up his t-shirt. He was pulling down her knickers and running his hands up her thighs kissing at her belly playfully.

"Are you really excited?" She asked breathlessly as he moved to sucking on her hard nipples.

"Mmm, beyond excited, I am thrilled. You?"

She nodded. "Happy but worried, it's so soon."

Theo laughed and moved to kiss at her neck as he lifted her up with his hands under her bum and sighed putting her down under the warm water spraying down over them. "Hermione, you were brewing Polyjuice potion as a second year, you excel at too soon."

She snorted and laughed kissing up his chest. "Funny. Just shut up and kiss me and then feed us."

Theo grinned and kissed her lifting her up again and setting her down on his hard length. "I can be quick."

She gasped as he settled in her and then sighed happily. "I don't guess you need to be very quick," she said huskily wiggling and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He grunted bracing her back against the wall and setting a strong steady pace. "Not too quick?" He slowed his tempo and she scratched his upper back as he laughed. "Maybe a little quick?"

Hermione moaned and sucked at his neck leaving a mark. "Yes, that quick," she said breathlessly.

Her answer was his moan and his stroke going deeper. She hissed and groaned holding tightly to him as he took away her breath. After what seemed like hours and two stunning orgasms later she felt him quicken his pace and tightened around him as he exploded, throwing his head back and groaning out her name.

He held her up as he lowered her but sunk to his knees resting his head against her belly. Hermione raked her fingers through his hair and she snuggled into her. "Hello there little one, hungry?"

She giggled. "Oh, now you want to feed us?"

Theo looked up grinning his hands spanning her waist and his eyes bright. "I would die for you two, you are my everything."

Hermione gasped and felt her eyes tearing up. "Oh Theo."

He sighed and then grinned. "But you are marrying a Slytherin, kitten. It's very hard to kill snakes."

Hermione threw back her head laughing and pulled him up. "You are ridiculous and I am very glad you are hard to kill, a very attractive trait if you ask me, but stop touching me that way because we can't do this again until you feed me. I really am hungry."

Theo smirked and kissed her nose. "Alright, my kitten; let us feed you two. I am sure Tuily has lunch ready for us."

 **OoOOoOOooO**

Later that afternoon they sat going over the rest of the wedding with Tuily bustling around bossing them around. Hermione looked on in awe as the little elf showed them all the things she liked for the nursery. Hermione felt her head start to spin and grabbed onto the books the healer had listed gratefully as she sat back and let Theo and Tuily decide on which toy rocking horse they wanted to get. She had to admit, the two of them pouring over muggle baby catalogs was rather cute. She half wanted to show them about online shopping but figured she had better not, Tuily would take that to the extreme for sure.

Hermione fell asleep an hour before dinner, which Tuily was insisting on cooking while Theo spoke with his Aunt and Uncle by floo about getting some elves over to help organize the wedding and help Tuily out. Tuily was arguing over this but Theo was standing firm, he didn't want his Tuily doing all the work. Eventually, three elves, all Tuily's nieces, headed over to help out. Tuily grumbled for an hour before she started bossing around her nieces with a wide smile and Theo sat back grateful that was solved. He would head upstairs to sort out where the nieces would stay later.

He was holding Hermione rubbing his hand over her abdomen absently as he though about all that needed to be done when his fire flared he sat up curiously and then reached for his wand when Lucius's face appeared looking rather unkept.

"Mr. Malfoy." Theo said laying Hermione down on the couch and standing up to crouch in front of her blocking the wizards view of Hermione.

The man nodded rather formerly. "Theodore, I come on behalf of my wife whom I am having to sedate. Please, where is my son?"

Theo tilted his head and sighed. "I don't actually know, Mr. Malfoy." At his raised eyebrow Theo ran a hand through his hair. "It's the honest truth, sir. He didn't tell us where he was going either. I would guess so you couldn't torture it out of us."

"Does he have such a low opinion of me?" Lucius Malfoy asked stunned. "To think that I would torture his friends?"

Theo paused and tilted his head. "Well, yes," he said bluntly.

Lucius Malfoy sank back looking like he had been slapped and then closed his eyes. "We want our son back, he is-" The elder Malfoy paused seeming to break down. "He is our world. Tell him, tell him that it's fine, Miss Lovegood, she will be welcomed. Just please tell him to come home."

Theo considered him and was about to speak when Hermione said softly. "You have to make a gesture Mr. Malfoy," she said moving forward to take Theo's hand.

Lucius Malfoy looked at her desperately no sign of malice on his face. "A gesture?"

She nodded. "Letting him know that it's safe to contact us or come back. He is expecting you to disown him, possibly hurt his bride."

"How do I-"

Hermione smiled her face sad. "Try making a statement of support to the Prophet and contacting your solicitor."

"My solicitor?"

"Yes, put Luna down as Draco's bride officially somehow. I bet that your son is in contact with the solicitor. Maybe if he knew you were making legal moves to accept Luna he would be willing to come out of hiding?"

Theo looked at her in awe. "That's, actually brilliant Hermione," he said honestly.

Lucius was looking thoughtful and then nodded his tone respectful. "My sincere appreciation for your help, Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and moved into Theo's side. "We are announcing our intention to wed in the hopes he contacts us. If he does we will pass along the message that you would like him to contact you."

Lucius Malfoy looked stunned and after congratulating them he ended the floo call.

Theo turned and kissed her passionately. "You are amazing!"

Hermione smirked against his lips. "Of course I am," Then she sighed. "And I am hungry again."

Theo laughed and lifted her up swinging her around before he set her down and pulled her into the kitchen to feed her and send the owl to the prophet announcing their wedding date. Hermione snickered as she saw that Theo listed Draco as his best man. "If that doesn't bring him out of hiding I don't know what would," Theo said with a flourish as he rushed off to send an owl.

Tuily shook her head and tried to make Hermione eat more. They ended up settling for desert as Theo floo called Blaise to tell him about Lucius Malfoy. Hermione smirked as she ate her peach ice cream as her wizard gushed about her brilliant idea and Blaise promised to get in contact with the solicitor the next day to leave a message for Draco, cursing that they hadn't thought of that themselves.

"Draco should be by next week with his new bride," Hermione said to Tuily who nodded with a knowing smile. "If they had asked me I would have told them this last week," Hermione said in a whisper to Tuily who had to leave because she was laughing so hard she started to cough.

"What happened to Tuily?" Theo asked coming back into the kitchen.

Hermione shrugged and handed him his ice cream. "Why do we have three more elves?"

* * *

 **Notes:**

Oops, Theo probably should have mentioned bringing over more elves to Hermione BEFORE he did it. Men!

Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Up Next.  
My muse might take us to France for a dress fitting or go right to the wedding. She hasn't decided yet. She has decided however that this fic is coming to an end. You have been warned.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	23. Hope

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _My Beta is Grammarly!_

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song:_ _ **Momma's Song, Carrie Underwood**_ _ **  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **He makes promises he keeps, no he's never going to leave. So don't you worry about me.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter 23  
Hope**

Hermione was sitting in a plush wizarding bridal shop in France with a Madame Alphanseen who was apparently the leading witch for all brides on the continent. She was going over fabrics with them her smile warm and her eyes kind.

Hermione found the entire process to be enlightening, apparently, everything about the outfit a witch wore on her wedding day was, for lack of a better word, enchanted. From the fabric, to the stitches, to the embroidery was imbued with magic.

Hermione had settled on a beautiful Ivory silk that shimmered like a pearl and they were now looking at lace for the veil. She had to touch each one until one complimented her magic, a bit like picking out a wand. When finally her hand went warm and the fabric shimmered Madame Alphanseen smiled happily and held up the lace.

"A lovely piece this one." She said in French. "We must pick your runes dear, they will be stitched onto the dress and veil. You pick seven."

Ginny smiled and then whispered. "What did she say?"

Hermione smirked at her friend whose French was helpless. "I need to pick runes," Hermione said hiding her laugh.

Tuily was sitting with them blubbering as she ran her hands over the fabric, the elf had commissioned a dress for her and Hermione was still sighing over the beautiful sketch the witch had shown her. It was stunning and Hermione adored it.

Hermione had a notebook out where she was working on picking her runes. "Ginny," she asked biting her lip, "what ruins should I put on my dress and veil?"

Ginny looked over at her smiling softly. "Well, what would you like to imbue your gown with?"

Hermione smirked and then said. "Well, I am rather hoping it will be stain proof."

Ginny giggled shaking her head. "Of course it is, but the runes are important things you want for your relationship."

Hermione nodded sighing. "So what did you put on your dress?"

Ginny smiled looking wistful. "It's rather personal actually. But I guess I can tell you a few so that you get a general idea." She wet her lips and said whisper soft, "passion, trust, strength." Ginny laughed. "I left off fertility, I figured I was covered there."

Hermione giggled and then said. "So things I would wish for?"

Ginny nodded. "And things you feel you will need to survive your wizard. I added a rune for remaining calm because Harry can drive me batty."

Hermione laughed out loud and then nodded looking back down at her notebook and biting her lip in concentration. Seven things she wanted? Seven things she hoped for? Seven things she wished to keep?

Passion was a given, she hoped and wished for that to remain.

Then there was the obvious, longevity. She wanted to grow old with Theo and wanted their relationship to stand the test of time.

She smiled widely as she put down fertility, unlike Ginny she had been an only child and while she had no immediate plans after this baby was born to have more she did not want only one child and knew Theo felt the same.

Interestingly she simply didn't feel the need to put trust on the list, she honestly couldn't imagine not trusting Theo. But she did wish for others to trust him so she instead put down acceptance.

She frowned as she looked down at the paper considering what else she wanted. Happiness, she thought with a small nod. Theo deserved happiness.

And along those lines they both deserved peace, and that was how Theo made her feel, peaceful.

She stared at the small list for a long time pondering her final rune. Passion, longevity, fertility, acceptance, happiness, peace- what else was there to wish for?

And then she laughed because it was so obvious. Love, she always wanted love in her relationship.

She handed the list to Madame Alphanseen, the witch winking at her after reading it and giving her a firm nod. "Very good," she said in her friendly voice before she moved off bringing forward thread for Hermione to choose from.

"Gold or Silver?" Ginny said with a smile. "Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

Hermione shook her head and handed back the silver thread without hesitation.

An hour later she was standing in the dress for her final fitting, it was very romantic in Hermione's opinion with its high waist to hide her bump and pale blue ribbon under her bust. She had chosen two colors of blue for her wedding and would wear one of them while Ginny wore the other.

Tuily did so love the color blue after all and it had also been one of her mother's favorite colors. She was going to have blue Iris's for her flower, her mother's favorite flower. And in honor of her education in Scotland, she had blue thistles embroidered on her shoes and placed in the center pieces. She picked an antique off white as the color to bring it all together with Silver for the tableware.

Theo would be wearing dark blue dress robes which she knew would bring out his eyes, and she also knew he was trying to honor Tuily by wearing her favorite color. They had managed to talk the little elf out of putting Theo in a Muggle suit.

Ginny had tried to talk Hermione into a few rather full skirted dresses that she had pointed out would simply bury her petite frame. Instead, she had stuck with the design Tuily had come up with, a simple flowing tier styled skirt with no train so that it would be wearable at her reception as well. When Madame Alphanseen put it all together and Hermione put it on, Ginny sat back and sighed in appreciation.

"Okay, you win, it's stunning. Just look at the bow, wow Hermione. It's so delicate but still such a statement."

Hermione grinned and thanked her friend before turning for approval from Tuily who was nodding as she sobbed. "My misses will look so beautiful," the little elf said wiping at her eyes happily.

Ginny hugged the small elf and then jumped up and down in excitement. "Okay, I want to try my dress on!"

 **OoOoOoOoO**

That night Hermione snuggled into Theo and smiled as she drew the seven runes she had picked out on his stomach.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked with a small smile his face peaceful.

Hermione sighed. "I had to pick out my runes for my dress. Do you do that for your robes?"

He nodded his hands playing in her hair. "Hmm, seven."

Hermione kissed his chest. "I picked seven too, do we tell each other what we picked?"

Theo grunted. "Of course we can, kitten."

Hermione nuzzled his neck and then whispered. "Passion, longevity, fertility, acceptance, happiness, peace, and love."

Theo took a deep breath and his hand paused on her back before he rolled her so that she was on her back and kissed her before he moved his hand over her belly and traced out the runes he had picked.

"Love." Hermione sucked in her breath as she felt his magic moving through her and warming her.

He looked into her eyes as he said the next rune after he traced it. "Saftey."

She sighed her eyes going soft.

"Passion," he said with a roguish grin which she shook her head at. "Longevity." He said his eyes suddenly hopeful causing Hermione's to tear up.

"Longevity," he said his eyes suddenly hopeful causing Hermione's to tear up.

"Kindness," he said in a soft whisper as her belly warmed at the rune and then he was smirking at her as he leaned forward and nipped at her lips.

"Fertility." Hermione giggled and squirmed as that rune was traced on her belly.

He paused and then took a deep breath. "This last one was hard for me, but I finally decided on," he slowly traced over her belly and said softly. "Hope, because there is so much more I hope I am able to provide you and so much I hope now in life that I never dared hope for before you."

Hermione let out her breath and grabbed him bringing him over her and kissing him deeply. "I love you, Theodore Nott."

He grinned at her and pressed his palm to where their child was held safely in her womb. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

He slowly moved her short silk camisole up and off her kissing along her collar bone as he pushed down the matching silk shorts moving down to her abdomen and kissing slowly.

"I can't wait until you start to show," he whispered against her heated skin.

She shivered and ran her hand through his hair. "You just want me to be fat," she teased.

He chuckled and kissed around her belly button before he moved lower causing her to gasp.

"Mmm, I think the word you are looking for is lush, kitten. I want you nice and lush with my child." His hand moved back up settling over her womb as he settled down between her thighs and pushed them apart. "Right now though I want to get lost in your scent and taste."

Hermione moaned as his breath ghosted over her sensitive flesh. "Theo," she said as goose pimples rose on her flesh. "I want you."

He sighed as he licked up her cream happily. "I can tell, kitten." She groaned and yanked at his hair but he resisted her easily. "Not fast tonight," he said nuzzling into her center. "Tonight will be slow, nice and slow. I am going to make you scream for hours and then start all over again."

Hermione shivered and reached back to grip the sheets. "Theo, baby please."

He grinned into her thigh before he bit it softly. "My time tonight, kitten. My time-"

By the time he stopped giving her multiple orgasms she was a ball of sensation. When he finally entered her, hard and thick and burning her up, she was sobbing in relief. Thankfully he was just as lost in the passion of the night as she was and quickly fell apart with her. He fell to her side his face still in her neck his mouth open against her skin. Hermione sighed and turned bringing her tired arms up and around him as she yawned in exhaustion.

"I better get breakfast in bed," she whispered tiredly.

He chuckled at her and snuggled her into him. "I did all the work, kitten."

She grinned her eyes closed. "But I am growing our child."

Theo kissed her nose shaking his head at her cheek. "You win," he whispered into her hair closing his eyes. "Breakfast in bed it is."

She sighed and a few seconds later he heard her soft snores. His hand settled over her womb as he felt his body drifting off to sleep as well.

Hope, he had so much hope now.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

The next morning he followed through on his promise to bring her breakfast in bed, settling in to enjoy it with her in his soft sweats as they watched birds flutter around outside their windows. Then they took a leisurely shower and got dressed in jeans and jumpers planning on settling in the living room to read and rest.

Hermione had her head in Theo's lap when the floo lit up with a call.

"Hey!" Draco said angrily. "Did you knock down my wards? And why can't I come through?"

Hermione sat up in shock and Theo stood up with his wand and tapped the large fireplace resetting the wards. "Of course I didn't ransack your wards you prat. Your father did, if you come through you better bring your bride or Hermione might murder you."

"Will murder him," Hermione said sitting up but ruining her threat by smiling at the blond head in her fireplace. "I will go tell Tuily! Can you two come for dinner?"

Draco grinned back at her. "Yeah, let me go tell her."

Hermione ran off to inform Tuily while Theo laughed at his fiancé and best friend.

An hour later Draco Malfoy swept through the floo with his arm around a beautiful blond who smiled serenely around her.

"Lovely home," she said as her gaze came back to meet Hermione. "Oh, 'Mione your aura is pulsing with happiness."

Hermione laughed and pulled her friend forward so she could hug her. "Luna! I have missed you so much!"

Luna squeezed her back and then looked her over her eyes going wide. "Oh, you have a little one."

Draco gasped as Theo gave a snort of shock. "How in the-"

Draco just shook his head. "Don't ask, mate. I have no idea how she does it either."

Hermione giggled at her friend who now had her hands pressed to her abdomen. "Yes, Luna, we are expecting."

Luna tilted her head. "One baby, very special, he was called for by magic." She looked up and smiled at her friend her eyes full of that special peace only Luna could have. "He will be very wise this little one."

Hermione smiled at her friend and then looked at her stunned fiancé. "So much for the surprise, next time we will have to tell Luna beforehand so she doesn't ruin it."

Luna stepped back and smiled. "You would have known," she said with a wave, "he would have told you both, he was called you see, that's very special."

Before Hermione could ask what Luna meant the floo flared up and Ginny rushed out followed by Harry.

"Luna!" Ginny yelled rushing over and almost toppling the tall blond girl in her excitement.

"Oi, Ginny don't maul my wife."

Ginny laughed stepping back completely ignoring Draco. "Look at you Luna you are glowing! How on earth did you ever meet this playboy?"

Hermione snickered at Draco's affronted look but Theo was chuckling and Harry was smiling.

Luna grinned at them and shrugged. "The Nargles are to blame, I was watching them instead of where I was walking and ran right into him."

Draco snorted. "That's true enough."

Luna smiled at him happily. "He caught me and our magic just, melded somehow. I knew right away."

Draco crossed his arms and smiled at his new bride. "I took a little longer to convince, and she kept me in the dark that she was as lost as I was," He said with an easy smile.

Hermione gapped at him while Harry shook his head covering his laughter. Theo finally said. "Your father is rather desperate to speak with you."

Theo finally said. "Your father is rather desperate to speak with you."

Luna nodded. "I have told him he was worrying needlessly, but he wanted to give them time to calm down. A good moonstone would have done the trick but-" she shrugged.

Draco sighed. "He went to the solicitor and added Luna to the family lineage and then added her to the vaults at Gringotts."

Hermione smiled at the blond man. "Yes, he was a bit desperate for a way to convince you he was welcoming and I told him he might want to make some kind of grand gesture."

Theo looked at his friend with wide eyes. "Didn't expect him to open the vaults to her though."

Draco nodded his face solemn. "Yeah, either did I. We sent an owl telling them we would meet them tomorrow for tea."

Luna smiled at her groom as Harry shook his head but stayed silent. Ginny pulled Luna away and grabbed Hermione. "Come on, let's leave them to gossip-"

Ginny pulled Luna away and grabbed Hermione. "Come on, let's leave them to gossip-"

Harry protested loudly. "Wizards don't gossip, Gin."

His wife waved him off and kept talking. "And you can tell us all about where you have been since the wedding. Did you really get hitched naked under a full moon?"

Luna smiled dreamily. "Oh yes, Ginny, it was simply magical and the Pixies found it to be very stimulating they copulated with us after our vows."

Hermione looked over to see Harry looking totally stunned while Theo was snickering at a red faced Draco.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Dinner that night was a noisy happy affair filled with wine, or sparkling water in Hermione's case, good food and lots of friendly ribbing of the newly married couple. Not that the teasing bothered Luna at all. When everyone had left Hermione found herself shaking her head at the fireplace. "I never thought I would see the day that Draco Malfoy met his match, but he certainly has with Luna."

Theo smirked pulling her into his arms and then laughed. "He is whipped and not half bad when there is someone to shut him up," he shook his head kissing her sweetly. "Although your friend says the strangest things."

Hermione grinned at him. "You get used to it."

"So you really think she is right and we are having a boy?"

Hermione laughed putting her hands over her belly. "Oh, I am sure she is right, although I wish she would have explained the 'called by magic' part."

Theo smiled at her and then said. "Maybe it's the Nargles fault too."

Hermione laughed and hit him playfully. "Theo seriously, I know she seems out there but she really is rather good at this kind of thing. She just has an insight that others don't have."

Theo raised an eyebrow at her. "Nargles?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Okay, yes, the Nargles I don't understand."

Theo swooped down to kiss her and then led her upstairs. "How about a friendly wager?"

Hermione smirked at his back. "What kind of a wager?"

"Well kitten if your friend is right and we are having a little boy, you get to name him. But if she is wrong and we are having a girl, I get to name her."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What would you name our little girl?"

He winked at her. "Have some faith kitten, I would name her Hope."

Hermione stopped walking rather shocked. "Hope, really? It's not really a magical name is it? You would name her Hope Nott?"

Theo snorted. "I like the name Hope and I have hope that you would pick a strong name for a boy."

Hermione nodded before she said. "I always liked the name Tristian."

Theo turned back and smiled. "The Knight of the round table from Arthurian legends?"

Hermione nodded. "I loved the tale of Tristian and Isolde."

"I like it, we can debate middle names later."

Hermione giggled as he swept her up into his arms and carried her to their room.

* * *

Author Notes:

We are almost finished too. I think the wedding and then the birth and an epilog because I can't not know what happens after happily ever after.

What do you think? What would you still like to know about this couple?

Thanks for the patience with this story. If you ever wonder what is going on with me you can feel free to follow my Instagram: CrystalJeanRed it's public and you will know when things happen like my little son having his tonsils out and not worry I have disappeared.

See you soon.

Cheers,  
Cjean


	24. In The Garden

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. All credit to J.K for her amazing universe that she allows us to play in.**_

 _ **Cursing, sexual innuendos, lemons and fluff ahead.**_

 _Grammarly is my Beta!_

 _Music is my Muse  
This chapters song:_ _ **Then; Brad Paisley**_ _ **  
**_ _Lyric of choice:_ _ **Now you're my whole life, now you're my whole world.**_

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter 24  
In The Garden**

Hermione sucked in a deep breath to steady her nerves as she stared at herself in her dress and veil. Tuily had outdone herself today, her hair was in perfect ringlets down her back, she was wearing a delicate silver and sapphire headband with a large flower decal that held her veil in place and her makeup was perfection. However, unlike when Ginny used to do her hair and makeup, Hermione could still recognize herself in the mirror. She felt prettier than she ever had before, just as she imagined a bride should feel.

She turned around as the door opened and gasped in surprise. "Mrs. Weasley!"

Molly Weasley walked in her eyes wide and full of tears her face radiating joy. "Oh Hermione, look at you."

Hermione rushed forward working to not sob as she hugged the woman who was as close to a mother as she had now. Molly shushed her and held her back looking her over. Hermione gazed at her still shocked. "I thought you were in Romania?"

Molly nodded wiping at her eyes. "We were, Ginny sent us an owl with a portkey. Why did you not tell us about all this?"

Hermione sighed. "Theo was too worried it would upset you if we did, and then that it would upset me when you didn't wish to come."

Molly scoffed and then sighed. "Arthur is talking to your Theodore now. He isn't his father and he obviously loves you very much. Ginny updated us in the letter. We would never turn our backs on you, I should put you over my knee for even thinking such a thing." Molly sighed at her again and shook her head tears shining in her eyes. "That young man adores you, it's so easy to see. If we can't manage to forgive a man who never sinned against us, what kind of parents are we?" She finished her speech and gave Hermione a stern authoritarian look, "and if you won't call me mum, you better call me Molly. Hermione, you are family and I love you."

Hermione nodded wiping at her eyes. "I love you too, Molly. I didn't want to upset your vacation," she said flushing with embarrassment and pleasure at the kind words. "This all came up rather suddenly. I was going to bring him round when you returned."

Molly nodded and then hugged her again before she changed the subject. "I know you asked Harry to escort you but Arthur would be honored to do so."

Hermione nodded and then laughed wiping at the tears pouring out of her eyes. "I would like that." She said softly.

Molly smiled brightly at her and kissed her on both cheeks. "Let me go and get Arthur then, are you all set?"

Hermione looked down at herself and nodded. "Tuily took care of everything."

Molly looked over at the elf who was smiling and crying silently in a plush armchair and gave a soft laugh. "I am sure she did, and it all looks simply enchanting dear."

Hermione smiled and then laughed. "I wouldn't know, they won't let me see the garden, it's supposed to be a surprise!"

Molly laughed in surprise and shook her head. "How magical, let me go and get Arthur, just breathe dear, you look so beautiful and you are glowing with happiness."

Hermione flushed and ducked her head, not sure if Ginny had shared all of her news with her parents. She figured Ginny had not because she doubted Molly would keep quite about Hermione being pregnant. She gulped as she imagined having that conversation with Molly and Arthur, she was sure they were going to be thrilled but it was still a bit overwhelming that she had gotten pregnant _before_ the wedding. The Weasley's were after all a bit old fashioned, not unlike her own parents in that regard.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

When Arthur arrived moments later he was teary eyed as well looking her over his face flushed with emotion. "You look happier than I have ever seen you, Hermione."

Hermione laughed and rushed forward to hug the man. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley."

"Arthur." He said gruffly hugging her back. "I spoke with your young man; you did a good job there, I like him."

Hermione pulled out of his arms and smiled her face radiating her happiness. "I know. I love him very much."

Ginny walked in looking simply stunning in her custom made dress robes. "Hermione, we are ready for you."

Hermione nodded and moved to stand next to Arthur who took a deep breath to settle his nerves and smiled at his daughter. "Lead the way," he said with a wink.

Ginny smirked at her father and then winked back handing Hermione her bridal bouquet.

And just like that, Hermione was walking towards her future!

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Theo waited at the gazebo which was covered in magical flowers in blue and white flowers of all kinds. He looked over at Draco who smirked at him.

"You look disgustingly happy," Draco said with his trademark sneer.

Theo adjusted his cuff links and snorted. "Pot, meet the kettle." Draco raised an eyebrow with a slight look of confusion and Theo laughed. "Muggle saying, it means you have no room to talk. I see you smiling stupidly at your own bride."

Draco sighed looking annoyed but then smiled widely and nodded looking smug. "Yeah, she is pretty amazing."

Theo shook his head chuckling but then sighed. "What is taking her so long?"

Draco snorted. "Your bride actually has to get dressed."

Theo looked over and then let out a bark of laughter as Draco flushed as if realizing what he had just said out loud and quickly looked around to make sure no one else had overheard him.

"Fair point," Theo said finally when he had finished laughing at his best mate.

Draco inclined his head and then stood up straighter. "She's here and she looks as disgustingly happy as you do."

Theo sucked in a breath but didn't turn around; Luna had told him that it was a Muggle tradition, not to turn around until your bride arrived, he clenched his fist as he waited what seemed like hours. Finally, he could hear her and he turned and lost his breath. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as she stopped in front of him with a soft smile and tears in her eyes.

She nodded mouthed 'I love you' and turned to look at Arthur Weasley who lifted up her veil and kissed her on the cheek before he took her hand and put it in Theo's. "Be good to her." The man said his voice stern.

Theo nodded his eyes flashing with the significance of the gesture. His heart hitched as the man stepped aside nodding at him and sat with his wife. He looked back down at his bride, Merlin she was delectable, and she looked like an angel smiling up at him. The ministry official cleared his throat and they turned so that the man could perform the bonding. He repeated his vows in a bit of a daze, unable to believe that this was actually happening, that Hermione was going to be his and he would be hers.

His family, she would be his family. His nails cut into his palm as the voice of the wizard washed over him. He would have a family. It was simply unbelievable and he thought he might die from his euphoria in this moment.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione tried to pay attention to the binding, it was different than a Muggle wedding, it was magic. The words were very simple but it was spell work and she could feel it all washing over her, touching her magic in a way that made her shiver. She wished she could write the vows down to study them but her brain was too full soaking up the moment, and besides, she was rather lost in Theo's intense blue gaze.

She watched their wedding rings rise in the air as a bright blue light moved around the rings before they settled back on the small table in front of the ministry official who nodded at Theo to pick up her ring and put it on her. She gave a soft gasp as the metal, which was warm, moved on her finger and then took the other ring and put it on Theo who had tears in his eyes as he watched the ring slide down his finger.

The wizard waved his wand and Hermione knew her eyes went wide as magic moved over them, through them, and she saw that they were encircled in a blinding gold and silver light. She watched as runes shined in pale silver on her left wrist and smiled looking at Theo who also had runes on his wrist.

"The runes we picked. They fade over the next week." He whispered to her still holding her left hand in his.

Hermione nodded and gave a small laugh as the spell around them disappeared and Theo leaned down and kissed her softly as the guests clapped behind them. She even heard a few wolf whistles as Theo deepened the kiss and wondered who that could be.

When she turned around and finally got a good look at the garden she gasped simply stunned by what she was seeing. "Theo?"

He chuckled. "I gave Tuily access to every flower shop within a hundred mile radius, magical and muggle, and then I recruited Draco, Harry, and Blaise to help me spell the real flowers so you can't smell them."

Hermione shook her head and then looked up at him smirking. "Thank you, this is simply overwhelming."

Theo winked at her and leaned down as the small elf walked up wiping at her eyes. "Tuily, you were right, Hermione adores the garden."

Hermione nodded crouching down and hugging the elf. "It is an enchanted paradise, Tuily. Thank you."

Tuily sniffled and gestured them forward so that they could greet their guests before they went to take photos.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Hermione finally got a look at who had all been there to witness her binding. Draco had his arm wrapped around Luna and was speaking with Harry and Ginny Potter. Blaise stood speaking with Minister Shakelbolt who was joined by Hermione's boss, the French Ambassador, also Theo's cousin. The man looked to be strutting around like a rooster with pride and she had to shake her head at him with a small smirk. He was going to be insufferable to work with once she got back from their honeymoon. The three other Nott elves rushed around with champagne as the guest mingled in the lovely garden.

Hermione gave a gasp of shock as she saw Charlie Weasley step forward with a grin on his face, wearing dress robes and looking dashing. Theo looked at him wearily as the large man held out his hand. "Welcome to the family," Charlie said eyeing him before he turned to smile down at Hermione. "You look beautiful," he said bending down to kiss her cheek.

Hermione smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you for coming."

Charlie grunted and then turned as George showed up. "Oi, stop monopolizing the bride."

Hermione gasped and then laughed hugging the red head cheerfully and suddenly realizing who had probably let out the wolf whistle at the end of her vows. He was in deep purple dress robes. "George! How in the world?"

George sighed. "Ginny, she came and talked to us, we came and talked to your wizard and told him he would just have to put up with us, which he very smartly has decided to do."

Hermione looked around and saw that Bill and Fleur were also there as was Percy and to her shock, Ron. Harry walked over and put an arm around her smiling at her. "Didn't think he would come, did you?"

Hermione shook her head turning to look at her oldest friend. "How did you convince him to?" Hermione had not had a chance to talk to Ron as he had been in France and she hadn't thought sending an owl about all of this was wise. Harry it would seem, had gone out of his way to make sure Ron was there and she was touched.

Harry shrugged at her answering her question with an easy smile. "I didn't have to do much convincing, 'Mione. He is pretty ticked you didn't tell him about all this but he is here to support you, they all are." She felt him turn her and then gasped as she saw Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Katie Bell, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnagan and what looked like the rest of the Order of the Phoenix."

Theo still holding her hand leaned down to kiss her and said softly. "Each one of them has threatened my life if I hurt you and demanded to be here, I think you misjudged them kitten."

Hermione looked up at her new husband and let out a small sob nodding. "I just, I didn't expect them to understand," she had told Ginny not to tell anyone about her and Theo because she just hadn't wanted to have to defend her position or to have them harass Theo before they were married, clearly, however, she had been wrong in her assumptions. Her friends were easily mingling with everyone and looked to be perfectly content to be there. She felt her eyes well up with tears and let out another happy sob.

Luna walked up and handed her a handkerchief. "Oh, Hermione, they all love you and have known how unhappy you were. Theodore makes you happy. Why wouldn't we support that? They are all going to be at my reception too." Luna, as always got right to the heart of the matter.

Hermione shook her head and laughed helplessly as Ginny walked up and glared at her. "Why are you blubbering? We have pictures to take you silly cow. Don't you dare ruin your glamor charms!"

Hermione laughed and tossed the handkerchief at her friend. "What happened to my small wedding?"

Ginny smirked. "It got infiltrated by lions."

Theo snorted at that and then shook his head pulling Hermione into his side. "You have good friends, kitten."

She looked up at him and smiled happiness pouring out of her. "We have good friends, Theo."

She saw his eyes flash and then he looked around and nodded slowly. "Yeah, I believe we do."

 **OooOooOooO**

They ate out in the garden at beautiful tables that appeared out of thin air once they had returned from taking photographs. Theo made sure that Tuily sat at the main table with them, as well as Molly and Arthur Weasley. Hermione had been shocked to see that Theo's Uncle had shown up for the wedding although he didn't stay for the reception. Theo had spoken with him before bringing her over to meet the old wizard. The man had looked distinctly out of place but was perfectly respectful to her. She told him that he was welcome to come to dinner any night he wished, just to inform Tuily to expect him. He looked a bit surprised by the offer and softened his features before he nodded a bit stiffly and left.

Draco and Luna sat at the main table with them as did Ginny and Harry since they had been apart of the wedding party. Wine and Champagne flowed freely as everyone sat around telling war stories; the entire wedding party, after all, was a group of war survivors. What shocked her was how relaxed Draco was; Luna's doing she supposed. Blaise was sitting with Neville and Hannah and also looked at ease. She was surprised to see that Daphne Greengrass had stayed for the reception as had Marcus Flint who looked to be enraptured by Katie Bell. Minerva McGonagall held court at the table with the older order members, she was wearing Gryffindor red dress robes and had spent a good five minutes hugging Hermione gushing over how powerful the ceremony had been. Hagrid had also cried all over her causing a bit of scene; Hermione could tell that her new husband was a bit overwhelmed by the giant of a man, but Theo was very respectful, which just had Hargid blubbering more.

Ginny gave her a knowing look when they had taken their seats. "Think you will stop avoiding us now?"

Hermione flushed and ducked her head before she nodded. "I didn't mean to be so reclusive."

Ginny gave her a sigh. "We know, but we missed you."

Hermione bit her lip and then said softly. "I lost a part of me, I just couldn't stand that I had lived when so many others hadn't."

Ginny gave her a long look and shook her head her face sad. "I know, we all feel the same way. But you shouldn't have been dealing with that all on your own."

Hermione nodded and wiped at her eyes, she was crying again. "Theo saved me, I can't imagine I would have survived another year if he hadn't found me on that park bench."

Ginny wiped at her own eyes which had gone misty and smiled brightly. "You have someone to lean on now."

Hermione smiled thinking of how much Theo and she seemed to calm one another, it was something she couldn't explain properly but knew to be true. They needed each other like they needed air to breathe. If she had to put it into words she would say they completed one another. To Ginny, she said simply, "We both have someone to lean on now."

Luna chimed in her face serene. "You were destined."

Hermione turned and laughed at her eccentric friend. "Not Nargles then?"

Luna grinned and shrugged. "Oh no, you and Theo were fated."

Theo smiled at that, having tuned back into the girl's conversation, and raised his glass. "I can drink to that."

Everyone within hearing distance laughed and raised a toast.

When they were all back to talking among themselves Ginny leaned over and whispered. "What are you drinking?"

Hermione smirked and whispered back. "Apple Cider, Theo gave strict instructions to the elves not to pour me champagne."

Ginny's eyes twinkled as she passed over her glass. "I think you can have one glass of champagne on your wedding day."

Theo, however, was quicker, and without even breaking from his discussion with Harry, he took the glass away from his bride and passed it to over to Draco, who drank it in one gulp with a wink in the girl's direction. This caused Ginny to glare at the blond which in turn caused Harry, who had followed the whole exchange with a small grin, to burst out into laughter.

"Slytherin, ladies. You have to be two steps ahead of them." Harry said looking over at the two Slytherins sitting at the table.

Draco snorted at that and pointed at Ginny with his own glass of champagne. "Your wife is more Slytherin than half my house, Potter."

Ginny sat up bristling as Harry let out a bark of a laugh and George who had overheard this came over to laugh at his sisters affronted look as well.

 **OooOooOooO**

It was gone past ten by the time Hermione and Theo arrived at their posh hotel in Paris and she laughed as he carried her over the threshold and into the room which she saw had a balcony with a gorgeous view of the Eifel Tower. Theo set her down carefully and stood just looking at her. She had taken off the veil for the reception but was still in her dress. He sighed deeply and pulled her hands up to kiss her palms. "My wife."

She grinned at him and stepped forward moving her hands to cup his face. "My husband."

Theo's eyes flashed and he pulled her into him kissing her softly. "How do I get this dress off you, kitten?"

Hermione laughed and turned around so that he could get a better look at the back of her dress. "Buttons, lots of them, and if you ruin the dress Tuily will never forgive you."

She heard his annoyed sigh and then felt his hands carefully undo the long row of buttons down her back. The dress parted and she caught it shivering as his fingers ran down the line of her spine and unhooked her bra. He turned her around and took the dress, pulling it down gently and allowing her to step out of it before he placed it over a chair. Hermione watched him as he turned and looked at her his eyes hooded with desire. She was in a garter belt and lace knickers. She saw his eyes flare as he stared at the lace covering her core.

"Ginny pick out your knickers again, kitten?"

She giggled. "Of course."

"I think I will need to send her a thank you note."

Hermione flushed and then asked. "Why am are you still dressed?"

Theo grinned at that and took off his cufflinks tossing them on her dress before he took off clothing until he was standing in Slytherin green silk boxers.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "Draco."

Her smile widened at that, knowing that Theo probably was just as annoyed at Draco buying him silk boxers as she had been when Ginny showed up with her white lace knickers and garter belt this morning. "Our friends have issues, why are they so obsessed with our under garments?"

Theo chuckled at that and walked forward sweeping her into his body, lifting her up and marching them over to the bed. "No idea, kitten."

Hermione sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his jaw as he lowered them onto the soft bed.

"Have I told you today how much I adore you?" He asked huskily against her collar bone.

Hermione shivered and tugged at his hair pulling his mouth up to hers. "Not in the last hour."

He smirked right back at her and started whispering to her in French, telling her how much he loved her, adored her, how long he had been waiting for her to be only his, how he couldn't wait to be a father, how thankful he was he found her. He also spoke lovingly to their child nestled in her womb. All of this was said between slow drugging kisses that caused her toes to curl.

He took off her stockings and garter belt slowly, kissing down her legs as he did. When she pulled at his silk boxers he grunted and helped her before he ripped right through her delicate silk knickers groaning as he buried his face in her hot slick core. "So wet, so hot," he said as he licked up her slit.

Hermione moaned and pulled him up her body kissing him desperately. "So ready," she whispered as she nipped his ear.

He let out a small groan and move into her tight core, his eyes closing as pure ecstasy shone on his face. "You feel so fantastic, so perfect, every time." He whispered kissing her as he settled into her.

"You don't feel so bad yourself," Hermione said on a small gasp as he bottomed out. "So deep," she moaned arching into him.

Theo grunted and moved back out slowly watching her as he did. "I keep thinking this is all a dream," he said as he stroked back in.

Hermione gripped his arms and leaned her head back as pleasure washed over her. "It's not. I never dream things this wonderful. I see your eyes when I close mine and when I am not with you, it is hard to breathe. I couldn't even begin to describe how much you make me feel when you touch me."

He chuckled and sucked at her pulse point in her neck and then he started to move at a quicker pace that made Hermione tighten around him and bath his cock in her cream and they both lost the ability to speak. When she had clenched around him for the third time Theo was unable to keep his climax back and roared as he orgasmed inside of her, panting her name and then quickly rolling over to the side so that he didn't crush her; although he moved her with him so he stayed inside her warm sheath.

Hermione was sobbing quietly into his chest from the emotion of it all.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head kissing his chest. "No, it's just hormones I think. This is all so extraordinary. I never knew I could be this happy."

Theo sighed and picked up her left hand kissing the runes still shining on her wrist before he settled her hand over his heart.

"Sleep."

She sighed and wrapped up in his arms, with him still inside of her, she fell asleep. And for the first time since the war, she could remember her dreams were filled with peace and hope. The terror she had been keeping at bay for so long was gone, washed away by love.

 **OooOooOooOooO**

Theo held onto the sleeping woman in his arms and felt a peace move through him he had never experienced before. Happiness wasn't a strong enough word for what he felt as he watched Hermione sleep so peacefully in his arms. The tension she had carried was gone, her lips were turned up in a smile, and he could just feel that something had shifted within them; as if the demons that had haunted them both for so long no longer had a hold over either of them.

He flexed his wrist and studied the runes before he closed his eyes. For the first time, Theo had no regrets, not even the dark mark on his arm that looked almost gray now as if it too was fading. His life had been hard, full of baggage and pain, but it was all worth it somehow because it had led him to this moment. This incredible moment made his past seem so small, and he would do it all again, as long as he knew that at the end of that road he got to hold this woman in his arms. He smiled and pulling her as close as he could he finally drifted off to sleep, no longer a broken man. The aftermath of his childhood and the war was no longer a bleak existence. It was his idea of heaven.

Love, her love, had made him whole

 **OooOooOooOooO**

As the years passed Theo and Hermione raised their three children. When the day came that the two passed they did so within hours of each other and their children would remark that must have been destined; because none of them could imagine one parent without the other. The love they had seen growing up had left an impression on the children that created stories which would be passed down for generations. Without even realizing it the two lovers had passed on a legacy that would never be forgotten. The aftermath being that every Nott from that point on refused to settle for anything but a destined love like Theodore and Hermione's in their lives and would search the world to find it. Everyone wanted a love that made them feel like time stood still for it. And the portrait of the two lovers that hung at the entryway of the Nott residence in Normandy was sighed over by many a young woman and even a few of the young men who saw it. It did not matter that the painting did not move as the wizarding ones did, somehow the emotion of the two locked in an embrace with the ocean behind them seeped through the canvas and left you breathless.

Everyone wanted a love that made them feel like time stood still for it. And the portrait of the two lovers that hung at the entryway of the Nott residence in Normandy was sighed over by many a young woman and even a few of the young men who saw it. It did not matter that the painting did not move as the wizarding ones did, somehow the emotion of the two locked in an embrace with the ocean behind them seeped through the canvas and left you breathless.

Bethany Nott, looking at the portrait of her great-great grandparents told her father that if you could see happiness it was in the two lovers faces.

"I think I will give her the diary this weekend. She should enjoy reading their love story since she likes the painting so much." Henrietta Nott smiled at her husband. "That is if you can bear to part with it." Was said teasingly by the witch standing next to the man.

Henrietta Nott smiled at her husband. "That is if you can bear to part with it," Was said teasingly by the witch standing next to the man.

Samson Nott bristled at his wife but knew it was all for not. Hermione's diary was passed down to every Nott child at some point or another. Not the original, of course, the family made copies and kept the original under wards, no the children all got copies and he had treasured his. He had even gifted a copy of the diary to his wife on their wedding day.

"I can make her a copy," Samson said with a twinkle in his eye. "I am a wizard."

And so it passed that after dinner another Nott child learned how Theodore Nott had stopped to sit with a broken hearted Hermione Granger on a park bench in Muggle London, and the world had never been the same.

Bethany Nott declared the next day at breakfast that she was not going to settle for anything but a love that completed her to the amusement of her parents.

Sixteen years later she proved them right when she married her soul mate, Jasper Weasley.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Notes:**

Thank you all so much for going on this journey with me and my muse. I have to say that I am a huge fan of this fic, Theo is my idea of heaven for sure.

I wish to thank you all for the reviews, they really kept me going and were so inspirational. If you have finished this fic I would be very much obliged if you could leave a review to let me know if you enjoyed it. Nothing makes me happier than to receive a notification that someone read this little theomione fic.

I think eventually I will add a bonus chapter exploring Draco and Luna's reception. So if that interests you feel free to follow the fic.

Thank you again for all your support. 

Cheers,  
CJean


End file.
